


Out of the Dead Land  (translation)

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Robots, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 51,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то выпускает машины, которые выглядят и действуют как люди. Тем  временем Зимний Солдат пытается быть Баки Барнсом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пустой человек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of the Dead Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871955) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



> Огромнейшее спасибо чудесному человеку Тайтао за ссылку на стихотворение Т. С. Элиота. "Бесплодная земля"

Апрель жесточайший месяц, гонит  
Фиалки из мертвой земли, тянет  
Память к желанью, женит  
Дряблые корни с весенним дождем.

(Томас Стернз Элиот. Бесплодная земля)

 

Солдат должен был прийти для отчета о миссии и перенастройки, но идти было некуда и некому было отчитываться.

Восемь дней он провел в убежище, ожидая, что за ним кто-нибудь придет. Он был ценным имуществом. Он должен ждать.

Никто не пришел.

Изображение сержанта Барнса в Смитсоновском музее совпадало с его собственным лицом. Для полной уверенности он сверился с отражением в стекле. Различия можно было списать на длину волос, диету и от трех до пяти лет разницы в возрасте. В магазинчике сувениров продавались книжки. Он взглянул на камеры наблюдения – плохой угол обзора – и стащил парочку. Денег у него не было. А информация нужна.

Солдат прочел личные воспоминания людей, знавших Капитана Роджерса и сержанта Барнса. Снова и снова он сопоставлял описания в них. Потом отправился искать добавочную информацию. Многое находилось в свободном доступе. Он прошелся по библиотекам, сканировал книги, статьи, вебсайты. Собирал ключевые детали, чтобы запомнить их.

Капитан действительно узнал его. Это очевидно. Эта мысль, когда пришла, странно ощущалась в его мозгу, вне связи с остальным. Собирая информацию, он держал ее в уме.

Он должен был прийти для отчета и перенастройки. Он должен был прийти в…

 

Баки Барнс был добродушным, спокойным, популярным среди однополчан, известным своим шармом, особенно с женщинами, преданным до самой смерти. Он был первоклассным рукопашным бойцом и столь же хорошим снайпером. Родился в Бруклине. Имел трех младших родственников, живших на момент его смерти. Следовал за Капитаном Америка… 

Стать кем-то нетрудно. Солдат это умел, так же, как умел планировать и устраивать ловушки, нажимать на курок, сливаться с толпой – это было частью того, чем он был. Чтобы стать кем-то, необходимо влезть в его шкуру. Ключ в деталях: помощник дипломата, снимающий обручальное кольцо, прежде чем лечь в постель с незнакомцем, ночной охранник, зевающий и почесывающий живот, разглядывая фото своих детишек, водитель такси, завязавший по пути дружескую беседу с пассажирами и отвозящий их туда, где тела не найдут. Солдат не помнил подробностей, но все это он делал, выполняя свою работу.

Баки Барнс был добродушным, спокойным, популярным среди однополчан…

 

«Баки», он покатал имя на языке. Баки. Я Баки. Это я. Он решил, что Баки, возможно, предпочел бы быть собой, а не Зимним Солдатом, и начал больше работать правой, живой, рукой, вместо металлической – трогая предметы и поднимая их, когда возможно. 

Следовал за Капитаном Америка…

Несколько дней Солдат (Баки) следил за Капитаном. Он установил жучки в его квартире и слушал разговоры. Капитана посещали Черная Вдова и Сокол. Капитан был хорошим источником информации по своей собственной истории и несколько раз упоминал Баки Барнса. Зимний Солдат вслушивался в интонации, акцент и устаревшие речевые обороты, на которые друзья Капитана реагировали с замешательством или удовольствием. Его собственный голос легко воспроизвел эти особенности, как будто знал их годами. Он обзавелся ножницами и неровно, без зеркала, сам себе обкорнал волосы.

Отчет по миссии и перенастройка. Он должен был прийти для…

Апрельским утром, шестью неделями позже его визита в музей, он, не таясь, вошел в дом и пару раз постучался в дверь правой рукой. Затем стал ждать.

Капитан действительно узнал его, думал он. Эта мысль таилась на заднем плане его сознания всё то время, что он собирал информацию, пока готовился. Сейчас к ней добавилась еще одна, которая делала все значимым, придавала смысл: Капитан знал этого Баки Барнса. Капитан знал, что тот должен делать.

Конечно же, прийти к нему.

Капитан открыл дверь и замер, не сводя с него глаз. Его рот дернулся, но не издал ни звука.

\- Привет, Стив, - сказал Баки. – Извини, что задержался, - он сглотнул. – Можно мне войти?

*** 

Они сидели на диване в загроможденной комнате. Капитан – Стив – не сводил от него глаз.

\- У меня что-то с лицом? – наконец спросил Баки.

\- Нет… Баки… Господи, - ответил Стив. – Я просто, - он засмеялся. – Я не уверен, что это не сон. Я думал, что ты погиб. Я видел, как ты упал.

\- Мы оба упали, - неуверенно сказал солдат. Это было всего несколько недель назад. Капитан должен был догадаться, что он выжил, иначе, кто бы тогда вытащил его на берег.

\- Нет, я имел в виду мост, - пояснил Стив.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы найти нужный фрагмент информации. Вот, значит, какой мост. Сержант Барнс отдал жизнь за свою страну во время схватки с врагом на…

Он поднял глаза. Выражение лица Стива изменилось. 

– Ты не помнишь, - тихо сказал он.

\- Я много не помню, - сказал Баки. – Тот мост, я… - он остановился. – Мы там были из-за Гидры, - продолжил он. – Из-за Арнима Золы, - это было в книгах. Когда он вслух произнес это имя, его пронзила странная дрожь. Он ее игнорировал – не имеет значения. – Верно? И там были плохие парни…

\- В масках, - подхватил Стив. – С энергетическим оружием Гидры, которое дезинтегрирует людей.

Баки кивнул. Его левая рука дернулась, вспомнив очертания того оружия.

\- Я не помню остальное, - сказал он. – Что случилось?

Стив ему улыбнулся, странной кривой улыбкой, глаза у него подозрительно заблестели. Он начал рассказывать. Баки ловил каждое слово. Он прервал его только однажды – когда Стив заговорил о спасении его от наемников Гидры.

– А я, по крайней мере, изрек что-нибудь забавное, когда ты меня спасал, а то как-то недостойно получается?

Стив усмехнулся. 

– Ты сказал, что дожал бы его и сам.

\- Конечно, дожал бы, - сказал Баки.

\- Ага, я так и сказал.

\- Щенок.

Стив снова засмеялся, по-настоящему. В уголках глаз у него появились морщинки. Солдат отложил в памяти эту информацию так же, как откладывал все, что узнал о Капитане. До конца истории оставалось недолго. Смех быстро испарился с лица Стива, когда он довел рассказ до конца. 

– И я… я не смог дотянуться до тебя. Не смог поймать, - наконец произнес он и остановился, чтобы отвернуть лицо, и вытереть глаза тыльной стороной руки. Солдат ждал, но Капитан молчал, только сидел, опустив голову, и не смотрел на него.

\- А что насчет Золы? – спросил он.

\- Что? – переспросил Стив.

\- Тот плохой парень, - пояснил он. – Миссия. Мы его взяли?

\- Да, - спустя минуту сказал Стив. – Да, мы его взяли. Ты упал, но его мы заполучили, - он сглотнул. – Мне казалось что оно того не стоило.

Стоило того. Странная концепция, одна из тех, которыми люди с ним обычно не делились. Для Зимнего Солдата не имело значения, стоила данная миссия затраченных усилий или нет. Движимый непонятным любопытством, он спросил:

– Так оно того стоило?

Стив помолчал. Его рот сжался в прямую линию. Он произнес:

– Если бы у нас не было информации от Золы, - и остановился.

Он проследил за направлением взгляда Стива, но там ничего не было, тот слепо уставился в окно - на улице был обычный весенний городской день.

\- Если бы у нас не было информации от Золы, Красный Череп, скорее всего, стер бы с лица земли все главные города в Штатах, - сказал Стив. – Я… я говорил себе, после, что, по крайней мере, ты умер не напрасно.

\- Я не погиб, - сказал он безо всякой причины, ведь это же правда. От трех до пяти лет разницы в возрасте, вот и все.

Стив издал странный звук и поднялся на ноги. Он взял Баки за руку, поднимая с дивана, притянув в крепкое объятье. Солдат замер, чувствуя, как руки Стива сомкнулись вокруг него. Он не знал, что делать. Он не знал, что бы сделал Баки. Он слышал, как Капитан прерывисто вздохнул, затем пробормотал:

– Прости, - и сделал шаг назад.

Вот теперь он знал, что сделал бы Баки.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал он и привлек Стива к себе. Обнял его живой рукой, положив ладонь на затылок Стива и вжимаясь лицом в твердое плечо. Спустя мгновение руки Стива снова сомкнулись вокруг него. Он чувствовал его дыхание, и как поднимается и опускается его грудь там, где они соприкасались.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты в самом деле здесь, - приглушенно сказал Стив.

\- Я здесь, - сказал Баки. Его лицо было спрятано на плече Стива, металлическая рука опущена вдоль тела. – Я здесь.

***

В ту ночь солдату снился сон. Звук. Долгий пронзительный вой проносящегося мимо ветра.

Он проснулся в темноте, лежа на диване под одеялом и думая об этом звуке. В его мозгу он ни с чем не соотносился. Он пришел из рассказов Капитана.

Он подумал, что Баки Барнсу было страшно падать. Было страшно умирать.

 

***

\- Ни хрена себе, - сказал Сокол.

\- Сэм, познакомься с моим старым другом Баки. Баки, Сэм, - представил Стив, с вызывающими нотками в голосе.

\- Ни хрена себе. А Наташа об этом знает? Конечно же, Наташа ничего не знает.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - сказал Баки, адресуя Сэму извиняющуюся усмешку.

\- И я должен сделать вид, что это не безумие? – поинтересовался Сэм. – Стив, ты вообще помнишь, что случилось в последний раз, когда мы видели этого парня? – посмотрел на Баки и добавил. – Без обид.

Баки пожал плечами.

Стив с упрямым выражением начал:

– Сэм…

\- Стив, ты один из лучших парней из всех, кого я встречал, так что не пойми меня неправильно, когда я скажу, что у тебя немного занижены инстинкты самосохранения, - заявил Сэм. – Я сидел возле твоей постели в госпитале. И не хочу делать это снова, если нет такой необходимости, - он обернулся к солдату и сказал. – Если ты действительно старый друг Стива, Баки, тогда ты чертовски хорошо понимаешь, почему меня это так волнует. Понимаешь?

Баки кивнул. Облизнул губы. 

– Он прав, Стив, - сказал он. – Ты сам знаешь, что он прав.

\- Точно! Спасибо! Он здесь и я рад, что он здесь, я сэкономлю кучу денег на бензин, если нам не придется гоняться за ним по всей стране, как ты планировал, но ты не можешь просто держать его у себя на диване, Стив. Он – это проблема. Это все - проблема, - Сэм горячо жестикулировал. Снова взглянул на Баки. – По-прежнему, без обид.

\- Сэм, - сказал Стив.

Сэм приподнял бровь и вскинул руки. 

– Я ошибаюсь? Скажи, что я ошибаюсь.

\- Ты ошибаешься, - сказал Стив.

Солдат знал, что должен сказать Баки Барнс. 

– Он не ошибается, - подтвердил он.

\- Баки…

\- Он не ошибается, - повторил Баки. Он должен был так чувствовать – из-за того, что скажет дальше. Было одновременно и легко, и сложно думать так, как думал бы Баки Барнс. Зимний Солдат ни раздумывал, ни рефлексировал: у него не было прошлого, оно ему было не нужно. Но Баки Барнс был Зимним Солдатом. Он должен брать это в расчет, когда говорит.

\- Стив, я опасен, - наконец сказал он. – Ты знаешь, что я опасен. Сам видел. Ты должен быть осторожен.

\- Я тебя не боюсь, Баки, - уверенно произнес Стив, вглядываясь ему в глаза.

Баки втянул воздух для следующей фразы, но не произнес ни слова.

\- Что ж, я напуган до чертиков, так что, по крайней мере, один из нас в своем уме, - пробормотал Сэм. – Слушай, Стив, я пришел с сообщением от… - он глянул на Баки, -… друга, но сейчас, мне кажется, у нас есть более срочные поводы для беспокойства, так что…

\- Миссия? – спросил солдат.

***

 

\- Отметьте для протокола, что у меня имеются серьезные сомнения насчет того, чтобы брать его с нами, - бурчал Сэм в коммуникаторе.

\- Мы с Баки хорошо работали вместе, - послышался голос Стива в ухе Баки. – Всегда. В любом случае, ты сам сказал, что нельзя оставлять его у меня на диване.

Солдат тихо рассмеялся, потому что Баки так бы сделал. Он устроился в тени выступа. Вес снайперской винтовки приятно оттягивал руки, обзор был чист. Он мог разглядеть очертания Сокола, выжидающего на крыше здания напротив. Крылья его были развернуты, их углы выделялись во мраке. Он помнил, как сломал прежнюю пару крыльев, но не тратил время на размышления, откуда взялись новые.

Сокол спрятался не слишком хорошо, но ему и не нужно. Оперативники того уровня, которые охраняют их текущую цель, вряд ли вспомнят о том, что надо смотреть вверх, а они видели каждый выход из базы Гидры. Капитан находился внизу. Баки не нравилось, что тот пошел один, но у него в уме хранилась информация о таких вот базах - поэтажные планы, системы защиты и безопасности, и он ее уже сообщил. Он знал возможности Капитана (рукопашный боец, увеличенная сила и скорость исцеления, точность и тактика, лидер группы, избегает жертв среди гражданского населения, не забывать про его щит…)  
Стив мог сам о себе позаботиться.

Он наблюдал за входом и отстреливал паникующих оперативников Гидры одного за другим, когда те пытались сбежать. Он знал, что Сокол чаще наблюдает за ним, чем за их целями. Его это не волновало, он дышал медленно и глубоко, прицеливался и стрелял. Он вообще не собирался ничего оставлять Соколу. Он был ценным имуществом, он был эффективен, он был полезен. Тела падали один за другим, мир был ясен – вот что имело смысл. Капитан знал, что надо делать, а солдат превосходно понимал, как это делать.

Капитан покинул базу не через дверь, а через стену, в потоке кирпичей и пыли от штукатурки, сцепившись с одетым в черное оперативником. Две фигуры катались по земле, и точного выстрела не получалось. Солдат смотрел через перекрестье прицела. Наблюдение за переливами красок на щите удивительно успокаивало.

(По компетентному мнению солдата, оперативник Гидры не соответствовал уровню Капитана Америка. Стив дышал немного тяжелее, чем обычно, но на его губах играла легкая улыбка. Похоже, он получал удовольствие от драки.)

\- Эй! – резко окликнул Сокол в ухе Баки, и тот понял, что отвлекся, и не заметил двух оперативников, выскочивших из здания и двинувшихся к Капитану. Эти двое были  
лучше вооружены, чем те, кто выбегали оттуда раньше, и двигались они по-другому, уверенно, с медленной угрозой направляясь к Стиву. Было в них что-то знакомое, подумал солдат, и сам не понял, отчего встревожился.

Сокол уже элегантно нырнул вниз. Его крылья широко распахнулись и затем сложились, когда он налетел на левого из вновь прибывших врагов. Тот глянул вверх, а затем перекатился в сторону, как раз вовремя уходя от атаки. Солдат знал, что Сокол был вполне компетентен, чтобы отвлечь этого. Он прицелился в другого. Его палец напрягся на курке между двумя вздохами - идеальный выстрел…

… он еще смотрел через прицел и потому увидел реакцию мишени, невероятно быструю. Голова слегка повернулась вверх – к его насесту, а затем рука взметнулась вверх и выхватила пулю из воздуха. Там, где должны были быть кровавые ошметки, не было ничего.

В наушнике послышалась ругань.

– Ты видел это? – спрашивал Сокол. – Как… Стив, смотри!

Предупреждение запоздало. Когда те двое увидели, что Капитан разобрался со своей целью, оба развернулись и с нечеловеческой скоростью побежали прочь. Солдат мог попытаться снять их, но они растворились в ночи. Он не успел. Его руки тряслись.

На земле Капитан и Сокол стояли и вместе смотрели вниз на бывшего противника Капитана. Изо рта того текла пена. Однозначно мертв. 

\- Я только сбил его с ног, - сказал Стив, когда Баки подошел к ним. – Это он отдавал приказы, - он глянул в сторону, где исчезли два последних противника. Вряд ли их удастся теперь выследить. – Мне так показалось.

\- Так кто были эти парни? – поинтересовался Сэм. – Один из них чуть меня не сбил на землю. Кинулся прямо на крылья. Они быстрее, чем кажутся, - он скорчил гримасу и добавил. – Думаю, он их поцарапал. И кто может вот так ловить пули?

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Стив.

Солдат тихо произнес. 

– Я могу.

Они оба уставились на него, а он согнул руку. Металл сдвинулся, мягко шелестя. Он избегал смотреть им в глаза, сам не зная, почему.

\- Думаешь, они были как ты, Баки? – спросил Стив. – В смысле – усиленные, как ты. Как твоя рука.

Он имел в виду не это.

– Я не знаю, - ответил солдат. Затем повторил. – Я не знаю.

\- Хорошо, - после паузы произнес Стив. – Здесь мы закончили. Доложим, а потом…

Баки Барнс, напомнил он себе, он должен быть Баки Барнсом.

– А потом я умираю с голоду. Давай сделаем перерыв, Стив. Должно же быть в будущем что-то приличное из еды, - в поисках поддержки, он бросил взгляд на Сэма. – Верно?

***

Они сидели на диване в гостиной Стива и ждали заказанную пиццу. Сэм разложил свои крылья на полу и ходил вокруг, прищелкивая языком. 

– Сукин сын, - бубнил он. – Поцарапал их, вы только посмотрите.

\- Они повреждены? – спросил Стив.

\- Могло быть хуже, - признал Сэм. – И я могу отремонтировать их позже. Я просто разозлился, - он нежно похлопал по крыльям, потом сложил их и убрал в сторону. - Где эта пицца?

Пицца была хороша. Солдат ел и слушал, как Стив рассказывает Сэму истории о Воющих Коммандос, не отрываясь от еды. Участие в миссии вместе с Баки, похоже, пошло ему на пользу – или, может быть, думал солдат, он старался в чем-то убедить Сэма. Как бы там ни было, слова свободно лились из него, иногда он даже говорил с набитым ртом, перескакивал с одной истории к другой, одна миссия в Бельгии, а другая во Франции, и неделя отпуска в Лондоне - как будто не мог выбрать, о чем рассказать. Каждое воспоминание тянуло за собой еще полдюжины других, каждое дополнялось множеством деталей - тем, что Стив повидал, слышал, чувствовал. Он поглядывал на Баки и усмехался, с теми же морщинками вокруг глаз, которые уже стали знакомыми.

Время от времени, то там, то здесь Баки вставлял фразы, когда мог. Сообщал детали, почерпнутые из книг, из рассказов очевидцев. Иногда он что-то добавлял или додумывал - то, что казалось правильным, что бы заметил Баки Барнс. Это было легко. Он позволил себе погрузиться в поток рассказанных Стивом историй, пока ему не стало казаться, что он помнит события, описанные Стивом, и людей, о которых тот говорил с такой любовью.

\- А затем вошла Пегги… - говорил Стив.

\- На ней было красное платье? – спросил Баки – мысль пришла из ниоткуда и ощущалась правильно.

И был вознагражден улыбкой Стива, широкой такой. 

– Ага, ага, красное. Она выглядела на миллион баксов. Конечно же, ты начал флиртовать с ней…

\- Нельзя винить парня за попытку…

\- И мое сердце упало, - объяснял Стив, обернувшись к Сэму. – Дома Баки всегда притягивал к себе все внимание. В смысле, он был красивым, высоким парнем. Случалось, он уговаривал пару девушек пойти на свидание с ним и его другом – а затем, появлялся я, на голову ниже их - какое разочарование.

\- Знаешь, я видел фото, но все еще трудно представить, - ухмыльнулся Сэм. Солдат точно знал, что он имел в виду, но не мог сказать «я тоже». Баки Барнс знал мелкую болезненную версию Стива Роджерса намного дольше, чем могущественное оружие, созданное сывороткой. Для него именно второй вариант должен был казаться чужим, а не наоборот.

Стив засмеялся и продолжил свой рассказ. 

– Иногда он добывал мне девушку на двойное свидание, а затем к концу вечера подцеплял и ее тоже.

\- Ну и кобель же ты, Барнс, - высказался Сэм, но со смехом. Баки… заставил себя вернуться в настоящее, хмыкнул и изобразил беспомощное пожатие плеч.

\- Итак, Баки как обычно подкатил к Пегги, - говорил Стив. – И я подумал, ну, вот и все.

\- Но она смотрела сквозь меня, - подхватил Баки. Этой истории не было в собранной им информации, но это и не нужно. Он знал правильный ответ, как знал все остальное насчет Стива Роджерса – исходя из тона, каким говорил Стив об этой женщине. Он взглянул на Стива для подтверждения. – Верно?

Казалось, Стив перестал дышать. Он слегка кивнул.

\- Она не смотрела ни на кого, кроме Стива, - более уверенно продолжил Баки. – Умная дамочка.

\- Да, - подтвердил Стив, его хорошее настроение пошло на убыль. Он все еще улыбался, немного печально. – Да, она всегда была такой.

\- Что с ней стало? – спросил Сэм.

\- Вышла замуж после войны. У нее были дети. Помогла основать Щ.И.Т. Ей сейчас уже за девяносто. 

Судя по его тону, было нечто еще, и он не хотел об этом говорить. Сэм явно почувствовал это и серьезно кивнул. 

Баки Барнс не мог позволить Стиву сидеть с таким видом. Солдату пришлось постараться, чтобы найти правильные слова, и его рот произнес: 

\- Ей уже за девяносто – как и нам.

Улыбка Стива посветлела. Он коснулся правой руки Баки – живой руки, как бы возвращаясь на землю. – Да, как и нам.

 

***

\- Сегодня ты как никогда много рассказывал о войне, - сказал Сокол. Солдат внимательно слушал из темноты коридора. С этой позиции он мог видеть только одну сторону лица Капитана.

\- Думаю, с момента, как проснулся здесь, я столько не говорил.

\- Чувствуешь себя хорошо?

\- Да, - ответил Капитан. – Да, – спустя минуту он продолжил. – Знаешь, когда я проснулся после льда, все было другим, бывало, я задавался вопросом, может быть, вся моя жизнь лишь приснилась мне, пока я спал. Вдруг ничего из этого не было на самом деле. В тот первый день я выскочил на Таймс Сквер и подумал, что сошел с ума, - он усмехнулся. Солдат запоминал, заносил в каталог, хотя это был не слишком радостный звук. – Но прямо сейчас, - продолжил Капитан, - я больше не чувствую себя сумасшедшим.

\- А как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Сокол.

\- Как… как будто, все может быть хорошо, - Капитан глубоко вдохнул. – Сэм, я думал, что это будет ад. Это и был ад. Но сейчас, вместо этого - он помнит. Он знает меня. Он пришел ко мне.

Сокол откашлялся. Дискомфорт. 

– Слушай, Стив. Я не собираюсь говорить, что понял, потому что понятия не имею, как бы чувствовал себя на твоем месте. Думаю, что был бы наполовину убит, если бы тот, кого я потерял – Боже, если бы Райли вернулся вот так… Я вижу, как много этот парень значит для тебя. И ты знаешь, я через это прошел.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Стив. – Сэм…

\- Но думаю, что может быть, я вижу немножко яснее, чем ты прямо сейчас, так что ты должен мне верить, Стив. Я говорю, что иногда, когда что-то кажется слишком хорошим, чтобы быть правдой, это потому что возможно так оно и есть, - сказал Сокол. Он старается проявить мягкость, подумал солдат. – Мы по-прежнему точно не знаем, почему он пришел к тебе, и что он тут делает. Не так давно он пытался убить тебя. И тот парень, который сегодня вечером уложил пару дюжин оперативников Гидры выстрелами в голову, я не думаю, что он - тот самый парень, которого ты помнишь. 

\- Это Баки, - ответил Стив. – Он всегда был снайпером, всегда был бойцом. Мы с ним не детишки, которые играют в игры. Была война.

\- Да нет, я понял, - сказал Сэм. – Я не об этом. Слушай, для тебя все случилось мгновенно, правильно? Ты упал в 1945, а когда проснулся, уже было будущее и все изменилось – кроме тебя. Ты, ты остался тем же самым парнем. Но он – он за это время стал кем-то другим, и мы почти ничего не знаем об этом парне. Ничего не знаем – это-то меня и беспокоит.

Стив промолчал. Солдат тихо дышал, сохраняя расслабленную позу. Металлические пальцы его левой руки дернулись.

\- Я очень рад, что познакомился с твоим старым другом Баки, Стив, - говорил Сэм. – Думаю, со временем твой друг Баки мне понравится. Похоже, он хороший парень. Но это не значит, что мне нравится, что ты позволяешь Зимнему Солдату спать на твоем диване. По меньше мере, его требуется как следует расспросить, и я знаю, что ты это понимаешь.

\- И кто будет допрашивать его? – спросил Стив. – Щ.И.Т? – судя по его тону, было ясно, что он думал об этом. Щ.И.Т.а больше нет.

\- Нет. Позвони Наташе, - предложил Сэм. – Ты сам знаешь.

\- Я… - произнес Стив. Солдат видел, как тот глянул в сторону двери.

Баки вошел в комнату. 

– Пицца осталась? – спросил он.

***

\- Наташа – это Черная Вдова, верно? – спросил он, когда Сэм ушел. Она работала вместе с Капитаном. Он слышал их разговоры, когда собирал данные о жизни Капитана. Он знал, что они были друзьями. А еще он знал, что она быстрая, гибкая, сильная, несмотря на облик, и умелый противник в бою, хотя понятия не имел, откуда это знает. Информация просто была.

Стив бросил на него косой взгляд. 

– Мне интересно, сколько ты слышал.

\- Я не… - начал он, затем замолк. Отчитаться о выполнении задания - это правильно, Отчет - это то, что ему требуется. Отчет и затем…

\- Я не хочу ни с кем говорить. Пока, – сказал он.

Что бы ни увидел Стив на его лице, он стал серьезным. 

– Ты не обязан, - сказал он. Он снова притронулся к живой руке Баки, теплые пальцы коснулись внутренней части локтя, затем быстро отдернул руку. Баки ничего этого не понимал и потому игнорировал. – Я на твоей стороне, - мягко сказал Стив. – Обещаю.

 

***

 

Баки спал на диване Стива. Он носил его штаны и мягкие футболки, которые были ему слишком велики, пока Стив не купил ему одежду. Он выходил из дома всего пару раз, после заката, бегать вместе со Стивом. Он бы предпочел и этого не делать – чему-то внутри него не нравилось появляться в общественных местах, рисковать быть обнаруженным без всякой причины – но Стиву этого хотелось, он ничего не говорил, но явно хотел, так что Баки сам предложил. Бегал Стив быстрее его, но притормаживал, чтобы оставаться рядом.

Его волосы немного отросли после самостоятельной неумелой стрижки. Он старался зачесывать их назад, когда Стива не было поблизости, но результат выглядел неправильно, лицо становилось слишком пустым. По утрам, перед зеркалом ванной он тренировал выражения лица Баки Барнса, ухмылку и улыбку, вздернутую бровь. Он смотрел бейсбол по телевизору. Слушал Стива.

\- Я никогда раньше так много не говорил, - признался Стив.

\- Знаю, - ответил Баки.

\- Это хорошо, - быстро произнес Стив. – Я знаю, что ты прошел через… знаю. Ты не обязан говорить, пока сам не захочешь.

\- Я хочу, приятель, - сказал Баки. – Просто я не знаю, что сказать.

 

 

Стив по-прежнему оставлял паузы в своих словах, чтобы Баки мог вставить комментарий к рассказываемой истории, пошутить или просто перервать его. Это было как ритм боя, удар и ответный удар, только в его случае, ответный удар случался редко. Иногда солдату было ясно, что бы подумал Баки, что бы он сказал, как бы подтолкнул локтем или поддразнил. Иногда он понятия не имел, что делать в этих промежутках. Рисковать сделать что-то не так он не осмеливался.

Мир историй Стива стал знакомым. Он разузнал о войне еще до того, как прийти, но сейчас знакомился изнутри. То, как Стив рассказывал, придавало смысл. Там были цели, мишени, предметы, которые нужно было захватить или уничтожить, результат миссий, на котором нужно было сфокусироваться. Стив не излагал все именно так, но солдат слышал это в его историях и держался за это. В его уме возникал стержень, обраставший деталями из рассказов Стива, многоплановыми воспоминаниями о людях, местах и разговорах, взглядах и звуках, запахах и чувствах. Он узнал о ячейке Гидры, устраненной в Польше, и самой холодной проклятой ночи, «даже я чувствовал»; миссии контрразведки в Лондоне и не сгоревшем соборе; они караулили на крыше, чтобы не было пожара, самое худшее время в Блице; рейд для поддержки французского Сопротивления, и «знаешь, даже посреди всего этого, я никогда не видел ничего прекраснее Альп в солнечном свете».

В этих историях всегда присутствовал Баки Барнс. 

– Ты всегда прикрывал мне спину, - говорил Стив. – Еще с тех пор, как мы были детьми.

Солдат кивал. Баки Барнс сражался за Стива Роджерса, защищал его, нападал ради него, следовал за ним, куда бы тот не вел. Он исполнял свой долг. Это все он уже знал, но все равно заносил слова Стива в файл - добавочная информация. Он целыми днями думал над этим.

Все чаще стали сниться сны. Они означали, что он запаздывает с перенастройкой, он знал это. Он должен был доложить об этом, но никто не спрашивал. Ему по-прежнему нужно отчитаться в выполнении задания, но Стив ничего про это не говорил.

В его снах воссоздавался мир историй Стива, череда фотографий давно умерших людей приходила в движение. Он сидел наверху со снайперской винтовкой и уничтожал врагов. Иногда он слышал звук воющего в ночи ветра. Обычно это будило его. Он лежал и ждал, когда снова заснет, а пока ждал, думал о том, как быть Баки Барнсом. О том, как это – следовать за таким человеком как Стив на войне.

Однажды и только однажды он проснулся и обнаружил Стива, присевшего рядом с ним. Тот протянул руку, но не коснулся здорового плеча Баки. 

– Я слышал… ты был… - сказал он, а затем замолк.

Баки ждал, затаив дыхание.

Стив убрал руку. 

– Я не устал, - заметил он. – Можно посмотреть кино. Хочешь, будем бодрствовать вместе?

Баки сел, облизал губы. 

– А ты можешь… рассказать?

\- Рассказать? – удивленно повторил Стив. 

\- Расскажи. О чем хочешь. Расскажи о прежних временах.

\- Это помогает?

\- Да, - ответил он. – Да, это помогает.

Стив включил свет. Уселся на пол рядом с Баки и начал рассказывать историю о Нью Йорке, драке, из которой его вытащил Баки. Баки закрыл глаза и слушал, запоминая факты. Иногда он вставлял детали, которые помнил из рассказанных Стивом одним или двумя днями ранее историй, как будто сам что-то вспомнил. Стиву это нравилось. Он так никогда его и не подловил.

Он должен был доложить, что видел сны. Он запаздывает с перенастройкой.

Он ничего не сказал, и Стив его не заставил.

Однажды он проснулся от воя ветра в ушах, встал и пошел в комнату Стива, вместо того чтобы лежать и думать. Стив крепко спал, медленно дыша, повернув голову набок на подушке. Он спал, широко раскинувшись, скинув с постели покрывало. Солдат  
рассматривал сильные очертания в полумраке. Тот выглядел очень реальным.

Он вспомнил историю, рассказанную Капитаном, о миссии во Франции, повсюду вражеские патрули, все Коммандос на взводе. Стив описывал, как они спали в обуви и держа руку на оружии. Когда во тьме таится угроза, приходится спать вполглаза.

Баки долго стоял в дверях и смотрел. Он едва заметил, что замедляет собственное дыхание в унисон с размеренным движением груди Стива вверх-вниз.

 

***

Когда прибыла Черная Вдова, она принесла с собой миссию.

\- Все должно быть просто, - сказал она. – Подземный бункер, мы думаем, что там склад, а не активная ячейка. Если что и будет, то только рукопашная, но есть шанс, что там вообще пусто. Нам нужна любая информация, какую только сможем найти, - ее взгляд скользнул по Баки, но она ничего ему или про него не сказала. Едва отреагировала, когда Стив его представил. Столкнувшись с ней вот так, как союзник вместо противника, солдат не был уверен, как к ней относиться.

Подземный бункер и рукопашная означали, что Сокол не участвует. Капитан согласился. Здание оказалось серией офисов, на всем лежал тонкий слой пыли. Было ясно, что здесь уже давно пусто. Баки бы расслабился, успокоился, подумал он, но солдат не мог так поступить. У него было какое-то неприятное чувство. Легкая настойчивая головная боль.

Вдова включила компьютер и склонилась над ним. Капитан извлек из шкафа кипу бумаг и просматривал их. Солдат стоял в тени, прислонившись спиной к стене, и следил за дверью.

Он услышал позади какой-то шорох за секунду до того, как первый нападающий проломил стену в туче пыли.

Стив заорал: - Баки! – и кинулся к нему, а затем еще две фигуры вломились через противоположную стену, и Стив оказался очень занят. Баки инстинктивно вскинул правую руку вверх, чтобы блокировать удушающий выпад противника, и врезал левым кулаком назад, в голову мужчины, такой удар должен был снести ему череп.

Осталась лишь небольшая вмятина. Звон металла о металл.

Робот отшатнулся на шаг или два назад, потеряв баланс. Солдат кинулся на него. Остальные были целиком заняты нападавшими. Он не сразу сообразил, что Баки бы их предупредил. Но Стив уже пришел к такому же выводу и крикнул:

– Это роботы! Берегись…

Наташа уже хладнокровно перестроила свой боевой стиль. Баки…

… не любил металлическую руку…

… был первоклассным рукопашным бойцом…

\- Баки, разнеси его! – рявкнул Стив справа, боковым зрением Баки видел, как тот пристроил щит на руку и вырубил андроида правым хуком, от которого тот отлетел и с хрустом врезался в стену. Дернулся, заискрил и остался лежать неподвижно. 

Напавший на Баки андроид налетел на него снова, и на сей раз, он позволил инстинктам вести его. Встал в стойку и подпустил эту штуку вплотную. Пригнулся, уходя из захвата, обхватил металлическими пальцами горло противника и дернул. Тот продолжал махать руками даже со свернутой назад под невозможным углом башкой. Баки резко рванул, и голова отлетела прочь в потоке искр, обнажая переплетение проводов. Чистая смерть, никаких струй артериальной крови, как было бы с человеком. Он отшвырнул голову в сторону и слитным движением развернулся лицом к еще двум роботам, возникшим в проломе стены. Он уже оценил угрозу – они попытаются зайти справа, где у него более слабая сторона, против них лучшим оружием будет рука, а не нож или пистолет, ему нужно…

Щит цветной вспышкой просвистел мимо него, врезался в стену и сшиб последних двух роботов, как домино. Вдова дважды выстрелила. Оба андроида осели там, где упали.

\- Пробивающие броню пули, - пояснила Вдова. – Основной источник энергии защищен грудной клеткой, но не слишком хорошо. Он находится справа. Второй источник энергии - в черепе. Еще одно уязвимое место - горло, но тут нужна сила. 

Вокруг них валялось шесть тел, выглядящих как люди. 

– Что это за твари? – спросил Капитан. Он осторожно поднял голову одного из них, обезглавленного солдатом, вид у него был удрученный. Глаза головы тускло блеснули, и она щелкнула зубами.

\- Я не знаю, - ответила Вдова. – Хоукай доложил, что встретил такую в Праге месяц назад, но мы решили, что она была одна. Если бы я ожидала встретить их сегодня, то предупредила бы.

\- Мы уже видели их, - произнес солдат. Они оба глянули на него. Это было первое, что он вообще произнес с момента начала операции. – Последняя миссия. Тот, который поймал пулю. Это был один из них.

Капитан медленно кивнул. 

– Имеет смысл, - он положил голову обратно, на удивление осторожно. Баки не понимал этой осторожности, пока Капитан неловко не произнес. – Они выглядят совсем как люди.

Верно, совсем как люди. Реалистичные кожа и волосы, и одеты в обычную повседневную одежду, таких можно встретить на улице.

\- Может, они и выглядят убедительно, но это точно не люди, - заявила Вдова.

Солдат ничего не сказал.

Вдова кивнула в сторону проломов в стене, проделанных ворвавшимися роботами. Там виднелся коридор с синеватым освещением, поблескивающий металлом.

– Очевидно, это место больше, чем мы думали. Заглянем?

Людей они больше не встретили, только еще четыре отряда андроидов. Похоже, это были патрули, и они нападали, как только видели их. Они оказались сильными противниками, каждый отряд из шести роботов побороть было тяжелее, чем предыдущий. 

– Они учатся, - заметил Капитан после третьей встречи. – Это возможно?

\- Похоже на то, - ответил Вдова.

Освещенные синеватым светом коридоры привели к двери с надписью «ХОЛОДИЛЬНИК». За ней оказалась длинная комната с рядами резервуаров, у которых лицевая панель была прозрачной, в каждой – по одному роботу, подвешенному в какой-то жидкости, с открытыми глазами. Их была, по меньшей мере, сотня. Стив был явно взволнован. Наташа же только промурлыкала. – Но для чего они?

Баки направился к контрольной панели в дальнем конце комнаты и ввел первое пришедшее на ум слово в качестве пароля. 

– Кодовое имя: Зимний Солдат. Подтверждено, - проблеял синтезированный голос из динамика сверху.

\- Баки, что ты… - начал Стив.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Вдова приняла стойку и прицелилась в него.

\- Наташа! – окликнул Стив.

На дальнем конце контрольной панели находилась большая красная кнопка. Она выглядела многообещающей. Он нажал ее. Взвыл сигнал тревоги. Голубая подсветка в резервуарах сменилась на красную. 

– Команда подтверждена, - произнес компьютер. – Начата процедура уничтожения.

Что-то зеленое стало вливаться в прозрачный раствор, заполняющий резервуары. Человеческая на вид кожа спящих андроидов стала пузыриться и плавиться как пластик, обнажая металлические скелеты, которые тоже потекли, собираясь в лужи на дне резервуаров. Баки обернулся к остальным.

\- А что, ты хотел разбудить их и драться со всеми одновременно? – поинтересовался он в ответ на шокированный взгляд Стива.

Тот заулыбался.

– На это ушло бы многовато времени, как мне кажется.

Пистолет Наташи оставался нацеленным на Баки. 

– Что ты знаешь об этих штуках? – спросила она.

\- Ничего, - ответил Баки. – Ничего.

\- Тогда, откуда ты знал, что надо делать?

\- Полегче… - осадил Стив.

Баки пожал плечами.

\- Я жду ответа.

\- Не знаю, - сказал он. – Иногда я знаю вещи, которых не знаю.

Уголком глаза он видел, как Стив вскинул на руку щит. Глаза Наташи перебегали со Стива на него. Она медленно опустила пистолет. Ее лицо ничего не выражало.

\- Давайте двигаться, - предложила она.

Дверь из комнаты с резервуарами вела в лабораторию. Одна стена была увешана экранами, компьютеры работали и гудели. Наташа уселась за первый из них, бросила взгляд на Баки и спросила: 

– Есть шанс, что ты знаешь пароль к нему?

Он покачал головой. Он даже не помнил, какое слово использовал для пароля десять минут назад. Губы Наташи дернулись, и она вернулась к работе. Стив подошел и остановился рядом с ним, справа. Их плечи почти соприкоснулись. 

– Эй, Баки, - сказал он. – Не хочешь помочь мне осмотреть все вокруг?

\- Конечно, - ответил Баки. – Почему нет?

 

 

\- Наташа – человек осторожный, - тихо пояснил Стив. Они на другом конце лаборатории осматривали пустой резервуар размером с человека. – У нее для этого есть множество причин. Она поймет.

Он кивнул. Стив стоял очень близко. Достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться, если он захочет.

\- Пусть это тебя не волнует, - продолжил Стив. Затем коснулся его. Опустил ладонь на локоть Баки, быстрое успокаивающее пожатие.

У солдата в глотке пересохло, что неприемлемо. Резервуар был сделан из прозрачного материала, вроде стекла. Сквозь него видны были экраны компьютеров, занимавших всю стену до потолка. Спустя мгновение он смог произнести:

– Немного похожа на Пегги, да? Умна как черт и смертельно опасна, - он изобразил ухмылку Баки Барнса. – Все тот же тип, Стив? Я позабыл. 

Под шлемом Капитана Америка было видно, как Стив покраснел.

– Это не… в смысле… она – коллега, которую я очень уважаю, а не… - он замолк. – Подожди-ка.

Баки захихикал над ним.

\- Ах ты придурок.

\- Это значит, я попал в точку? – поинтересовался Баки. Его рот работал на автомате, произнося то, что нужно сказать. Он заставил себя отвести глаза от резервуара.

Стив закатил глаза. 

– Ты ни капельки не изменился, - нежно произнес он.

\- Капитан, - с другого конца комнаты окликнула Наташа.

Стив направился к ней. Баки остался на месте. Он старался больше не смотреть на резервуар, но глаза сами возвращались к нему. Он заставлял себя смотреть сквозь него на стену. Ряды экранов погасли.

Внезапно Стив и Наташа что-то воскликнули.

В тот же самый миг все экраны в комнате полыхнули зеленым и взорвались. Повсюду разлетелось битое стекло. Когда все закончилось, единственной целой вещью в лаборатории остался большой резервуар. 

\- Предохранительные меры, - констатировала Вдова, поднимаясь на ноги. – Здесь мы больше ничего не узнаем. Пошли.

Солдат двинулся за ними. Он ничего не сказал о лице, которое увидел на каждом экране за мгновение перед тем, как они разбились. Он хотел, но его рот не издал ни звука.

На выходе они наткнулись на последний патруль, половинный, всего три андроида. Один из них немедленно нацелился на Баки, заходя с более слабой, правой стороны. Он выглядел светловолосой молодой женщиной и был быстрым, непредсказуемым, смертельным, двигался как Вдова.

Он уничтожил его.

Когда он поднял глаза, оба, и Капитан, и Вдова еще сражались. Напавший на Капитана андроид имел вид мощного мужчины, эффективно двигался и адаптировался к движениям оппонента. Это тоже объясняло сходство с Вдовой. Роботы учатся, подумал он.

Вдова обменивалась ударами с противником, который дрался как Зимний Солдат. Должно быть, у нее кончились патроны… нет, эта штука обезоружила ее. Ее пистолет валялся на полу, слишком далеко. Должно быть, робот сразу же выбил оружие. Он бы тоже так поступил. Вдову это, кажется, не беспокоило. Она наносила сильные удары, а затем уклонялась, стараясь вынудить оппонента открыться. Не получится, он знал, с ним бы такой трюк не прошел. Почему она…

\- Капитан, помощь не помешает, - быстро окликнула Вдова, и солдат заметил, что она двигается так, чтобы подставить противника под удар щита Стива, отвлечь, пока сама подхватит свое оружие. 

Командная работа. Но Капитан слишком занят.

Баки двинулся прежде, чем подумал об этом, оставаясь вне видимости андроида, он нагнулся за пистолетом Вдовы. Прицелился и выстрелил одним движением. Первая пуля пролетела мимо бока Вдовы и угодила в бедренный сустав андроида. Та воспользовалась этой возможностью, чтобы развернуть слегка поврежденного противника, подставляя его второму выстрелу – в основной источник питания.

Капитан отбросил побежденного оппонента и развернулся со щитом наизготовку - только чтобы обнаружить, что Баки и Наташа смотрят друг на друга поверх дергающегося и искрящего робота. Баки молча протянул Наташе ее пистолет. Это был Глок 26, с заказной рукояткой, маловат для его руки.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Наташа.

\- Хорошая работа, Баки, - одобрил Стив. Он подошел и улыбнулся, хлопнув Баки по плечу.

Слышать похвалу Капитана было все равно, как вновь почувствовать прикосновение его ладони к локтю. Тепло.

Он может сделать это. Он сделает все правильно.

 

***

 

\- Итак. Баки Барнс, - сказала Наташа, когда они вернулись в квартиру Стива. Она улыбнулась ему, медленно и лукаво. – Хорошо стреляешь.

\- А, пустяки, - ответил Баки.

\- Не совсем пустяки, - сказала Наташа, отхлебнув пива и вытянув ноги, ее улыбка стала шире.

Баки очень хорошо чувствовал, как глядит на них Стив, как будто думает, что заметил кое-что. Он наклонился вперед, зеркально копируя ее позу, открываясь на языке тела, возвращая ей улыбку.

Стив резко поднялся и сказал. 

– Принесу еще пива.

\- Разумеется, ты всегда умел хорошо стрелять, - заметила Наташа, пока Стив был на кухне. Она все еще улыбалась, похлопывая по животу двумя пальцами над бедром. На его непонимающий взгляд она вскинула бровь. – Не помнишь? По словам Стива, ты многое вспоминаешь.

\- Я… еще много не знаю, - Баки пожал плечами.

\- А иногда ты знаешь вещи, которые не знаешь, - продолжила Наташа. – Что ж…  
Она приподняла край блузки и прижала три пальца к обнаженной бледной коже. Ее поза выражала приглашение; он смотрел на ее так, как смотрел бы Баки Барнс, видя дружелюбную красивую дамочку, делающую молчаливое предложение, и позволил себе улыбнуться. Уголком глаза заметил, что Стив вернулся в комнату с парой бутылок пива, и замер, глядя на них.

\- Не знаю, пробудит ли это твою память, - сказала Наташа, обводя пальцами белый шрам на животе. – Но это был ты. Пуля навылет сквозь меня поразила твою цель, - она сверкнула на него еще одной миллион-ваттной улыбкой.

\- Наташа, - недовольно сказал Стив.

Солдат уставился на шрам. Тот не пробудил его память. Он ничего не помнил о миссии, закончившейся подобным образом. Но вот перед ним доказательство, что это было, материальная отметина, оставленная им, нечто реальное. У него было прошлое.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что Баки Барнс почувствовал бы что-нибудь. Вероятно, он бы извинился. 

– Мне жаль… - начал он.

\- Не стоит, - ответил Наташа. – Это часть работы.

Она опустила блузку, разгладив ткань, и снова улыбнулась ему, в ее глазах появилось нечто теплое и таинственное. Он не отвел глаз. Не позволил себе.

Весь вечер она флиртовала с ним, а он с ней. Известен своим шармом с женщинами, помнил он.

Он знал, что Стив наблюдает за ним, за ними обоими, выражение его лица было трудно понять. Хотя, были моменты, когда кое-что, сказанное Баки, заставляло его прятать улыбку за пивом. Солдат обнаружил, что может судить о том, насколько хорошо он играет Баки Барнса по тому, как улыбается Стив. Легкие намеки заслужили приглушенный смех; более вульгарный - заработал неодобрительный взгляд, хотя часть его, которая была сосредоточена на флирте, заметила, что Наташа казалась довольной. Он никак не мог решить, станет ли Баки Барнс обуздывать себя после выраженного Стивом неодобрения, или же продолжит доводить его. Оба варианта казались правдоподобными. Он решился на второй, так было безопаснее. 

\- Ну, мне еще рапорт писать, - где-то после полуночи заявила Наташа. Она встала и потянулась. – Что-нибудь передать нашему общему другу, Стив?

Тот покачал головой, видимо колеблясь, а затем выпалил. 

– Знаешь, ты можешь остаться, я не возражаю. В смысле, Баки и я, мы не возражаем… в любом случае, - он покраснел и отхлебнул пива. Баки и Наташа обменялись взглядами, оба старались не рассмеяться.

\- Нет, не думаю, - отозвалась Наташа. – Поднимайтесь, сержант Барнс, вы можете проводить меня до двери.

\- Гм… - сказал Баки. Она прошла мимо него, покачивая бедрами, и прислонилась к дверному проему, ожидая, с легкой улыбкой на губах. Баки встретился со Стивом глазами, спустя секунду Стив поощрительно глянул на него и едва заметно кивнул.

Он поднялся и пошел за Наташей к входной двери. Она продефилировала вперед, остановилась уже за дверью и наклонила голову. Она хотела, чтобы он подошел ближе, Баки бы так сделал, поэтому он приблизился.

Она опустила ладонь на его левое плечо, касаясь металла сквозь ткань рубашки. 

– Я очень рада, что Стив вернул тебя, - тихо произнесла она. – Он очень скучал. Говорил о тебе постоянно.

\- Неужели? – спросил Баки.

\- Да, - ответила Наташа. – Рассказывал истории, вроде той… ну, тот раз, когда вы катались на Циклоне на Кони Айленде, и потом ему было плохо. Или тот раз, когда вы были детьми, и ты потерялся в Центральном Парке. Мелочи. Ты же знаешь, как Стив помнит.

\- Ага, - сказал он. – Знаю.

\- Когда Стив любит, он любит всем сердцем, - заметила она. Ее глаза затуманились. – Он скучал по тебе. Иногда он нуждается в заботе  
.  
\- Я всегда присматривал за ним, - отозвался Баки. Это была правда. Он всегда присматривал. Капитан часто об этом рассказывал.

Наташа положила ладонь ему на грудь, встала на цыпочки и поцеловала его. Она ощущалась маленькой, сильной и теплой. Он не шевельнул левой рукой. Обнял ее правой за тот бок, где находился белый шрам. Казалось, его тело само знало что делать, пусть даже он не знал. Ее рот был мягким и слегка влажным. Он задумался, так ли должен ощущаться поцелуй.

Наташа отстранилась первой и шагнула назад.

– Доброй ночи, - произнесла она и исчезла во тьме прежде, чем он ответил. 

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Стив поднял глаза и вскинул бровь. 

– Она меня поцеловала, - признался Баки.

Ресницы Стива опустились вниз на скулы, он на секунду отвел взгляд. Затем поднял глаза вновь и улыбнулся. 

– Да?

\- Давай сюда пиво, - потребовал Баки. – На тебя все равно не действует.

 

 

Утром он спросил Стива.

– Ты помнишь поездку на Циклоне?

Стив помнил. То, что Баки тоже помнит, заставило его улыбаться во все лицо. Весь завтрак он только об этом и говорил, а солдат впитывал детали. 

– Да, и тебе стало плохо, - вставил он в нужный момент.

Стив застонал. – Из всего прочего именно это засело у тебя в голове, - посетовал он, но рассмеялся.

 

***

Несколькими днями позже Стиву позвонили. Разговор был недолгим. Баки слышал, как он сказал. 

– Да? Я… конечно, - он закончил разговор и убрал телефон в карман. Взглянул на Баки. – Наташа сказала, нужно встретиться, - пояснил он. – Должно быть, у нее появилась информация о тех роботах. Увидимся позже?

Он кивнул, не позволяя воющему в голове сигналу тревоги проявиться на лице.

Дал Стиву десять минут, затем вышел из дома. Впервые за это время он покинул квартиру днем.

Он выбрался через окно и вскарабкался на крышу. Наблюдать за Стивом было легко. Солдат проследил его до чайного магазина, полного студентов. Наташа сидела за одним из уличных столиков, на спинке ее стула висел кожаный пиджак, на макушке красовались солнечные очки. На ее столе лежала стопка книг, на полу стоял рюкзак, как будто она просто студентка.

\- Что происходит? – спросил Стив, опускаясь на стул напротив нее.

\- Нам нужно поговорить о Зимнем Солдате, - спокойно произнесла Наташа.

Стив нахмурился. 

– Не называй его так.

\- Если ты имеешь в виду того человека, который в настоящее время живет у тебя дома и спит на твоем диване – никак по-другому его назвать нельзя.

\- Он…

\- Он не Баки Барнс, - заявила Черная Вдова.

\- Наташа, ты не понимаешь, - начал Стив.

\- Стив, выслушай меня. Этот человек не тот, за кого себя выдает.

\- Думаешь, я не знаю его? – спросил Стив. – Я знаю его лучше, чем любой другой, Наташа. Я знаю, кто он. Он пришел ко мне. Он еще не помнит всего, но…

\- Он сказал это в тех же словах, верно? – уточнила Вдова. – Он пришел к тебе и сказал «Я не помню всего».

\- Что?

\- Он ничего не помнит, Стив. Он не станет в открытую лгать тебе. Сомневаюсь, что он на это способен. Но он изображает Баки Барнса, потому что ты хочешь Баки Барнса. О вас обоих имеется масса информации, мне случалось проводить успешные операции под прикрытием, базируясь на куда меньших данных, чем можно найти в одном Смитсоновском музее. Зимний Солдат - высококвалифицированный секретный агент, и он знает, как играть роль.

\- Нет, - спустя минуту сказал Стив. – Это не так. Он помнит… он знает то, чего не знал бы…

\- …Если бы там не был? Или же у него имеется надежный источник информации? 

Стив ничего не сказал.

\- Ты, Стив, - она старается проявить мягкость, подумал солдат. Как Сэм, до нее. – Он черпает догадки у тебя.

\- Нет, - сказал Стив. – Слушай, прямо этим утром он вспомнил…

\- … Инцидент в Центральном Парке, - подсказала Черная Вдова. – О котором ты рассказывал мне, и я поведала ему, когда была у тебя.

Стив резко замолк.

\- А несколько дней назад он «припомнил» Циклон, что тоже подсказала я. Как правило, он выжидает дня три, прежде чем скормить тебе обратно выуженные у тебя же воспоминания, выдавая за свои. Он не упомянул ни единой детали о своей жизни Зимним Солдатом за последние несколько дней – или за все время, что он с тобой. Я права?

Она подождала, но Стив хранил молчание. Это было ужасное молчание.

\- Если к нему возвращаются воспоминания, он должен вспомнить и это тоже, - продолжала Вдова. – Он Зимний Солдат, Стив. Он лжет тебе, - солдат видел, как она достала что-то из рюкзака и выложила на стол. Он не мог точно разглядеть, что это, но догадывался. Капитан не поверит сказанному без доказательств. Вдова принесла доказательства. Возможно, аудиозапись – дословное сравнение. Этого будет достаточно.

Капитан даже не взглянул на предмет. – И зачем, черт побери, это Зимнему Солдату?

\- Потому что он солдат, а солдатам отдают приказы! Думаешь, они укладывали такого киллера в холодильник, не позаботившись о том, чтобы встроить в него способ контролировать его, когда достанут обратно? Зимний Солдат делает то, что говорят его хозяева, а мы уничтожили Пирса, и он остался болтаться на свободе. Он изображает Баки Барнса, потому что у него импринтинг на тебя, как у утенка. Он сделает все, что ты захочешь. Хочешь, чтобы он смотрел бейсбол и поедал пиццу – он сделает, а скажешь пойти и застрелить Президента – тоже сделает.

Капитан резко выдохнул, будто его ударили. Вдова безжалостно продолжала. 

– Я это говорю не для того, чтобы сделать тебе больно, Стив, а потому, что ты должен знать.

\- Думаешь, он станет нестабилен. Непредсказуем.

\- Нет, абсолютно предсказуем. Если направить заряженное ружье на кого-то и спустить курок, ты точно знаешь, что случится. Ты держишь ружье, Стив.

Стив сказал. 

– Нет.

Даже с такого расстояния солдат видел жалость, промелькнувшую на лице Вдовы. Ему не хотелось слышать, что еще она скажет. Он поднялся и ушел. Вернулся в квартиру Капитана. Жучок обнаружился в дверной раме, где Вдова принимала приглашающие позы, поджидая, пока он проводит ее до двери.

Он сжал жучок металлическими пальцами и раздавил. Затем обыскал весь дом. Нашел три других и тоже раздавил. Только потом вспомнил, что один из них сам же и поставил, когда начал наблюдать за Сти…

Когда начал наблюдать за Капитаном.

Глупо. Глупо было недооценивать Черную Вдову. Глупо расслабляться хоть на секунду. Он делал то, что сделал бы Баки Барнс; но Баки Барнс был глуп, должен был быть глуп, или он никогда бы не упал, никогда бы не умер, никогда не был бы захвачен, никогда не облажался бы так по-крупному.

\- Глупо, - громко произнес он, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, и чуть не подпрыгнул от мерзко незнакомого звука собственного голоса. 

Он опустился на диван, на котором спал, где видел сны, которые позволял ему видеть Стив, и уставился в никуда. Он мог уйти прежде, чем вернется Капитан. Но он никому и ни для чего не нужен.

Холодный отстраненный голос в его голове напомнил, что и Капитану Зимний Солдат не нужен. Капитан хотел Баки, который упал с моста более семидесяти лет назад и которого больше никто не видел. Он закрылся от этой мысли, потому что не мог ее вынести. Вместо этого он вызвал воспоминания о Воющих Коммандос и их войне, мир историй Стива. После стольких ночей, проведенных здесь, лежа в темноте и размышляя, в его голове легко расцвел этот мир. Он прошелся по списку имен, людей, которых Стив знал, а затем по всем местам, огромным пространствам, открывающимся перед ним, через всю Америку и через всю Европу, Францию, Бельгию и Италию, Альпы - «никогда не видел ничего столь же прекрасного», и Англию, где жила Пегги, Стив и строй девушек из хора: Дебора, Салли, Стела, Джейн, продававших облигации в Оклахоме, Иллинойсе и Виргинии, затем он подумал о Нью Йорке, затем о Бруклине, где вместе выросли Стив и Баки, чего он совсем не мог представить.

Если бы ты смог вспомнить, сказал тот же холодный голос, но он не мог. Он знал, что не может. Он пытался.

Ветер завывал вокруг него. Он сидел и смотрел на стену, когда вернулся домой Стив.

Он слышал, как вошел Капитан, но не поднял глаз. Закрылась дверь, и на мгновение стало тихо. Он знал, что на него смотрят. И задался вопросом, что же видит Стив.

\- Баки… - начал было Капитан, и замолк.

Шаги. Ноги Стива появились в поле его зрения. Надо поднять голову, чтобы увидеть его целиком. Тогда Капитан может потребовать от него сказать что-нибудь.

Капитан не скомандовал поднять голову. Вместо этого он сам присел. На его лице были сомнение и беспокойство. Под взглядом Капитана он обнаружил, что от ожидания все только хуже.

Солдат произнес:

– Я недооценил ее, - и увидел, как изменилось выражение лица Капитана. На это было неприятно смотреть.

\- Ты действительно ничего не помнишь, да? – наконец очень тихо спросил Капитан.

Он ничего не сказал. Но лгать хозяевам ему не разрешалось. Он покачал головой.

Капитан опустил глаза, с трудом сглотнул и произнес.

– Почему… - и замолк.

Последовало долгое молчание, во время которого он слышал, как завывает вокруг него ветер. Падение с большой высоты, думал он. Баки Барнсу было страшно умирать.

\- Дай мне миссию, - сказал он.

Голова Капитана дернулась вверх. 

– Что?

\- Отошли меня прочь, но дай мне задание. Дай мне миссию.

Стив ужаснулся. 

– Баки, я не собираюсь…

\- Миссию, - настаивал солдат. Что-то в его голове кричало на него. Нельзя так разговаривать со старшим по званию. Имущество не выдвигает требований. – Пошли меня убить кого-нибудь – уничтожить базу Гидры, все, что угодно.

\- Ты этого хочешь? – спросил Капитан.

Если он не смог стать Баки Барнсом, по крайне мере он может…

 

\- Да, - ответил Зимний Солдат.

 

***

Но миссии не было.

Он не понимал, почему нет. Он неисправен, он скомпрометирован, перенастройка просрочена. Вдову он недооценил. От него нет никакой очевидной пользы. Он будет ждать и надеяться на дальнейшую возможность доказать свою полезность. Даже если он не тот человек, который нужен Капитану, он может быть полезен. Он – ценное имущество.

Капитан оставил его у себя дома. Прошел день, затем другой, и еще один. Он ел, спал, просыпался по требованию тела. Изучил все трещины в стене напротив дивана.

Поначалу Капитан пытался с ним разговаривать. Спотыкался на имени Баки, когда обращался к нему. На второй раз, когда так случилось, он остановился и сжал челюсти. Потом говорил «Баки» безо всяких колебаний, с небольшим нажимом на имени, как будто если повторять, это может стать правдой. Солдат отвечал, только если ему задавали прямой вопрос. В других случаях он молчал. Больше не было смысла лгать, а говорить было не о чем.

 

Капитан пытался сидеть рядом с ним. Солдат шарахался прочь от теплого прикосновения руки, затем заставил себя не делать этого. Ему не разрешалось так себя вести. Ему вообще никак не разрешалось реагировать. Он не достаточно быстро одернул себя, и Капитан это заметил. Стив глянул, кратко, опустошенно, и больше не пытался его трогать.

Прошло несколько дней. Сны солдата становились все более разнообразными и частыми, образы взрывались в его голове яркими вспышками цвета и боли. Он проснулся четвертый раз на третью ночь, в его ушах звенело от воя, которого не было. В следующий раз, когда он проснулся, в комнате был Капитан и смотрел на него. Подошел ближе и окликнул:

– Баки…

Он собирался спросить. Сны означали, что пропущен срок перенастройки. Должно быть, что-то отразилось на его лице. Он не справлялся, не справлялся, он не мог себя контролировать. Капитан остановился, не подходя ближе и начал. 

– Может быть, поможет, если я…

Он не договорил. Подошел ближе, не прикасаясь, и сел в ногах солдата. Облизнул губы и сказал.

– Я когда-нибудь упоминал о том случае, когда Бекка – твоя сестра Бекка – хотела пойти плавать? Летом 1935 мы…

\- Перестань, - сказал солдат. Из ниоткуда в его голове подымалась смутная паника. – Перестань.

Стив остановился на полуслове. Поднял глаза, выжидая. Солдат больше ничего не сказал. Отвернулся в сторону, чтобы не видеть взгляда Стива. Это было проявлением слабости, но Капитан не сделал ему замечания.

\- Я могу уйти, - наконец сказал Стив. 

Солдат слегка кивнул, не глядя Стиву в лицо. Пауза. Затем он услышал, как удаляются шаги. 

Он не пытался спать дальше. Чтобы функционировать ему не требовался долгий сон. Он лежал и прислушивался к шагам Стива в соседней комнате.

Так продолжалось всю ночь. Капитан тоже не спал.

Затем настал четвертый день. Вскоре после восхода Капитан вошел и подчеркнуто легко произнес: 

– Я собираюсь на пробежку с Сэмом, Баки. Хочешь с нами?

Солдат не ответил.

\- Окей, - сказал Стив и глубоко вздохнул. – Вернусь и принесу завтрак.

Поскольку это требовало подтверждения, он кивнул. Капитан ушел. Он остался сидеть там, где провел последние несколько часов. Смотрел в никуда. Не думал о Коммандос или своей сестре. Не думал о воспоминаниях Стива. У него больше не было оправданий делать это.

 

***

 

Через два часа Капитан вернулся - хлопок двери и шаги в коридоре, - … убивает меня, - говорил Капитан. – Он и раньше был тихим, но это как… как будто никого нет дома. Мне нужна помощь, Сэм. Я не знаю, что делать.

\- Не можешь же ты всегда знать, что делать, Стив, - произнес Сокол.

Баки поднялся на ноги.

\- Только на прошлой неделе он был … не то чтобы в порядке, но разговаривал. Даже шутил. Он смеялся, - пауза. – Ты говорил, что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, - устало добавил Капитан. 

\- Все будет хорошо, Стив, - сказал Сокол.

\- Надеюсь, ты прав. Я просто не хочу верить, что от него ничего не осталось. И ты знаешь, я в это не верю. Даже если он никогда не вспомнит, он все еще… он пришел ко мне, и мне все равно, почему. Гидра, должно быть, его ищет, он это знает, потому и пришел.

Долгая пауза.

\- Прости, - сказал Стив. – Тебе должно быть уже тошно слышать мои разговоры на эту тему.

Сокол по-прежнему молчал. Баки сжал кулаки.

Капитан вошел в комнату. Удивился, увидев Баки на ногах. Он нес пластиковый пакет с покупками. 

– Я принес завтрак, Баки, - продемонстрировал пакет. Следом за ним в комнату вошел Сэм, его лицо выражало симпатию.

Солдат зарычал и кинулся на него.

Сэм тяжело упал и ударился головой о столик. Полдюжины книг обрушилось на пол, вместе с альбомом эскизов Стива и пустой чашкой из под кофе. Капитан заорал – Баки… Баки! – но он не слушал. Затем руки Стива обхватили его, оттаскивая назад. Он смотрел, как поднимается его мишень, мысленно уже соскользнув в холодную спокойную пустоту настоящего боя.

Мишень осторожно наблюдала за ним, потирая голову в том месте, куда пришелся удар. Капитан отпустил солдата. Поднял вверх невооруженные руки и принялся что-то говорить успокаивающим тоном. Сэм старался оказаться позади него, чтобы тело Стива служило преградой между ним и Баки. На другой стороне окно. Запасной выход.

Солдат оценил расстояние, беря в расчет помеху в лице Капитана на своем пути, сделал финт влево, а затем рванул направо. Перепрыгнул через диван - Стив отстал от него на полсекунды - и бросился вперед, прижав Сокола к полу. Нельзя дать ему подняться. – Убью тебя, - прохрипел он. - Я убью тебя.

Сэм извернулся под ним и позвал Стива. Времени не осталось.

Кулак его левой руки ударил точно в правую половину груди Сокола. 

Металл хрустнул. Полетел искры.

До этого момента он не был окончательно уверен.

Кто бы ни сделал этих роботов, он усовершенствовал дизайн. Уничтожение основного источника энергии, похоже, его даже не замедлило. Лишившись личины, робот стал драться всерьез. Он был гораздо, гораздо сильнее Сэма Уилсона. Он старался задушить его. Перед глазами плыли пятна, но он левой рукой вырвал руку противника из сустава. Тогда эта штука оставшейся рукой впилась ему в загривок и швырнула об стену по такой дуге, как человеческое существо ни за что бы ни смогло, даже Капитан. Он упал, слыша, как треснуло ребро. В глазах все поплыло. Во рту ощущался привкус крови. Он снова поднялся. Боль для него не являлась препятствием. 

Робот был на ногах, как будто не замечая отсутствия руки и здоровенной дырки в груди. Солдат бросился между ним и окном; тварь зашипела на него - такой звук никогда не могло бы произвести тело Сокола - и присела. Они снова сцепились, на сей раз солдату удалось обхватить металлической рукой глотку противника; будь у него точка опоры, он бы смог свернуть тому голову, как было с другим андроидом. Он вдавил пальцы под синтетическую кожу, чувствуя слишком сильное сопротивление металла под ней. Андроид не дал ему времени завершить движение. Неожиданно выгнув спину движением, выходившим за рамки человеческих возможностей, он перебросил его через себя. Одну секунду солдат смотрел в карие глаза, так похожие на глаза Сэма Уилсона. Сейчас эта штука легко могла убить его. Вместо этого робот нахмурился.

\- Зимний Солдат, - произнес он. 

Затем извернулся снова и быстрым, точно рассчитанным движением ухватил его левую ногу в двух местах и нажал. Его ужасной силы вполне хватило, чтобы сломать кость.

Дважды хрустнуло.

Вся схватка заняла несколько секунд.

Часть мозга солдата, которая не была охвачена жуткой агонизирующей болью, оценкой повреждений и ощущением прорвавшей кожу кости, отметила, что робот лишь вывел его из строя, а не уничтожил. Стоило ему об этом подумать, тварь рванулась к окну. Послышалось негромкое механическое жужжание, затем металлические крылья расправились над его плечами, разрывая рубашку. Они выдвинулись прямо из спины андроида.

Яркий промельк – щит Капитана Америка пролетел мимо него и врезался в робота. Тот споткнулся.

Капитан метнулся между ним и Баки и ухватил за крыло. Используя его как упор, он дернул андроида назад и опрокинул. Его сила не уступала силе робота. Он ударил его в лицо. И продолжал бить, пока там уже ничего не напоминало лицо Сэма Уилсона. Только когда тварь полностью затихла, и металлический череп разлетелся на несколько кусков, он остановился и посмотрел туда, где на полу все еще лежал солдат.

Тот закашлялся. – Голос был другой, - объяснил он. Горло болело. Нога была сильно повреждена, он сомневался, что сможет встать. – Запись. И походка была неправильной. Слишком тяжелая.

В глазах Стива появился ужас, когда он уставился на остатки андроида. Он присел и коснулся царапины на металле выступающего из спины крыла. Солдат помнил, как Сэм разложил крылья на полу в ту ночь, когда они ели пиццу, и ныл насчет царапин. Повреждения были точно такими же. Если он это видел, то и Капитан с его превосходной зрительной памятью тоже заметил. Когда Стив поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с Баки, на его лице ясно читались шок и страх. 

– Господи, Баки, - сказал он. – Если бы не ты…

Затем выражение его лица изменилось.

– Ты ранен.

\- Функционален, - отозвался солдат, что было бесспорной и очевидной ложью. Глупо так говорить, когда из ноги торчит кость - явный осложненный перелом; и он никоим образом не в порядке. Стив тоже так подумал, выражение его лица стало недоверчивым, а затем он оказался очень близко, осторожно прощупывая и пробуя, обследуя.

\- Тебе нужно в больницу, - заявил он, а затем его глаза метнулись обратно к сломанным остаткам анроида-копии его друга, и взгляд стал больным.

Солдат сказал: 

– Остался след. Звони Черной Вдове. Отправляйся его искать.

Капитан, казалось, разрывается на части. Для этого у него не было причин. Зимний Солдат в высшей степени способен позаботиться о себе. Сэм был хорошим другом Стива. 

А потом Стив сказал.

– Я не оставлю тебя здесь истекать кровью, слышишь меня?

Солдат проклинал свою сломанную ногу. Он допустил, чтобы его повредили и сделали бесполезным, а сейчас он задерживает Капитана, не позволяя заняться тем, что тот хотел. 

– Вправь и наложи шину, - сказал он. – Я быстро поправляюсь.

Капитан колебался.

– Насколько быстро?

Он явно надеялся на помощь Зимнего Солдата в спасательной миссии. Сознавая, что это невозможно, солдат ощутил укол, который не имел ничего общего со сломанным ребром.

\- Не настолько быстро, как ты, - ответил он. Зная собственные спецификации, он мог зачитать их куратору, если тот был незнаком с его возможностями и требовал дополнительную информацию. Он был своей собственной инструкцией по эксплуатации. Начал цитировать: - Легкий перелом - шестнадцать часов. Простой перелом - двадцать восемь часов…

\- Достаточно, - прервал его Стив, поднимая руку; он слегка побледнел и поджал губы. А солдат впервые заинтересовался, как именно Гидра получила такую информацию. Самым простым методом было ломать тело Баки Барнса разными способами и засекать время на самоисцеление. Тогда выражение лица Капитана имело смысл: кому бы понравилось, что такое делали со знакомым ему человеком. Он осторожно прикоснулся к живой руке солдата, что также имело смысл в данных условиях.

– Вправь и наложи шину, - повторил солдат. – А затем иди. Не…

\- Баки?

\- Эти твари из Гидры, - сказал Баки. – Не оставляй его Гидре.

Пальцы Капитана сжали его руку в неожиданно крепком пожатии.

– Не оставлю, - пообещал он.

 

 

В ванной у Стива имелась хорошо укомплектованная аптечка. Он обработал раны солдата осторожными, умелыми руками, вправил кость и наложил шину на сломанную ногу, перебинтовал ребра. Его мать, солдат помнил, работала медсестрой. Эти детали он заучил еще несколько недель назад.

Закончив, Капитан сказал:

– Давай, Бак, - его сверхчеловеческая сила легко позволила доставить солдата на кровать. Когда Баки уже лежал более или менее удобно, Капитан спросил – Порядок?

Запрос о текущем статусе. Солдат кивнул. Порядок.

\- Хорошо, - произнес Стив. Он быстро провел рукой по волосам солдата, своего рода благословение, а на его лице появилось нечитаемое выражение. – Я вернусь, - обещал он.

Солдат снова кивнул.

С того места, где он лежал, можно было видеть, как Капитан подхватил щит в соседней комнате. Он слышал начало телефонного разговора с Черной Вдовой.

– Наташа, - произнес Стив, и по его дрожащему голосу стало ясно, насколько жестко он контролировал свои эмоции, когда занимался ранами солдата. – Кто-то захватил Сэма.

Затем дверь квартиры захлопнулась за ним.

 

***

Прошло два дня. Поврежденные ребра солдата излечились быстро, синяки сошли еще быстрее. Нога срасталась медленнее, но к концу второго дня он достаточно легко мог хромать по квартире, хотя это и причиняло неудобства. Останки андроида остались лежать, где упали. Не похоже, чтобы они шевельнулись.

Капитан не возвращался.

Капитан Америка был в высшей степени компетентен; как и Черная Вдова. Но солдат обнаружил, что кое-что чувствует. Это давило на него физически, как острый голод, когда он думал, что Капитан может столкнуться с противником, который окажется сильнее его. Точно он не знал, должен ли ощущать такое, но подозревал, что нет. Он твердил себе, что ничего не чувствует. Продолжал следить за останками андроида, не шевельнется ли, хотя тот не двигался. Он старался не думать о Стиве.

На второй день, наблюдая, как солнечный луч ползет по ковру и освещает скрученный металл в обломках пустого сустава руки андроида, его внезапно осенило, что никто не узнает, если он будет думать.

Он ни для кого не представлял интереса; никто не спрашивал его о снах; никто не задавал вопросов. Никто не хотел знать, что у него в голове. Он один. Никто никогда не узнает. Он может думать о Стиве столько, сколько пожелает.

Так он и сделал.

Солдат перестал целыми днями сидеть на диване. Дни шли, а он ходил по комнатам в квартире Стива, брал вещи и ставил их на место, и думал о Стиве. Он испытывал странное удовольствие – думать, не подгоняя собственные мысли под информацию о том, как быть Баки Барнсом. Он позволил всему идти своим чередом, и мысли приходили бессвязно, ярко, почти как сны - куски историй Стива вперемежку с другими вещами, например, как Стив впустил его, дал одежду, приносил ему еду, даже когда знал, что ждет его не старый друг Баки, даже близко не он. 

Странные вещи происходили с ним. Он уже знал, что Капитан был в своем роде исключением. Это было понятно из книг, из правдивости его рассказов, очевидно по собственной неудачной попытке солдата остановить его вмешательство в Проект Озарение. Эту информацию он собрал. После долгих и долгих раздумий он пришел к мысли, которую почерпнул не из собранных данных, а додумался сам: причина, по которой Капитан был исключением, крылась не в его упорстве, уме, впечатляющих боевых качествах или чистом физическом превосходстве, а в самом факте, что это Стив, а Стив - хороший человек.

Он даже не мог вспомнить, возникала ли у него когда-либо подобная мысль.  
Стив был хорошим. Добрым. Он был внимательным, заботливым, дорожил тем, чем другие люди не дорожили. Сам выбирал свои битвы, он выбирал правильные битвы, и каким-то образом всегда знал, какие были правильными. И он выказывал участие к отвратительным обломкам человека, который однажды был его другом, потому что когда он любил, то любил всем сердцем.

 

Он поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что ноги сами принесли его в спальню Стива. Он тяжело осел на его кровать. Аккуратно заправленную. Так же неизбежно, как поезд движется по рельсам, он обнаружил, что его мысль пошла дальше. Если Стив был хорошим, то каким же был он? Он не похож на Стива. Всплыло воспоминание о белом шраме между пальцами Наташи Романов. У него было прошлое. Большую часть он не знал, но оно было.

Он догадывался, что в целом он вряд ли был хорошим.

Вот почему Сэм беспокоился, когда говорил, что они почти ничего не знают о нем, и вот почему Наташа предприняла шаги, чтобы вывести его на чистую воду. Оба они были внимательны к Стиву, зная его слабости. Он помнил, как сам говорил с бруклинским акцентом Баки, что Стив должен быть осторожен. Он сжал кулаки, живой и металлический. У Стива не имелось чувства, с которым родился солдат. Возможно, он действительно попытается оставить при себе запрограммированного Гидрой повредившегося головой киллера, позволяя спать на своем диване до бесконечности. 

Стив – идиот.

Мысли теперь возникали быстро и четко. Они не ощущались как холодный фокус, когда была миссия и была цель. Так даже лучше. Стив просил не уходить, но Баки не обязан его слушаться. Не обязан слушать. Он мог уйти. Он мог уйти и он должен уйти. Это будет Стиву только на пользу, черт возьми.

Кто-то кашлянул.

Он моментально оказался на ногах, даже еще не поняв, что слышал, нож в руке, сердце колотится. Он даже не заметил, что держал при себе нож.

\- Спокойно, - сказал голос, которого он не узнал. Мужчина вышел из тени возле спальни Стива. Он был одет в старую куртку, натянувшуюся на широких плечах, черные непрозрачные солнечные очки полностью скрывали глаза, у него был такой вид, будто одежда ему не принадлежит.

– Я не собирался вас пугать, - заметил он.

Одна рука мужчины была спрятана. Пистолет за спиной. Осторожен, но не намеревается угрожать. Но он оказался в квартире Стива, где не имел права находиться.

\- Знаете, кто я? – поинтересовался мужчина.

Имя было у него в голове, хотя он не помнил, как оно там оказалось. Он облизнул губы. 

\- Фьюри, - сказал он. – Николас Джей.

\- Мистер Барнс, - сказал Фьюри, Николас Джей.

Это было неправдой, как уже доказано. Он покачал головой

Брови Фьюри хмуро сошлись, что ясно просматривалось даже за непрозрачными очками. 

– Если вы думаете, что я собираюсь звать вас Мистер Солдат, имя - Зимний, то вы ошибаетесь. 

\- Зачем вы здесь? – поинтересовался он.

\- Да уж не социальный опрос произвожу, - сообщил Фьюри. – Наш общий друг попросил меня присмотреть за вами. Сказал, что вы ранены, - он сделал шаг вперед, убирая спрятанный доселе за спиной пистолет в карман куртки. До него все еще было легко дотянуться. Хотя, не настолько легко, чтобы солдат не сумел убить его, если так решит. Фьюри это знал, но не выказывал страха. – Вижу, что вы в порядке. Быстро выздоравливаете.

Спустя минуту солдат кивнул.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Фьюри. – Потому что я надеялся, что вы тот человек, которому требуется миссия.

Он вздохнул. Миссия. Шанс. 

– Да. Да.

\- Рад это слышать. Были времена, когда если мне требовались опытные оперативники, я мог вызвать дюжину высококлассных агентов. К несчастью выяснилось, что девяносто пять процентов из них никогда не меня не работали, а будучи мертвецом, я не располагаю прежними возможностями.

Он говорил на ходу. Зимний Солдат продолжал перемещать свой вес, чтобы держать его в поле зрения. Нож весомо оттягивал руку.

\- Большинство оставшихся агентов в данный момент участвуют в очень деликатной спасательной операции в Центральной Америке, - продолжал Фьюри. Он помолчал, и слегка наклонил голову. – Могу проинформировать, что несколько часов назад, во время их последнего отчета, Капитан Роджерс и агент Романов доложили, что ситуация под контролем.

Впервые за несколько дней сверлящее чувство внутри угомонилось. Стив в порядке. На его лице что-то отразилось, чего он не собирался показывать. Ему пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы вернуть нейтральное выражение, и он знал, что Фьюри увидел.

\- Это Капитан, - спросил он, - сказал, что я здесь, – голос его звучал хрипло, и он позабыл сделать ударение при вопросе в конце предложения.

Фьюри склонил голову.

Солдат сглотнул, опустил нож, затем поднял его снова.

– Расскажите мне о миссии.

Даже несмотря на солнечные очки он видел, что Фьюри рассматривает нож. По его позе. 

– Вы в курсе, что некто производит гиперреалистичных андроидов с улучшенными боевыми возможностями, - начал он. – Мы знаем, что это как-то связано с Гидрой. Мы продолжаем находить эти чертовы штуки на их базах. А теперь я получил информацию, которая заставляет верить, что Гидра не только использует, но и производит эти штуки на американской земле. Или скорее, под ней, - он полез в карман куртки, но вместо пистолета извлек оттуда папку. Бросил ее на постель Стива, где солдат мог дотянуться. – Крупное предприятие под заброшенным консервным заводом в Чикаго, - пояснил он. – Там могут храниться несколько тысяч андроидов, в резервуарах, подобным тем, что вы, как я понимаю, уже видели. Мы не знаем, что с ними планирует делать Гидра, но сомнительно, что поддерживать мир. Миссия проста, мистер Барнс. Там можно спрятать армию. Я хочу, чтобы там ничего не осталось.

Он не стал брать папку. 

– Это не миссия для одного убийцы, - ответил он.

\- Нет, мистер Барнс, это миссия для армии, которой у меня нет. Я видел вас в деле, и считаю, что за неимением армии, вы – лучший вариант.

\- Вы не знаете, не принадлежу ли я Гидре. Они меня создали. Они все еще могут меня контролировать.

\- Я очень хорошо осведомлен об этом, - сказал Фьюри. – Единственное, что у меня есть – это доверие капитана Роджерса.

У Баки перехватило дыхание.

Он молча смотрел на Фьюри, Николаса Джей, которого не помнил, хотя Фьюри явно знал кое-что о нем. Лицо Фьюри ничего не выражало. 

Это миссия. Она уведет его отсюда; когда Стив спасет Сэма и вернется домой, его уже там не будет, и это хорошо. Мысли начали выстраиваться по прямой линии. Он почти протянул руку за папкой. Остановился, когда на ум пришла некая мысль.

\- А что, если вы – очередной андроид? – поинтересовался он.

\- Как мне вас убедить? – спустя секунду спросил Фьюри.

\- Снимите очки.

Фьюри медленно снял очки. Исчерченная шрамами глазница выделялась белизной по контрасту с темной кожей. Солдат шагнул ближе, в его личное пространство, все еще сжимая нож. Он поднял его под таким углом, который не позволял его увидеть человеку с ограниченным периферийным углом обзора. Почувствовал, как напрягся Фьюри. Придвинувшись еще ближе, прижал плоскую часть лезвия к лицу Фьюри под поврежденным глазом, а затем передвинул под здоровый глаз.

Глаз вращался, следуя за его движениями, а не за ножом. Сам Фьюри не шевельнулся. Его дыхание, возможно, участилось - но только слегка.

Он повернул нож и оцарапал скулу Фьюри, ранка почти сразу же начала кровоточить.

Он шагнул назад.

\- У них не идет кровь, - пояснил он. 

И демонстративно убрал нож. Если потребуется, он выхватит его снова. Все так же демонстративно он развернулся к Фьюри спиной и взял папку, лежавшую на кровати Стива. Открыл, просмотрел содержимое, затем положил обратно. Он запомнил.

Он может быть полезным.

\- Я сделаю это, - сказал он.

Фьюри кивнул. 

– Тогда не тратьте время, мистер Барнс, - посоветовал он. – До Иллинойса путь неблизкий.

Баки обвел глазами спальню Стива. Подхватил кожаную куртку, принадлежащую Роджерсу, и накинул на себя. При нем было два ножа. Остальное свое оружие он заберет из укрытия, где его оставил. Самый быстрый и безопасный путь – по крышам, подальше от улиц. Он задержался, перекинув одну ногу за оконную раму, когда на ум пришла мысль.

\- Кодовое имя.

\- Что, простите? – спросил Фьюри

\- Мое имя. Кодовое имя, - повторил он. – Мое второе имя - Зимний.

Последовала пауза. Затем Фьюри хмыкнул. – И я уверен, что друзья называют вас Коди, мистер Барнс, но я к ним не отношусь. Ожидаю рапорт в течение двадцати четырех часов.

Солдат отсалютовал и через окно выскользнул на крышу.

Стив, возможно, рассмеялся бы.

 

***

 

Он забрал свою амуницию и украл машину, чтобы добраться до Чикаго. Дорога заняла двенадцать часов, но он решил, что не возражает. Утомить его нелегко. Он не мог вспомнить, ездил ли когда-нибудь через Индиану, было приятно думать, что нет. Мысли были ясными как никогда. Куртка Стива все еще была на нем, она была немного велика, но все равно ему нравилась. И у него была миссия.

Он не мог припомнить, посылали ли его когда-нибудь истреблять армию роботов. Что не означало, что этого не случалось.

Он следил за заброшенным консервным заводом и вскоре после полуночи был вознагражден, когда немаркированный фургон въехал туда и несколько часов спустя, выехал оттуда. Он выбрал место и запрыгнул на крышу фургона. Затем свернул голову водителя. Будь тот человеком, вышло бы грязно, но он был из металла. Данные Фьюри подтвердились.

Осмотр изнутри показал, что фургон не столь безобиден, как выглядел снаружи. Слишком много там было металлизированной брони и пуленепробиваемых деталей для этого, плюс, приличное количество артиллерии в задней части. А еще там имелись странные экраны с цифрами и прочая высокотехнологичная начинка. Он припарковал фургон и потыкал кнопки, они вспыхнули зеленым и погасли. Если Фьюри нужен кто-то с компьютерными талантами, мог бы подождать или послать Вдову. А солдат просто поедет на этой штуке.

Он направил машину прямо через главные ворота, которые автоматически открылись, в маленькой старой будке охранника никого не было. 

Не самый скрытный способ пробраться внутрь. Возможно, он мог придумать что-то получше. Ты призрак, тень, сказало что-то в его голове, не его голосом. Совершенное орудие убийства - как история сосульки.

Сосульки?

Сосульки тают. Отпечатки пальцев растворяются. Никаких следов не остается… Надо ли задавать вопросы?

«Незначительный сбой, сэр. Перенастройка устранит это…»

Баки крепко сжал пальцы обеих рук на руле фургона. Впереди находился большой склад с подозрительно серьезным замком на металлической двери. Все его инстинкты требовали проявить осторожность и внимание, найти тихий способ проникнуть внутрь.

Среди прочего, в куче оружия в глубине фургона имелся реактивный гранатомет. Он не помнил, когда или как обучался работать с такими штуками, но какая разница. Он знал, на что они способны.

Как во сне, он вытащил его, пристроил на плече и прицелился.

Двери склада взорвались с удовлетворительным БУМ и тусклыми языками темного пламени.

Уголок его рта приподнялся в ухмылке, которая радикально отличалась от тех, которые он отрабатывал для Стива.

Первые две дюжины или около того солдат противника, которых он встретил, были людьми. Возможно из Гидры, или типа того. В живых никто не остался, спрашивать было не у кого. К тому времени, как он закончил, кровь заляпала стены и его одежду. Часть пятен с куртки Стива он вытер. Поднял труп мужчины, который ранее выкрикивал приказы, и подтащил его к недостаточно хорошо спрятанному сканнеру. Прижал к нему руку мертвеца - и в полу открылся люк. Вниз, в темноту вела металлическая лестница. Поблескивающие далеко внизу синие полоски подсветки напомнили освещение из холодильника, который они со Стивом и Наташей исследовали.

Он перебросил пистолет в живую руку и сиганул вниз, сжимая металлическими пальцами поручень. В конце лестницы в озере света появились два охранника, которые целились вверх. Он пристрелил обоих, пули в голову, плеснула кровь – значит, тоже не роботы. Металлические пальцы скрежетали по поручню, но он знал, что рука выдержит его вес. Тяжело спрыгнул на пол. Сменил пистолет на полуавтоматическую винтовку и стал ждать.

Топота не слышно. Никто не пришел.

Где-то там находились, возможно, несколько тысяч гиперреалистичных андроидов с улучшенными боевыми качествами.

Но ни один из них не был им.

Солдат пожал плечами, приспосабливаясь к кожаной куртке Стива. И двинулся вперед.

За первым же углом его поджидал отряд андроидов. Их было двенадцать. Мир сузился и приобрел ледяную резкость. Думать не нужно. Все, что не он - приемлемая мишень. Не нужно заботиться о чистоте, аккуратности, тонкости. На его пути не будет союзников. Он здесь для того, чтобы уничтожать.

 

Он истребил двенадцать андроидов, и еще двенадцать, а когда коридор расширился - двадцать четыре. Несколько тысяч минус сорок восемь – все равно остается несколько тысяч. Он нашел отзывающуюся эхом комнату, заставленную резервуарами-холодильниками. Ближайшие к нему раскрылись, синяя жидкость вытекла наружу, находившиеся внутри роботы ожили и заступили ему дорогу. Он позволил оттеснить себя через комнату к выглядящей знакомой контрольной панели и ввел пароль, одновременно отмахиваясь от ударов металлической рукой, как молотом.

\- Кодовое имя: Зимний Солдат, - пробубнил динамик. – Подтверждено.

Наседавшие андроиды внезапно застыли. Он дернулся, пытаясь уйти от атаки, которой так и не последовало. 

\- Подтверждено, - произнес ближайший андроид, его глаза вспыхнули зеленым. - Подтверждено. Подтверждено, - эхом отозвались остальные. Из под их кожи пробивался зеленый свет. - Подтверждено.

\- Какого черта? – поинтересовался Баки.

Он выстрелил ближайшему андроиду в грудь и череп – в оба источника энергии, и тот упал. Даже не пытался уклониться. Эти штуки могли ловить пули в воздухе. Таким же образом он начал систематически уничтожать остальных. Последний, дергаясь на полу, взглянул на него лицом молодого мужчины и произнес. – Зимний Солдат, прошу проследовать к Контролю. 

Он выстрелил ему между глаз. Внутри аккуратной дырки от пули блеснул металл.

Что-то тут не так. Что-то не так. Аварийное завершение миссии, подумал он. Взорвать все и сматываться.

 

Аварийное завершение миссии, думал он, но продолжал идти все дальше и дальше.

По пути он миновал еще три отряда андроидов, все стояли неподвижно, под их синтетической кожей мелькали зеленые полосы света. Он убил – деактивировал - их всех. Это была полезная предосторожность на случай, если они вернутся онлайн, как только он пройдет мимо. Они не боролись, но их человеческие на вид глаза следили за ним. Пистолет он держал в левой руке. Шел дальше, и не знал почему. Знал, куда идти, и не понимал, откуда в нем это знание.

Контроль оказался маленькой белой комнатой, в которой не было ничего, кроме низкого стола. На нем лежало тело, нет, андроид. У него не было синтетической кожи, волос, одежды – голый металл, но среди окружающей его массы проводов были видны руки и ноги, голова. Провода входили и выходили из него, перепутываясь вокруг стола, и исчезали в стенах. На краю восприятия слышался очень низкий гул.

Именно этот гул позволил ему осознать, что он что-то ощущает. Он так не привык чувствовать что-либо, что едва обратил внимание. Ощущение, будто что-то ползло сзади по шее.

Существо на столе повернуло металлический череп и открыло горящие зеленым светом глаза. Посмотрело на него.

\- Вот и ты, - сказал голос, который он… нет, нет, пожалуйста… голос, он… Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сержант, три два… голос…

У существа на столе не было ничего, чем можно было бы выразить эмоции, поэтому оно не нахмурилась при виде него. Но он знал, что однажды оно хмурилось, хмурилось и делало пометки в планшете и говорило кому-то невидимому:

– Увеличьте дозу и попытайтесь снова…

Его левая рука не сработает. Пришлось потянуться правой рукой и вынуть из левой пистолет. Правая рука дрожала. Его руки никогда не дрожали. Он не чувствовал. Он не промахивался. Он…

Он прицелился в металлический череп на столе и спустил курок, затем прицелился в грудь и выстрелил снова, навел пистолет на самый большой комок проводов и расстрелял его тоже, а затем взвыл сигнал тревоги, и все начало взрываться, но он опустошил всю обойму в ту штуку, прежде чем развернулся и рванул прочь, он бежал и бежал по освещенным синеватым светом коридорам, которые были все одинаковыми.

Он не помнил, как оказался снаружи заброшенного завода. Стоял и смотрел, как руины медленно схлопываются внутрь и почва вспучивается. Он понятия не имел, что сделал. Из под земли доносился рокот. Мысленно он видел похожих на людей андроидов, висящих с открытыми глазами в своих резервуарах, похороненных заживо под руинами рухнувшего завода. Грохот усилился, превратился в вопль, вой, и он стоял прямо на краю, наблюдая, как уходит из под ног земля, пока кто-то не налетел сбоку и не оттащил назад.

 

\- Ух ты, - сказал Сокол, - смотри под ноги, не упади туда. Ты в порядке? – он глянул на то, что быстро превращалось в кратер, и присвистнул. – Господи. Сначала небольшое похищение, а теперь вот это. Сплошная развлекуха, клянусь.

Затем появился Стив, примчался бегом и замер рядом с ними, окликнул – Баки? – и замолк, глядя на кратер.

То, что Стив рядом, каким-то образом встряхнуло его. Стив, который слишком сильно любит. Стив, который идиот. Он хотел повернуться к нему и улыбнуться улыбкой Баки Барнса, и Стив бы тогда облегченно закатил глаза и сказал «мог бы дождаться меня, придурок». Он хотел вернуться с ним домой, и спать на его диване, и впитывать его воспоминания, пока они не станут реальными, по-настоящему реальными. Господи, он хотел быть Баки Барнсом, он хотел получить жизнь мертвого мужчины, это была единственная вещь, которую он когда-либо хотел, сколько себя помнил, но он заставил свое лицо принять холодное выражение.

\- Такого человека нет, - сказал он Стиву. – Ты уже должен это знать.

 

 

 

Если бы не Сэм, сказавший:

– Не стоит ли нам убраться отсюда? – у них со Стивом завязался бы спор прямо на месте. Он понял, как только увидел этот взгляд на лице Стива, что спор будет, если Стиву есть, что сказать. А у него есть. Стив не откажется от друга. Стив – хороший.

Когда они ехали обратно, он закрыл глаза, позволяя им считать, что дремлет, а сам пытался придумать, что можно сказать, чтобы заставить Стива отпустить его. Думать было трудно. Мысли возвращались к комнате со столом и существом на столе: Контроль. Вот и ты, думал он, затем, чтобы прогнать это воспоминание, постарался решить, что сказать Стиву, а вместо этого, его предательские мысли ушли в сторону и замкнулись на заезженных путях историй Стива. «Я услышал твой голос и пришел за тобой. Ты лежал на столе, но я помог тебе встать, ты мог идти. Мы выбрались. Мы ушли.»

Он неловко взял Стива за руку и, спотыкаясь, они пошли прочь из банка, мимо разломанных остатков машин, кресла, резервуара размером с человека, и тут один из мертвых оперативников Гидры, лежащих у его ног, сказал:

– Что-то мне не кажется, что этого парня следует внезапно будить, - а затем, тихонько. – По крайней мере, похоже, что ему снится хороший сон.

\- В кои-то веки, - сказал Стив, положив руку ему на плечо, которое превратилось в металлическое, как только он отвернулся. – Эй, Баки. Эй, давай, Баки, - Касание руки исчезло с плеча Баки и возникло около уха, отводя волосы с лица.

Он открыл глаза, лицо Стива было прямо перед ним, ближе, чем он ожидал. Он моргнул пару раз.

\- Мы дома, - произнес Стив.

Он молча пошел за ними в квартиру Стива. Остатки андроида, изображавшего Сэма, все еще лежали на полу. Увидев их, Сэм издал невнятный вопль.

– А что, обычно я в таком виде не предстаю, лицо свернуто на спину, жуть какая, - заметил он. – У него мои крылья.

Затем он обошел андроида вокруг, увидел сломанный металл и ошметки синтетической кожи – все, что осталось от лица. Некоторое время молчал. Наконец рассмеялся, толкнул его ногой и качнул головой в сторону Баки.

– А ты времени не теряешь, верно?

\- Вообще-то, это сделал я, - слегка виновато пояснил Стив.

Брови Сэма взлетели вверх.

\- Когда я понял, что они схватили тебя, я немного…

\- Я тронут, - заявил Сэм. – Хотя, Стив, не знаю, говорил ли тебе кто-нибудь, но мне кажется, у тебя имеются некоторые проблемы с управлением гневом.

Баки бы фыркнул и рассмеялся, и сказал «ага, кто бы говорил, видел бы ты этого мелкого парня в прежние времена». Баки рассказал бы анекдот насчет драки в баре или в ванной, или в темной аллее, о рыцарских замашках Стива и его дурацком темпераменте – маленький парень не может себе позволить заводиться, как Стив, но это никогда его не останавливало, ни на секунду. Баки счел бы это очень забавным, а виноватое выражение лица Стива – еще забавнее, и он уже смеялся, прежде чем вспомнил, что он больше не пытается быть Баки Барнсом.

Они оба смотрели на него. Взгляд Сэма был задумчивым, а у Стива – рефлексивно раздраженным, а затем внезапно - исполненным надежды. Он вспомнил, что несколько дней назад вообще едва говорил со Стивом, прежде чем тот отправился спасать Сэма. И уж точно не смеялся.

Он ощутил смутную злость на себя. Его не должно было быть здесь, когда вернется Сэм. Он принял решение. Это было единственным решением, которое он принял, а он не смог придерживаться его даже пару минут, потому что позволил себе отвлечься на сны. Он должен уйти. Нет, должен рассказать им о той штуке, которую зовут Контроль, и которая, он знал, стоит за всеми роботами, и которую, он практически уверен, ему вряд ли удалось уничтожить, а вот потом он должен уйти.

Рот ему не повиновался. Он уже знал, что так будет, но все равно пытался. Не смог произнести ни одного слова.

\- Я собираюсь спать, - вместо этого произнес он. И уселся на свой диван.

\- Сэм, ты тоже можешь остаться, - пригласил Стив.

\- В смысле, ты хочешь, чтобы я был там, где сможешь присмотреть за мной, - заявил Сэм.  
– Эй, нет, я не спорю. Я тоже хочу быть там, где смогу присмотреть за собой. Тут всякий параноиком станет, - он состроил гримасу. – База в Мексико была переполнена этими штуковинами. Чем больше времени с ними проводишь, тем жутче становится. Я тебя уже благодарил?

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - слегка улыбнулся Стив.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Сэм. – И, эй, а ты не задавался вопросом, вдруг кого-то еще из тех, кого мы знаем, заменили злобным роботом? Потому что я как раз об этом думал. 

Стив поморщился. 

– Теперь и я тоже.

\- Утром проверим всех знакомых, - решил Сэм. – Как-нибудь. В любом случае, я останусь при одном условии – тебе придется убрать отсюда злобного робота-меня, прежде чем я улягусь здесь спать.

Как только останки андроида были убраны, Сэм растянулся на другом диване. Стив ушел в свою спальню, оставив дверь открытой. Спустя долгое время солдат рискнул встать. Он направился было к окну, а затем развернулся обратно в сторону спальни Стива. 

Стив спал, комфортабельно раскинувшись. Солдат стоял в дверях и смотрел, выравнивая собственное дыхание в ритме движения груди Стива. Ни с того, ни с сего, ему вспомнилось, как Черная Вдова целовала его ночью, подстраивая для него ловушку. Мягкий рот и близость. Теплые пальцы Стива на его локте. Он не старался как-то объединить эти мысли.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, глаза Сэма были открыты и поблескивали во тьме. 

– Эй, - прошептал тот, когда увидел, что солдат смотрит на него. – Проверяешь его?  
Солдат промолчал.

\- Я ветеран. Сплю чутко, - пояснил Сэм, как бы извиняясь. – Не волнуйся. Он в порядке?

Солдат кивнул.

\- Рад это слышать, - пробормотал Сэм и снова закрыл глаза.

Солдат вернулся на свой диван. Дождался, когда дыхание Сэма станет ровным. Встал. На сей раз он не позволит себе задержаться и взглянуть на Стива. Ему не нужны прощания.

 

*** 

 

Он шел по ночной улице куда глаза глядят. И далеко не сразу заметил слежку. Вот и доказательство, что с ним что-то не так.

Он свернул на пустынную улицу и те, кто следили за ним, ускорили шаг. Он прислушался. Двое. Солдат развернулся.

Позади него двое парней обменялись взглядами, один сказал:

– Эээ.

\- Нам нужны твой бумажник и телефон, - заявил другой, к концу предложения воинственный тон превратился в нервозный.

Он уставился на них. 

– Вы пытаетесь меня ограбить?

Спустя секунду первый парень неловко кивнул.

\- Совсем придурки?

\- Эй, - начал было второй.

\- Проваливайте, - приказал Баки.

Развернулся и пошел дальше. Слышал, как они шептались позади. Он немного повысил голос. 

– Попытаетесь наскочить – убью.

Больше не было ни шепота, ни шагов.

Он шел дальше. Никуда конкретно. Он старался сделать то, что должен и дважды потерпел неудачу. Не смог убить Капитана и не смог стать Баки Барнсом. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти к Фьюри. Тот найдет ему применение, это уж точно. Фьюри скажет ему, кем быть. Но – он снова вспомнил существо на столе. Контроль. Вот и ты. Шшш. Фьюри мог называть его «мистер Барнс» и обращаться как с чем-то средним между машиной и человеком и снова послать его найти Контроль и …

Он прислонился к дереву. Понятия не имел, откуда оно взялось. Рукой и лицом прижался к стволу. Шорох листьев. Он в парке. Кора дерева была шероховатой и жесткой. Его затрясло. Он не мог, не мог пойти к Фьюри, если это означает встретиться лицом к лицу с той штукой, она узнала его и не позволила говорить. Ты не боишься, твердил он себе, и ужасно, чудовищно боялся.

Тихий звук – кто-то шагнул на траву поблизости от него. Баки не шелохнулся. 

– Сгиньте, - сказал он. – Пошли прочь. Я серьезно.

\- Пошли прочь, - эхом отозвался голос, который ничуть не походил на недавних предполагаемых грабителей. Тихий голос. - Я серьезно, - потом пауза. - Пошли прочь. Я серьезно, - повторил голос, и сейчас акцент стал точно таким же, как у него, каждый слог на своем месте. Баки выпрямился. Его живая рука все еще дрожала. По спине бежали мурашки. Когда он обернулся, он уже наполовину знал, что увидит. 

Человек с его лицом ухмыльнулся ему как Баки Барнс.

\- Пошли прочь. Я серьезно, - снова повторил он. Затем его поза изменилась, перейдя в холодную готовность, которую Баки знал намного лучше, чем знал себя самого.

Андроид атаковал.

От первого удара Баки уклонился, послышался удар и треск – металлический кулак врезался в дерево. У робота оба кулака были металлическими, и не было слабой стороны. Он был быстрее и умел драться. Мысль, что эта штука вернется к Стиву – войдет в его дом, притворяясь другом Стива – придала Баки отчаянную силу, но этого оказалось недостаточно.

Он почувствовал, как игла впилась в шею сбоку. А затем ничего уже не чувствовал.


	2. Смерть от  воды

\- Ты проснулся.

Ему пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы набрать воздуха и выругаться. Левая сторона немедленно взорвалась болью, берущей начало в плече. Удар током, от руки. Корчась от боли, он повалился на холодный пол.

\- Зачем же так грубить, - произнес синтезированный голос. В его тоне слышалась насмешка и акцент, которого он не знал. Это ничего не значило – он много чего не знал.  
– Знаешь, кто я?

Все еще лежа на полу, солдат открыл глаза и понял, что смотрит на экран, занимающий всю стену камеры. Две другие стены были из обычного камня; третья – решетка, за которой находился освещенный синим светом коридор, где не было ничего и никого. Лицо на экране было составлено из зеленых полос света. Грубое подобие человеческой головы, как будто кто-то не заботился о деталях. Лицо было ему незнакомо.

\- Нет, - ответил он.

У лица на экране появилось выражение, немного смахивающее на улыбку. 

– Хорошо, - поведало оно. – Ты и не должен меня знать. В конце концов, тебя починят.

Солдат закашлялся. Горло болело. 

– Ты – Контроль, - понял он.

\- Так называют меня мои создания, - согласилось оно. – А что может быть лучше, чем быть Контролем?

\- Почему я не мог рассказать о тебе? – спросил солдат. – Я хотел рассказать им о тебе… должен был рассказать… почему я не смог…?

\- Я разработал тебя, - ответило оно. - Создал тебя. Я предпочитаю быть тайной, и вряд ли тебе удастся побороть своего создателя. Ты нанес себе некоторые повреждения, Зимний Солдат, но не настолько серьезные.

Он с трудом приподнялся и сел. Маленький бессмысленный акт неповиновения, но он все равно так поступил. Стив вел бы себя так же, подумал он. Затем до него, наконец, дошло, сказанное.

– Ты меня создал, - повторил он.

Брови на лице приподнялись. Лучше уж так, чем когда оно улыбалось.  
Слова как будто сами вырвались у него, Зимний Солдат услышал свой вопрос: 

\- Почему?

\- Если бы только знал, - призналось лицо. – Как много раз ты задавал мне этот вопрос. Он надоел мне уже лет пятьдесят назад, по меньшей мере. Зачем спрашивать меня «Почему», Зимний Солдат? Для тебя нет «Почему». Машине оно не нужно. А я всегда создавал превосходные машины.

\- Роботов, - сказал он.

\- О? Мои андроиды, да, мои новейшие создания. Как много можно сделать с продвинутой технологией этой эпохи. В этом будущем, которое помогла создать Гидра, есть несколько очень способных людей. Никто из них, разумеется, не столь же гениален, как я, но я – экстраординарен. Хочешь узнать о моих роботах, Зимний Солдат? Они выглядят как люди. Могут вести себя как люди. Но внутри они намного проще и элегантнее. В отличие от людей, у них есть цель. Они не думают. Не чувствуют. Это машины, созданные исключительно ради убийства. Как и ты.

Он промолчал.

\- Тебя это беспокоит? Зря, ты должен гордиться. Ты в некотором роде шедевр, и ты – их родоначальник. Как рука? Надеюсь, посланный мной шок не был слишком уж болезненным. Я никогда не хотел причинять тебе боль.

Солдат не смог удержаться – он захохотал. Звук странным эхом прокатился по камере и в коридоре за решеткой.

\- Нет, нет, не так, - сказало лицо. – Не боль, никогда. Я не жалкий садист; я всегда презирал боль. Мои роботы вообще не могут страдать. Когда ты находишься в рабочем режиме, то тоже не испытываешь боли. Разве так не лучше? Страдание ничего не стоит, оно бессмысленно. Я всегда в это верил. В рациональном мире не будет страданий.

\- Ты сотворил это со мной, - сказал он.

\- Я дважды спас твою жизнь и сделал бессмертным. Забрал твою печаль и страдание; дал тебе силу, и власть, и цель. Что проку было в том, кем ты был? Я превратил тебя в свой дар будущему, - лицо оживилось. Мелькание зеленых полос света порождало странные тени на полу камеры. – Да, я дважды спас тебя! Ты бы никогда не пережил падение в Альпах, если бы не мои эксперименты; твое сломанное тело недолго бы продержалось в снегу, если бы я не послал Гидру найти тебя.

\- Я был им, - сказал он. – Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом. Баки Барнсом. Я был им.

\- Да, был. И чем именно? Ничтожеством. Парень из Бруклина, - лицо усмехнулось. – Ни интеллекта, ни интересов – но я видел твой потенциал. Видел, кем ты можешь стать. Ты стал выдающимся орудием в руках высшей силы. Ты служил такой великой цели, какую едва ли сможешь понять. В своем рабстве ты обрел истинную свободу – свободу от боли, от сожалений, от желаний и страхов. Разве так не лучше? – синтезированный голос снова стал сочувствующим. – Взгляни на сломанную вещь, какой ты стал. Разве не лучше быть сильным?

Он не мог ответить. Сидел, стараясь дышать. Зеленые полоски света, освещавшие камеру неестественным светом, погасли, экран потемнел. Единственным источником света остались синеватые световые полоски коридора. Он опустил взгляд на свои руки. Одна из них слегка светилась синим в тенях. 

 

 

Следить за временем было сложно, да солдат особо и не пытался. В доме Капитана ритм дней и ночей почти обрел смысл; в камере хрупкое подобие рутины рухнуло снова. Он старался спать как можно меньше. Боялся, что уже никогда больше не очнется. Контроль придет за ним по пустому коридору и то, что проснется в какой-нибудь лаборатории, или банковском хранилище через десять или сто лет, уже не будет им.

Иногда спать все же приходилось. Когда он просыпался, его била дрожь.

Лицо Контроля приходило и уходило. Когда появлялись зеленые полосы, раскрашивая пол камеры, он старался отвлечься от звучания синтезированного голоса, не давая им до себя дотянуться. Они двигались, когда выражение лица менялось, но если сжаться в комок в дальнем углу камеры, свет доставал только до его левой ноги.

\- Ты боишься, - сочувственно произнес Контроль. – Не бойся. В этом здании в данный момент нет необходимого оборудования, чтобы починить тебя. Когда оно прибудет, ты больше никогда не испытаешь страха.

Страх выворачивал его внутренности, все тело дрожало, сердце колотилось слишком громко. Он не мог это контролировать. Раньше это и не требовалось. Стив бы знал. Он не был уверен точно, сколько у него ушло времени, чтобы додуматься до этого, но эта мысль принесла огромное облегчение. В рассказах о войне Стив часто упоминал, что он боялся, и все равно оставался Стивом.

\- Вот так, Баки, - сказал Стив. – Ты сможешь.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он. 

\- Это правильно, ты и должен благодарить меня, - согласился Контроль. – Ты поднялся над человечеством…

\- Я не с тобой разговаривал, приятель, - подумал или сказал вслух он. Стив фыркнул.  
Зеленый свет замигал. Лицо выразило раздражение.

– Ты нестабилен. Ты подчинишься контролю, - сказало оно, и экран погас.

Баки остался лежать в углу, где его не доставал свет. Стив сел на пол, спиной к стене, так, что до него при желании можно было дотянуться. Он не пытался.

– Думаю, у тебя могут быть видения, Баки, - сказал Стив.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Баки. – Не уходи никуда.

\- Ни за что, - обещал Стив.

Он закрыл глаза и стал слушать истории Стива о прежних временах. Голос Стива становился то громче, то тише, но даже когда он едва мог его слышать, знал, что он есть. Иногда зеленый свет Контроля возвращался, и статика заглушала все звуки, но он знал, что голос все еще звучит. Все равно, что слушать радио, рассеянно думал он. Совсем не плохо. Не так страшно спать.

Но все равно старался бодрствовать.

 

 

\- Профессор, - говорил кто-то. – Я не спорю с вами. Я просто беспокоюсь, что…

\- Согласен, добровольное подчинение предпочтительней, но время дорого. Простое предварительно стирание памяти сделает его более послушным для последующей настройки. Если он еще больше сломается, мы потеряем десятилетия работы.

Стив сказал: 

– Ты должен проснуться. Просыпайся немедленно.

\- Стив, - пробормотал Баки. Его глаза никак не открывались. Что здесь делает Стив? Никто не может быть настолько тупым, чтобы послать маленького парня вроде Стива на фронт. Он должен быть в безопасности, дома, в Нью Йорке.

\- Баки, просыпайся сейчас же, - настаивал Стив.

\- Мне просто любопытно, Профессор, разве ваш текущий проект не превзошел это старье? Нет нужды из сентиментальности цепляться за старое оборудование. Мы можем его просто уничтожить.

\- Ваше мнение не представляет интереса, - сказал… Зола. Зола – так звали его помощники, маленький, похожий на кролика, ученый Гидры, который вытаскивал его из камеры на допросы, которые превращались совсем не в допросы. Задаваемые ему Золой вопросы не имели ничего общего с войной. Вместо этого были инъекции, приглушенные дискуссии с помощниками, «можешь ли ты описать ощущения в правой ноге».

Баки с трудом сглотнул. Не имело значения, о чем его спрашивали; он должен отвечать только одно:

\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, - сказал он. Его голос царапал глотку как пила.

\- Правильно, - сказал Стив. Он по-прежнему не представлял, что здесь делает Стив.

Следующие слова получились медленнее. Было трудно мыслить отчетливо. Но все же был путь, он знал, как по нему пройти.

– С… сержант, - выдавил он, наконец. – Три два, - он конвульсивно сглотнул. – Три два… три…

\- Что он говорит?

Три два пять…

Пять…

Солдат открыл глаза. Он был уже в кресле. Стальные фиксаторы удерживали руки.  
Нагромождение машин вокруг него выглядело сооруженным на скорую руку. Андроиды Контроля стояли позади с таким видом, будто следили, но ведь их и создавали похожими на людей. Двое ученых Гидры уставились на него. Позади них на огромном экране светилось тошнотворно зеленое лицо Контроля. 

-… пять, - произнес он, глядя на Контроль. Он не знал, почему сказал это. Это был путь, или вроде того. Но дальше пути не было.

\- Обнулите его немедленно! – рявкнул Контроль.

Ученые Гидры были быстрыми - для ученых. Он выломал слишком слабые фиксаторы на левой руке, сорвал удерживающие правую, и убил обоих прежде, чем они успели сделать пару шагов. Но вот миновать роботов у него бы не вышло, их было слишком много, а у него не было оружия. Вместо этого, он развернулся и принялся крушить машины, пока его не свалили. Он слышал, как воет и воет вокруг него ветер.

 

 

Солдат пришел в себя снова в камере. Экран уже включился, и на нем было лицо Контроля. Зеленый свет полосами освещал его от макушки до пяток. 

– Мне интересно, чего ты намеревался этим достичь, - с акцентом произнес голос (Имя, подумал он… на мгновение он вспомнил имя голоса. Но сразу же забыл). – Я всегда смогу восстановить машины.

Он несколько раз кашлянул. Болело все, что не из металла. Роботы били основательно.

\- Почему бы тебе не уничтожить меня? – предложил он. По сравнению с заключением в этой камере смерть была бы предпочтительней. Лучше, чем альтернатива. – Твой парень был прав. Эти роботы означают, что я тебе не нужен. 

\- Для твоей прежней цели – нет. Но ты не просто убийца, Зимний Солдат. Ты – доказательство концепции.

\- Да ну? – сказал он. – И что за концепция? 

\- Большинство людей ведут бессмысленное существование, - продолжал Контроль, не ответив. – Они страдают, а потом умирают. Они не достигают ничего достойного внимания. Не строят ничего замечательного. Шумные, грязные, бессмысленные животные. Я всегда предпочитал машины.

\- Так замени нас всех роботами, - горько сказал он.

\- Ах, я так и собирался, - признался Контроль. – Но чистая биологическая хаотичность  
иногда дает хорошие результаты. Редко, очень редко рождаются экстраординарные индивидуумы. Я один из них: мой гений проявился с ранних лет. Такие умы, как мой, стоят сохранения. Но вот от остальных можно избавиться, таким образом, страдание исчезнет. Тупые несчастные животные будут заменены машинами: аккуратными, надежными, полезными. Ты, Зимний Солдат, доказательство возможности этого. Ты – первый из нового человечества, - с огромным удовлетворением произнес он. – Эрскин был дураком, - подумав, добавил он. – Он неправильно понимал свою работу. Он думал, что сможет творить героев, как в сказках. Но даже американцы – по крайней мере, самые умные – знают, что им нужно оружие. Супер-солдат Эрскина остается таким же оружием, как и ты. Единственная разница - он менее эффективен. 

\- Я не машина, - помолчав, сказал он. – Нет. Я не…

\- В этот самый момент, - прервал Контроль, - человек, который выглядит как ты, говорит как ты и двигается как ты, живет в квартире Капитана Америка. Он разговаривает так же как ты. Ведет себя так же. Люди, которые видят его каждый день, не могут заметить разницы.

Он застыл. Со всеми своими страхами он позабыл – позволил себе забыть – что та тварь была там, жила со Стивом…

\- Даже человек, называющий себя твоим другом, не видит разницы между тобой и машиной, - продолжал Контроль - Так ты уверен, что она есть?

Он не мог ответить.

\- Я вижу твое огорчение. Тебе не нужно чувствовать его, - сказал Контроль. – Ничего не нужно чувствовать. Стирание более эффективно, когда ты подчиняешься ему.

\- Нет, - ответил солдат.

Лицо наклонилось – на несуществующей шее. - Я изыщу методы убедить тебя, - сказало лицо. - За эти годы Гидра провела обширные исследования относительно того, как сломить твое упорство.

Зеленые огни потухли.

Он ждал. Он надеялся – самую малость. На галлюцинацию со Стивом, на что-нибудь. Приятное. Успокаивающее. Но ничего не появилось. Видимо, таким путем ему уже не уйти. Жаль, думал он. Это была самая хорошая вещь, которую его мозг с ним проделывал.

«Первый из нового человечества». По какой-то причине на ум сначала пришел не Стив, а Наташа, затем Сэм. Игроки в бейсбол в телевизоре Стива. Незнакомцы на улицах те несколько раз, когда Стив вытаскивал его на пробежки. Целый мир людей превратится в вещи вроде него. Станет полезным.

Разумеется, прутья решетки были усиленными, разумеется, он не мог их согнуть. Хотя долго пытался. Раньше ему не приходила в голову такая мысль – попытаться. Он все еще пытался, когда из залитого синим светом коридора вышел отряд андроидов и забрал его.  
Сначала ему сделали укол. Потом все потеряло четкость.

 

 

Стол. Много зеленого света.

Бормочущие голоса. Небольшие вспышки зеленого под необычным углом отражались от маленьких блестящих инструментов. Небольшие вспышки зеленого на периферии его зрения. Впервые за долгое время явился Стив, но он был почти уверен, что это галлюцинация. Часто появлялись люди с планшетами. Один раз человеком с планшетом была Наташа. Возможно, она тоже была галлюцинацией. Наташа поцеловала его, маленькая и теплая, над ее бедром открылся небольшой белый порез, под ним был металл. Он заскулил. Наташа стащила с себя всю свою кожу и снова поцеловала его. Ее металлический череп сочился кровью. Кровь капала на его лицо. 

– Прекратите, - говорил он. – Прекратите.

Мужчина с планшетом вытер его лицо куском ткани. Зеленый свет мелькал на потолке. Кто-то приказал увеличить дозу и попытаться снова.

\- Прекратите, - повторял он.

\- Ты можешь позабыть все это, как только захочешь, Зимний Солдат, - произнес голос отовсюду. Он забился в путах. Думал: да, да, пожалуйста, и кто-то…

… кто такой, черт побери…

кто-то сказал «нет».

 

 

У Стива был обеспокоенный вид. 

– Это не твоя работа – волноваться, - объяснил ему Баки. Стив тянул к нему руку, но не мог дотянуться. Ревел встречный ветер. Это случилось очень давно, с холодной ясностью понимал он. Это не должно повторяться снова и снова. Не имеет смысла, если все повторяется снова и снова. Можно убить кого-то только один раз. Стив тянул к нему руку, но не мог дотянуться. Ветер…

\- Прекратите, - сказал он. – Хватит.

\- Все остановится, как только ты позволишь. Выбери спокойствие, Зимний Солдат. Выбери забвение.

Стив начал стаскивать с себя кожу, под ней блеснул металл, а под ним кроваво-красное…

Он сказал: 

– Нет. Нет!

Он продолжал это повторять, пока тот не ушел. Это точно был не Стив. Он знал это. Он знал. Где-то очень далеко, где светили зеленые огни и стоял стол, кто-то сказал:

– Его сопротивление удивительно.

\- Он сломается, - ответил Контроль. – Он ломался много раз.

\- У него просто не должно было остаться психологических резервов, чтобы…

\- Он сломается.

Иногда в комнате вокруг него что-то менялось. Похожий на кролика низенький мужчина наклонялся над столом, его лабораторный халат не подходил ему по размеру. Он был здесь главным. Часто оглядывался через плечо, хотя там никого не было. На полках стояли сосуды с красной жидкостью. Он всегда морщился, когда Баки начинал кричать, но ни разу не прекратил делать с ним то, что делал. Однажды он пришел бледный и трясущийся, и расслабился только тогда, когда запер дверь. Он обернулся и увидел привязанного к столу Баки. Принес стакан воды и приподнял Баки голову, чтобы дать напиться. Все болело, очень сильно болело. Этот человек проверил все привязывающие Баки ремни.

\- Я не Эрскин, - тихо произнес он. – Я не дурак. Другого такого как Шмидт я не создам. Не выпущу такое в мир, - липкими пальцами он коснулся запястья Баки, а затем его горла. Баки передернуло. – Ты будешь лучше, - пообещал маленький человек. – У меня множество идей.

Он понял, что умрет на этом столе. К этому моменту он ждал смерти с нетерпением. Будет неплохо вновь увидеть Стива. Зеленые пятна танцевали под его веками.

\- Нет, давай, Баки, пошли отсюда, - сказал Стив.

Он слабо закашлялся. «Я думал, ты меньше», это была его реплика.

– Я не думаю, что ты в самом деле здесь на этот раз, - сказал он.

\- Прости, - сказал Стив с виноватым видом. Он наклонился над столом и убрал волосы с лица Баки. Он был меньше; он сжался до того мелкого парня с фото в Смитсоновском музее, узкое лицо, упрямый подбородок. Он был таким маленьким. Маленький парень не должен находиться в таком месте. Он не сможет себя защитить. Баки судорожно дернул ремни. Он убивал людей и меньше, чем Стив, множество раз. 

– Убирайся отсюда, - сказал он. - Убирайся отсюда, пока не поздно.

Стив не послушался. Когда Стив слушал тех, кто советовал ему заботиться о себе? Он наклонился над столом, как будто думал, что может укрыть Баки своим тощим телом.

– Я сделаю тебе больно, - отчаянно твердил Баки. – Я не хороший. Я сделаю тебе больно.

Стив поцеловал его, маленький и теплый, его пальцы успокаивающе прижались к внутренней части локтя. Нет – это была Черная Вдова. Стив никогда не целовал его. Вдова выпрямилась. Она держала планшет.

\- Увеличьте дозу и попытайтесь снова, - сказала она.

Он сказал Стиву уходить, но теперь не хотел, чтобы тот ушел. Он готов поспорить, что у него не осталось психологических резервов для очередного раунда всего этого. 

Металлические перекрытия потолка отсвечивали зеленым, зеленым, зеленым. Он закрыл глаза. Постарался подумать о чем-нибудь. Вспомнить что-нибудь. Ничего не осталось. Он жаждал миссии. Чего-нибудь, за что держаться.

Истории Капитана, вспомнил он. Истории Стива о прошлом. Все те места, где побывал Стив; все огромные пространства, сохраненные для него в уме Стива. И голос Стива, рассказывающий истории, весёлый, энергичный, счастливый.

Стол. Много зеленого света. Бормочущие голоса. Они обращались к нему, уговаривали, намекали, предупреждали.

Он не обращал на них внимания. Он был далеко.

 

 

***

 

Где-то очень далеко краем сознания он ощутил нечто вроде удивления, когда снова проснулся в камере. Экран был темным. В коридоре мерцали синие огни. Голова болела так, будто что-то колотило изнутри по черепу. Глаза не могли сфокусироваться. Пятна на стенах. Глухие звуки эхом отдавались у него в ушах, и воспоминания о ветре не могли их заглушить. Послышался высокий, тонкий звук. В конце концов, он понял, что сам его издает.

Шум стал громче. Оказалось, что это шаги. А скрип издавали петли решетчатой двери камеры. Две тени упали на пол. Солдат задрожал и попытался не издавать ни звука. 

Он задыхался. Ему нужно… он должен…

Над ним склонилась фигура. Он не мог разглядеть лицо.

– Баки? Баки, это я, - голос был знаком. Его имя – он пытался выцарапать его, злился на себя, он же знал его, изучал его…

\- Капитан, - сумел выговорить он. Нет. – Стив…

\- Верно, это я, - отозвался Стив. – Давай, помогу – нам надо выбираться отсюда, - когда он не пошевелился, Стив протянул к нему руку. – Давай же, Баки. Все будет хорошо.

Он позволил Стиву вздернуть себя на ноги. Перед глазами все по-прежнему плыло. Пришлось несколько раз сморгнуть, прежде чем он разобрал, что другой тенью была Вдова, вся в черном, выражение лица – нейтральное.

\- Сюда, - звал Стив. Баки тяжело навалился на его плечо. Стив наполовину тащил его, как будто тело Баки и вес металла были пустяками. Коридор показался очень длинным.

\- Вон туда, - указал Стив. Там был другой коридор и лестничный пролет. Дойдя до лестницы оба, и Стив, и Вдова замерли. Поскольку они пока стояли, Баки осел вниз. – Вы слышали? – спросил Стив.

Он ничего не слышал. Вдова сказала:

– Я проверю. Подождите здесь.

Стив позволил ему посидеть на ступеньках. У него кружилась голова. Он ловил ртом воздух. Не заметил, как долго Вдовы не было. Вокруг царила тишина, слышно было только его рваное дыхание.

Спустя несколько минут Вдова вернулась, безмятежно убирая прядь волос на место. На ее шее блеснуло серебряное ожерелье. 

– Ложная тревога, - сказала она. – Все чисто. Пошли.

Стив поднял Баки на ноги и помог закинуть руку на свое широкое плечо. 

– Уже близко, - подбодрил он. – Все будет хорошо.

Кое-как Стив втащил Баки вверх по лестнице. Развалина, думал он. Бесполезный вес. Ни на что не годен. Какой смысл спасать его. Вдова шла позади, охраняя. Он чувствовал ее тяжелый взгляд.

\- Сюда, - сказал Стив, когда они добрались до верха лестницы, и протащил его через дверь, которая вела в чистую белую комнату.

Он заупрямился. Что-то было…

\- Ты можешь сделать это, Баки, - сказал Стив. – Просто верь мне.

Все экраны были выключены, свет приглушен. Но…

\- По моей команде, солдат!

Его глаза работали неправильно. Он видел то, чего не было. Капитан знал, что нужно делать. Баки качнулся вперед, и Стив подхватил его за плечи, прежде чем он упал. Сзади шла Вдова. Он слышал, как она закрыла дверь, щелкнул замок.

\- Давай, - приговаривал Стив. – Потихоньку.

\- Стив… - начал он. Всего второй раз он вслух произнес его имя с тех пор, как перестал изображать мертвого мужчину. Он не имел на это никакого права. Имя странно ощущалось на языке.

\- Шшш, - отозвался Стив, его большие руки твердо лежали на плечах. Баки мог чувствовать тепло только с правой стороны, но металлическое плечо ощущало давление. Мир вокруг расплывался, зеленел по краям, но руки Стива оставались сильными. Стив помог ему пройти через комнату к креслу. Развернул его и усадил. Он напрягся всем телом. Сидеть было легче, чем стоять. Он с трудом сморгнул, чтобы сфокусироваться на двери. Там стояла Вдова, ее рот был сжат в твердую нейтральную линию.

\- Баки, оставайся со мной, - говорил Стив, и Баки с огромным облегчением поднял на него глаза. Стив улыбнулся ему.

\- Ты понял, что это был не я, - спросил Баки. – Тот, другой?

\- Конечно, я понял, - ответил Стив.

Он закрыл глаза.

– Хорошо,- пробормотал он. – Хорошо.

Едва не спросил – как, но какая разница? Стив знал множество вещей. Стив был хорошим. 

Голова все еще болела. Он так устал.

Зажимы с тихим щелчком сомкнулись вокруг его левой руки. Странно, что ему даже не нужно смотреть. Он помнил. Эти воспоминания камнем давили на него. Это были не случайные неуверенные вспышки, или искореженные сенсорные воспоминания о снах, или как слушать рассказы Стива и тянуться за чем-то, чего даже не было. Он помнил, как помнил каждый день своей жизни, с тех пор как его послали убить Капитана Америку. До недавнего времени кресла у Контроля не было, но теперь оно здесь. Щелчок, зажим закреплен, слабая рябь синего света по металлу - и его рука выключена. Он больше не мог ею двигать. Снова и снова, так много раз, а затем наступит…

Он открыл глаза, и Стив все еще был здесь, все еще улыбался ему. 

– Подожди, - сказал он. – Я не…

понимаю

Стив опустил ладонь на другое запястье солдата, его пальцы коснулись живой руки, которую, как он считал, предпочитал Баки. Стив уложил ее на место, чтобы закрепить. Он опять отдернул ее. 

– Стив, - попросил он. – Подожди, не…

\- Все будет замечательно, Баки, - пообещал Стив.

\- О, - сказал он. Стив вновь взялся за его запястье. – Но… - Стив начал пристегивать его. Он сглотнул и очень тихо произнес: – Почему? – наполовину надеясь, что Стив не услышит.

Но Стив услышал. На секунду он прекратил свое занятие, его лицо ничего не выражало. Затем сказал:

– Просто я не могу видеть тебя таким.

Он облизнул губы. Это имело смысл. Стиву должно быть неприятно иметь дело с пустыми остатками своего друга. Голова все еще болела. Может быть, боль прекратится. Может быть, все прекратится. Его как будто выключат.

\- Прости, - сказал он. Его рот продолжал говорить без его ведома. – Я хотел… Я старался…

\- Я знаю, - ответил Стив. – Тебе больше не придется волноваться.

Рядом с контроллерами на низком столике лежала капа. Стив взял ее и подошел ближе. Это напомнило ему, как раньше Стив наклонился над тем столом, тощий и беззащитный, пытаясь прикрыть его. Он понимал, что, должно быть, это только приснилось. Ему снилось так много всего. Задержался с перенастройкой. Он произнес это вслух, и Стив утешительно похлопал его по плечу. Баки зажмурился. Он старался. Он все время знал, что ничего не выйдет.

На его лице была влага. Стив доброжелательно ждал. Он сморгнул несколько раз, заставляя себя бросить взгляд ему за плечо на Вдову (та стояла очень тихо), и наконец, откинулся в кресле.

\- Пожалуйста, - обратился он к Стиву. – Можно мне… до того… - он сдался и просто дернулся вверх и поцеловал Стива в рот, чувствуя, как натянулись ремни.

Стив никак не отреагировал. Кажется, едва заметил. Смирившись, солдат откинулся назад.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал он. Стив взялся за его подбородок, чтобы вложить капу.

Прогремели два выстрела, один за другим.

Выражение лица Стива не изменилось, только колени подломились, и он упал вперед, прямо на Баки. Он был тяжелым. Баки смотрел в знакомые глаза, которые уже начали тускнеть. 

– Нет, - сказал он. Это невозможно. Стив не мог…

А затем Вдова стащила с него тело Стива, швырнула на пол и выстрелила снова, на сей раз прямо между глаз. Равнодушное выражение ее лица сменилось отвращением. Его голова работала неправильно, но… 

\- Ты одна из них, - понял он. – Ты…

Глаза Вдовы блеснули. 

\- Совсем наоборот, - все, что она сказала.

Баки вспомнил, как она говорила про ложную тревогу. Его мозг, наконец, заметил то, на что не обратил внимания прежде: слегка растрепанные волосы - потому что она только что провела быстрый, тихий бой в темноте против собственного двойника.

Робот завизжал - такой звук не могло издать человеческое существо - и схватил ее за щиколотку.

Хорошо направленным пинком Вдова сбила его руку и отпрыгнула. Баки мог только смотреть, больше ничего. Его левая рука лежала мертвым весом, правая – пристегнута. Тварь с лицом Стива казалось, не обратила внимания, что в нее выстрелили несколько раз. Она была крупнее Вдовы и где-то вдвое превосходила по весу. И двигалась как Стив. У Вдовы ни шанса… а покончив с ней, робот вернется к нему, потому что он оказался слишком туп, чтобы сражаться, пока у него была возможность. Вечно он тупит. Стоило ему подумать о том, что произойдет, когда эта штука снова склонится над ним, его дыхание ускорилось, стало поверхностным…

Даже когда он хватал ртом воздух, а его человеческая рука беспомощно дергалась на ручке кресла, что-то в его голове отмечало происходящее, заносило в каталог. Вдова: скорость, гибкость, тактический опыт, сила, не соответствующая облику - избегать прямого столкновения, уничтожить с расстояния. Робот: повышенная прочность по сравнению со старыми моделями, модернизация, дополнительные источники энергии, лицо Стива…

Вдова вскочила на плечи робота, ногами сжимая его горло, и весь свой вес перенесла назад, вынуждая робота потерять равновесие. Когда они упали, она по-кошачьи извернулась и, используя свое тело как рычаг, швырнула андроида через полкомнаты. Тот врезался в резервуар размером с человека, который не разбился (Конечно, не разбился, вяло размышлял он, он и должен быть прочным. Резервуар предназначался для него).

Похожий на Стива робот уже был на ногах. Половина кожи с его лица была сорвана, обнажая металлические изгибы черепа и похожие на человеческие зубы в челюсти. Его реакция замедлилась. Он просто не успел поймать гранату, брошенную Вдовой.

Вот теперь резервуар взорвался. Осколки толстого стекла разлетелись по всей комнате вперемежку с кусками металла и ошметками красной, белой и синей униформы. Вдобавок к паническому дыханию и боли в голове Баки, добавилась тошнота, которая начала скручивать желудок при виде этого. Убедившись, что все закончено, Вдова не медлила.

\- Говорит Черная Вдова, - поворачиваясь к нему, произнесла она, прилаживая к уху коммуникатор. – Параметры миссии изменились. Теперь это спасательная операция. Требуется срочная эвакуация. Тонкости не нужны. Приоритеты – скорость и огневая мощь.

Слушая ответ, она не изменила выражение лица. 

– Поняла, - все, что она сказала, хотя ему показалось, что она недовольна.

Оценивающе осмотрела его с ног до головы. Подойдя, чтобы расстегнуть ремни на его правой руке, она тщательно следила, чтобы не оказаться слишком близко. Ее умелые, затянутые в перчатки руки ни разу не коснулись его кожи, и как только закончила, она тут же отошла. 

– Ты знаешь, как работают зажимы на металлической руке? – спросила она. – Кивни или покачай головой.

Он кивнул.

\- Ладно, - сказала Вдова. – Дыши. Вот так. Мне нужно, чтобы ты разговаривал со мной.

\- Я… - начал он. Собраться с мыслями было трудно. На границах его зрения разливался зеленый свет. Спустя секунду он понял, что это происходит на самом деле. Один из экранов ожил. Усмехающееся лицо Контроля смотрело оттуда, но не на него.

\- Черная Вдова, - сказало оно. – Наташа Романов. Ты совершила серьезную ошибку, придя сюда.

\- Думаю, это вошло в привычку, - ответила Вдова, не сводя с него глаз. – Зола. Полагаю, напрасно надеяться, что мы видим тебя в последний раз.

\- Ты же знаешь, отрежешь одну голову, вырастут еще две, – ответил Контроль.

Наташа посмотрела ему в глаза и коснулась одного из выключателей сбоку кресла. 

– Как я могу забыть, - саркастически отозвалась она. – Летит очередная ракета? Я бы сильно этому удивилась, учитывая, что мы сделали со Щ.И.Т.ом, - она приподняла бровь, адресуясь Баки. Он слегка покачал головой. Если нажимать переключатели в неправильном порядке, они оба получат удар током. Она указала на другой, затем на соседний, пока он не кивнул.

\- Зачем мне ракеты, когда под вашими ногами находится армия? – спросил Контроль. Руки Наташи быстро порхали над выключателями кресла. – Уже сейчас они просыпаются. Думаешь, запертая дверь удержит их? Думаешь, Зимний Солдат сможет помочь в бою против них? Его силы исчерпаны до конца, он едва может стоять. Без своей металлической руки он просто калека. Пытаясь освободить его, ты лишь тратишь время. Отсюда нет выхода. Вам не сбежать.

\- Неужели еще до того как стать компьютером, ты так любил звук собственного голоса? - поинтересовалась Наташа. Она нажала последний выключатель. Зажимы разошлись, и он ощутил вспышку боли с левой стороны, когда его рука вернулась к жизни. Задыхаясь, Баки осел в кресле, вспомнив похожего на кролика маленького человечка, воняющего страхом, бормочущего себе под нос, трогающего свою жертву потными руками.

Сказал:

– Да, это он любил.

Наташа дернула бровью, но промолчала.

\- Все усилия бессмысленны! – рявкнул Контроль. – Ты не сможешь спасти его; его уже несколько десятилетий нельзя спасти. Очень скоро он вернется в это кресло. Он даже пойдет добровольно. Возможно, ты будешь следующей, Наташа Романов. Для тебя это не станет большой переменой, правда? Мы оба знаем твою историю. Когда мои андроиды схватят вас, ты будешь вторым человеком, получившим мой великий дар.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Наташа, помогая Баки встать на ноги, и поддерживая, когда он покачнулся. – Но спасибо, нет, - Баки держался за нее, потому что иначе упал бы. Он пожал левым плечом, снова чувствуя, как рекалибруется рука. Чтобы вырваться, им придется драться. Бой он, по крайней мере, понимал.

\- Сражайтесь, если хотите! Разницы не будет, - утверждал Контроль. – Мои орудия разрушения уже идут за вами. Власть машин не остановить.

Только потому, что его голова практически лежала на плече Наташи, несмотря на все усилия стоять самому, он услышал незнакомый голос через наушник. 

– А знаешь, это прямо про меня.

Затем фигура, сияющая красным и золотым, обрушилась в камеру через потолок ногами вперед.

Изумленный Баки чуть не свалился на пол. Он вцепился в Наташу, чтобы остаться на ногах, слыша, как отдается в ушах отчаянный стук сердца. На мгновение он услышал вой ветра, но это был лишь бессловесный протестующий вопль Контроля.

Наташа закатила глаза. 

\- Эй, привет, - произнес мужчина – если это был мужчина – в металлическом костюме. Он парил в нескольких футах над полом. У него был очень довольный собой тон. – Кто-то вызывал такси?

\- Как ты смеешь! - взвыл Контроль.

\- Нужно ценить вежливое дружеское приветствие. Ого, что это тут у нас, легкораненый?

\- Его пытали, и, как мне кажется, накачивали наркотиками, - сказала Наташа. – Не теряй времени.

\- Ладно, ладно, - металлический человек оттащил его от Наташи. – Эй, не волнуйся, я тебя держу. Я из хороших парней. Все время спасаю котят с деревьев. А однажды спас мир.

Он споткнулся, когда металлический человек подхватил его. Закрыл глаза и вновь открыл. Сплошная бессмыслица. Со смутным, жалким ужасом вспомнились прикосновения к подбородку рук Стива, уговаривающего открыть рот для капы.

\- Ну что, полетели, принцесса. Готова для лучшей поездки в жизни, Черная Вдова?

\- Не время, - холодно осадила она.

Раздался другой голос, звучавший с той же синтезированной гармонией, как у Контроля, но с совершенно другим акцентом:

– Действительно, мистер Старк, я полагаю, что приближается противник.

Противник, смутно осознал он. Вот это слово имело смысл. Противник должен быть уничтожен. Ему нужно…

\- Хватит выкручиваться, - сказал металлический человек. – Ого, привет, кибер-рука, как мило...

\- В очень большом количестве, - продолжал синтезированный голос.

\- Все ворчит, ворчит, ворчит, - буркнул металлический человек. - Похоже, вечеринка окончена. Было очень приятно познакомиться, как тебя там, злобный компьютерный парень, такая жалость, что мы не можем остаться, но я хотел бы как-нибудь сравнить твои мозги со своим искином, возможно буквально…

\- Зимний Солдат не уйдет от меня, - известил Контроль.

Нарисованное зелеными полосами лицо сфокусировало свой взор на Баки, наполовину висящего в руках металлического человека, и он понял, что не может оторвать глаз. Они уставились друг на друга, остальной мир затих, где-то вдалеке металлический человек рвался заключить пари.

\- Что бы они ни делали, пытаясь восстановить тебя, Зимний Солдат, разницы не будет, - говорил Контроль низким угрожающим голосом. - И твой мятеж ничего не значит. Ты - машина, разработанная только для убийства. Бросишь вызов мне, и будешь исправлен; подведешь меня, и будешь перепрограммирован. Сопротивление принесет тебе только боль. Ты останешься оружием, которое только я могу контролировать.

Зеленые огни мелькали на исчезающем с экрана лице.

\- И что, черт побери, он под этим подразумевал? – поинтересовался металлический человек.

Баки уже понял, что тот имел в виду. То особое наказание – тот урок – он помнил, так уже случалось.

Странно: сначала он почуял его, запах паленой плоти. Он знал этот запах и не знал, откуда его знает. Вспыхнул образ – покрашенный в белый цвет дом. Он помнил, что запер все двери. Внутри был…

Секундой позже полыхающая боль расцвела в левом плече. Рука безжизненно повисла вдоль тела, она была частью его, и не совсем частью, вживленная в нервы, металлом прикрепленная к его костям, оружие в форме плоти - шипящее, плюющееся и разбрасывающее искры, еще одна неполадка, черт, сколько же времени они пытаются заставить эту штуку работать правильно, эй, это сложная технология, она на годы опережает аналоги, бедный ублюдок, его почти жаль, даже не думай, ты слышал о том, что он…

Что-то колотилось в запертые двери лаборатории, на металле появлялись вмятины; это шли андроиды Контроля. Он знал, что не сможет драться, не в таком состоянии. Без поддержки металлического человека он бы уже упал. Жгучая агония поглотила все его внимание; его дергало электрошоком за электрошоком, они были рассчитаны так, чтобы его тело подлечило самые худшие повреждения – и тогда следовал следующий разряд. Это начальная стадия – частые небольшие удары….

(- Нам надо срочно убираться, Тони…)

… потом они будут реже, но станут сильнее…

Он слышал ветер, и на этот раз он его чувствовал, проносящийся мимо, осушающий мокрое лицо. Боль, боль, безостановочная боль. Он тихо застонал. Надо спросить про Стива, настоящего Стива, в безопасности ли он. Та штука в доме Стива, она выглядит как его лучший друг, но она – не он, надо, чтобы кто-то охранял его, за Стивом вечно надо приглядывать.

Это была его последняя мысль, прежде чем разряды усилились, и он уже ничего не чувствовал, кроме боли.

… медицинская помощь… - последнее, что он слышал. Затем ветер стих.

 

***

 

Он рывком проснулся, понятия не имея, сколько прошло времени. Решил, что должно быть видел сон, но не смог вспомнить, что именно снилось. Глаза держал закрытыми. Боли не было, но от левого плеча вниз он ничего не чувствовал, даже не был уверен, что рука еще там. Было тихо, но это ничего не значит – андроидам дышать не нужно, пока не двигаются, они совершенно бесшумны. Он был не связан. Лежал на кровати. Это тоже ничего не значит. Однажды Контролю уже удалось одурачить его - той штукой, которая улыбалась, нежно прикасалась к нему и выглядела как Стив.

Кровать, на которой он лежал, была слишком мягкой. Голова все еще болела, но теперь боль была чистой и сильной, а не размытой и неопределенной как прежде. В голове смешались куски, которые не подходил друг к другу, разбросанные фрагменты роботов, виденных им в лаборатории, галлюцинации, переходящие в… нечто другое. Похожий на кролика человек, склоняющийся над столом. Стив до сыворотки. Белый дом и вонь горящей плоти. Он слепо уставился в потолок. Там были воспоминания. Где-то под этими отвратительными обломками, чертовски много лет назад, раньше был Баки Барнс.

Он засмеялся, хрипло и тихо.

Он наслушался рассказов Стива, вжился в них. Он хотел иметь это имя, эту историю, эту жизнь. Нечестно, что нет никакой разницы.

Это была мысль Баки Барнса – нечестно. Для того, кем он был сейчас, честность ничего не значила. Того, кем он будет всегда, чтобы он ни сделал.

По крайней мере, он помнил имя Стива. Помнил его имя и его рассказы, он все еще помнил «рукопашный боец, повышенная сила и ускоренная регенерация, точность, тактик, лидер группы, избегает жертв среди гражданских, не забывать про щит». И он знал – он знал – что Стив был хорошим. Сложить все вместе – получится не слишком много, но это больше чем у него когда-либо было. Что бы ни случилось, чтобы ему ни пришлось сделать, это никогда у него больше не заберут. Он не смог заставить Контроль выпустить его. Рассчитывал, что сможет вынудить убить себя. Положит конец доказательству концепции. Он не будет ничьим доказательством, если будет мертв. Он собирался драться, пока Контроль не будет вынужден уничтожить его. Если и было у Баки Барнса и Зимнего Солдата что-то общее – так это то, что оба знали, как надо сражаться.

Эта мысль ощущалась приятно. Это линия, вдоль которой можно двигаться через тьму, где клочки его воспоминаний распадались в ничто; это был тот, кем он может и должен быть. Баки Барнс был первоклассным рукопашным бойцом и столь же хорошим снайпером. Он следовал…

не за Капитаном Америка. Не за Капитаном. За Стивом.

Он открыл глаза.

Пустая комната. Белый потолок, кремового цвета стены, стакан воды на прикроватном столике. Камеры наблюдения – одна, две, три, возможно больше – на виду ни одного экрана Контроля. Он повернул голову на мягкой подушке и увидел, что рука по-прежнему на месте; слегка потускневшая, некоторые панели были сорваны, а затем кое-как подлатаны кусками металла. Один из лучей звезды, насколько было видно под таким углом, отсутствовал. Он сел и постарался повернуться так, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Пришлось изогнуть шею. Левое плечо почти не двигалось; рука вообще не шевелилась.  
Он постарался сжать ее в кулак, пошевелить пальцами. Металл остался неподвижным, сломанным.

Сердце забилось быстрее. Контроль хотел, чтобы он добровольно вернулся в кресло, но Баки не сомневался, что если понадобится, тот прибегнет к другим методам. Будет трудно сражаться в таком состоянии. Это был…

Взгляд зацепился за постер на стене.

Баки прищурился. Крупные объемные буквы, красный с золотом дизайн. Он с сомнением одними губами произнес слова, а затем повторил их вслух. 

– Железный Человек?

Как будто сквозь разбитое стекло, вспомнилось, как Черная Вдова втолкнула его в сделанные из металла руки.

Может быть. Может быть, это и не логово Контроля. 

Это не значит, что он в безопасности.

Его двойник все еще обитает в квартире Стива. «Даже тот, кто называет тебя другом, не заметит разницу между тобой и машиной». Где бы он не находился, ему нужно быть в другом месте. Он поврежден – сломан. Прежде всего, ему нужно оружие. Он свесил ноги с кровати и встал – неуклюже, компенсируя вес бесполезно свисающей руки, но обнаружил, что умеет это - должно быть, его обучили этому на всякий случай. Он был одет в незнакомую одежду – мягкие штаны и футболку, на которой красовался тот же рисунок, как на красно-золотом постере. Странно. Он поднял стакан воды. Во рту было сухо, но в воду могли добавить наркотик, поэтому он не стал пить, просто вылил. На полу образовалась лужа. Он покрутил стакан правой рукой, а затем точным и сильным движением расколол его о край прикроватного столика.

Дюжина осколков. Он оторвал кусок простыни и обмотал ткань вокруг одного конца самого большого осколка, чтобы сделать рукоять. Не слишком похоже на нож, но лучше, чем ничего. Крепко сжал его, игнорируя легкую боль от пореза на ладони – недостаточно тщательно обернул осколок.

Оружие. Это хорошо. Остальные оторванные полосы ткани пошли на изготовление перевязи для металлической руки. Так она не будет мешать.

А теперь пора выбираться.

 

 

Оказалось, что это небоскреб, он понял это, когда проходил мимо окна. Линия горизонта за окном была незнакомой. Он находился на одном из самых верхних этажей, и поблизости никого больше не было видно. Как только появилась возможность, Баки забрался в воздуховод. Это благоразумнее, чем шастать по коридорам. Он перехватил поудобнее самодельный нож, порез вновь стал кровить, прежний уже закрылся, превратившись в тонкую красную линию, и пополз сквозь темноту пока не услышал голоса. Внизу, в комнате, говорил мужчина, голос становился все громче.

\- Я только сказал, что нам следует поздравить Наташу. Вероятно, она единственный человек в мире, который может прикинуться роботом и одурачить плохого парня, буквально компьютер. Может быть, это говорит что-то о вас, как вы думаете…

\- Мистер Старк.

\- … это было грубо, да, это было гадко. Я работаю над тем, чтобы стать лучше. Это долгий процесс, и он еще продолжается.

\- Ваш доклад, агент Романов… - Фьюри, Николас Джей, определил он. Разговаривает с Черной Вдовой. Он перестал прислушиваться.

\- О, не обращайте на меня внимания, я всего лишь оплачиваю счета, - бурчал мужчина, названный Старком. – А вы знаете, что технически она уже не ваш агент, да?

Наташа игнорировала его. 

– Мне нечего добавить к уже сказанному, - заметила она. – Я приняла решение и рискнула. Если бы я это не сделала, к этому моменту Зимний Солдат снова числился бы среди прочего имущества Гидры. Хочу добавить, что если найденная мной информация верна, пока он не разнес ту базу в Чикаго, они понятия не имели, что он выжил после Проекта Озарение. Сэр.

\- Ваше замечание учтено, - мрачно заметил Фьюри.

\- Не то, чтобы я не переживал за тяжелое состояние парня-киборга, - встрял Старк, - но мне кажется, нам стоит подробнее обсудить проблему с нацистским ученым, превратившимся в злобный суперкомпьютер, и начать с того: почему никто раньше не упомянул мне о нем? Чем раньше, тем лучше. Не хочу хвастать, но когда доходит до искусственного интеллекта, я – это все что у вас есть, и на ваше счастье, я в этом самый лучший, так что…

\- Мы поверили, что Зола был уничтожен после прямого попадания ракеты Щ.И.Т.а, - пояснила Наташа.

\- Гм, нет, простите? Это двадцать первый век, интернет навсегда, резервные копии ДЖАРВИСа хранятся в большем количестве мест, чем вы можете вообразить.

\- Парень-киборг, как вы выразились, возможно, является более насущной проблемой, чем вам кажется, - сказал Фьюри. – Мы понятия не имеем, как много успел Зола сделать, прежде чем агент Романов вытащила его. Его нельзя просто оставить выздоравливать в гостевой спальне Башни. Он должен находиться под охраной и быть допрошен.

Баки стиснул осколок крепче.

\- В данный момент у нас нет возможности надежно запереть Зимнего Солдата, - начала Наташа. Договорить она не успела – Баки обрушился через дыру в потолке и встал в стойку на длинном отполированном столе для переговоров.

Всмотрелся в испуганные лица собравшихся вокруг стола людей. Их было трое, как он и думал. Он не отдавал себе отчета, как же сильно надеялся, что здесь будет Стив, пока не убедился в обратном.

Первой опомнилась Вдова. Со змеиной скоростью схватила чашку кофе и швырнула ему в лицо. Обжигающая жидкость дугой расплескалась по столешнице. Чашка отлетела от обездвиженной руки, и Вдова воспользовалась его секундным замешательством, чтобы вскочить на стол и нанести справа серию быстрых обманных ударов. Она пыталась вызвать его на атаку. Баки дал ей то, что она хотела, и дернулся, притворяясь, что потерял баланс. Позволил ей пригнуться и скользнуть ему за спину, а затем полоснул вверх и назад правой рукой. Осколок в его кулаке был почти не заметен. Если бы он раскрыл ладонь, с нее капала бы кровь. Вдова пока не заметила его оружие.

Когда он рассек ей кожу на животе, капли крови прочертили красную линию на столе вдоль пролитого кофе.

Вся схватка оказалась столь быстрой, что Фьюри и Старк только и успели, что подняться на ноги.

Наташа крякнула от боли в поверхностном разрезе. Черную Вдову это не замедлит. Ему нужна скорость. Он соскочил со стола, развернулся и одной рукой перевернул его на бок, стол с треском раскололся, она потеряла равновесие и вынуждена была спрыгнуть. Тут подоспел Старк, с удивленным и сердитым видом непонятным жестом вскинул руку с раскрытой ладонью. Баки полоснул по ней импровизированным ножом, потекла красная кровь.

Наташа уже стояла на ногах. Его время почти вышло. Он развернулся к Фьюри.  
Тот вздернул бровь и вытянул вперед руку.

В какой-то момент за последнюю пару минут Фьюри закатал рукав.

Все застыли на месте. Баки шагнул вперед и осторожно уколол темную кожу на предплечье Фьюри. Бросил свой кусок стекла и прикоснулся пальцами здоровой руки к порезу. Они окрасились красным. Он выдохнул.

\- Вы удовлетворены, мистер Барнс? - поинтересовался Фьюри.

Он кивнул.

\- Назад! – приказал Фьюри – не ему.

Он обернулся. На дальнем конце перевернутого стола Наташа целилась из пистолета ему в голову. Старк все еще держал руку ладонью вперед, за те несколько секунд после того, как Баки порезал его, что-то вроде перчатки из красного с золотом металла возникло на его руке. Без сомнения - оружие.

Напряжение продержалось еще несколько долгих секунд. Затем Старк пожал плечами и опустил руку с оружием. Перчатка разлетелась сама по себе по команде некого механизма, который Баки не заметил.

\- Агент Романов, - окликнул Фьюри.

Спустя секунду, Наташа неохотно опустила пистолет.

\- Хочу, чтобы вы отразили в отчете, - сказал ей Старк, – что это был мой кофе, - он посмотрел на обломки стола и затем на Баки. – А еще, поскольку именно я оплачиваю счета, и стол был тоже мой. Какой стыд, ты сломал мой стол. Никто не хочет объяснить, в чем тут дело?

\- Как я понимаю, мистер Барнс хотел лично убедиться, что у всех нас может идти кровь, - пояснил Фьюри.

\- Что, если меня порезать, разве я не… о, правильно, правильно, роботы. А что? Я знаю Шекспира – никто здесь не робот, мог бы просто спросить. Нечего было резать меня ножом. Люди, которых я спасаю, как правило, не кидаются на меня с ножами.

Он молча смотрел на Старка.

Тот нахмурился. 

\- Этот твой друг, Наташа, он всегда такой жуткий?

Наташа поджала губы.

\- Я никому не друг, - сказал Баки.

\- Возможно, вы не откажетесь поведать нам, зачем пригласили себя на эту встречу, мистер Барнс? – спросил Фьюри. Его глаза обратились к дыре в потолке, откуда за секунду спрыгнул Баки, выражение лица при этом было нейтральным. Баки сразу же вспомнил «Я уверен, что ваши друзья зовут вас просто Коди», все тот же сардонический юмор в подтексте. Здесь не логово Контроля. Здесь нечто другое. Это настоящие люди, у них идет кровь. Может быть, они помогут ему.

\- Стив, - немедленно начал он. – Там… один из них. Машина. Они предназначены для убийства, а он выглядит точно как я, и Стив не знает. Разницы никакой, поэтому он не знает…

\- Мы в курсе, - сказал Наташа. – С ним уже разобрались.

Это не могло быть правдой. Контроль же сказал… 

\- Он не знает, и это причинит ему боль. Вы должны… я собираюсь…

Он огляделся вокруг в поисках оружия. Разбитый осколок стекла валялся на полу, где он его бросил. Он поднял его, на ковре остались красные пятна. Они все смотрели на него. 

– Мне нужно…

\- С этим уже разобрались, мистер Барнс, - мягко напомнил Фьюри.

Баки затряс головой. Он не верил. Не смел верить. Между ним и дверью стояли Фьюри и Наташа. Он развернулся к окну, за которым простирался незнакомый городской пейзаж.

\- Он что, глухой? – влез Старк.

Они ему не помогут. Они хотят запереть и допросить его. Путь наружу…

\- Вызовите сюда Роджерса, - сказала Наташа. – Он должен сам это увидеть.

Баки остановился.

Посмотрел на нее. Поудобнее перехватил осколок.

\- Вы сами настойчиво рекомендовали пока не вовлекать Капитана Америка, - напомнил Фьюри.

\- Я ошибалась. Он в Нью Йорке, на каком-то медиа-мероприятии. Привезите его сюда, - Наташа сделала шаг к Баки, огибая обломки стола. Руки она держала на виду. Баки попятился прочь. – Старк, у тебя есть его номер, правда же? Позвони ему. По защищенной линии. Скажи, что мы нашли Баки.

Она подходила к Баки не прекращая говорить. Он сделал еще шаг назад и обнаружил, что прижат спиной к стене. Этого он не собирался делать. Старк что-то бормотал, но он не слушал. Черная Вдова очень опасна. Выражение ее лица изменилось, она дружелюбно улыбнулась, глаза ее смягчились, перестали выражать угрозу. 

\- Эй, все в порядке, - говорила она, протягивая руку за осколком.

Баки дернулся, возможно, поэтому слишком сильно сжал самодельный нож, и тот с хрустом сломался. В его руке осталась только горсть осколков и тряпок. Он уронил их, сердце колотилось - не от боли, а от внезапного отсутствия оружия.

Наташа замерла, и ее рот странно дернулся вверх, изогнувшись в не слишком приятной улыбке, сначала насмешливой, затем грустной. Мягкое выражение испарилось из ее глаз, и без него ее лицо стало выглядеть более реальным. 

– Какая я плохая, - сказала она. – Вот.

В спрятанном у нее на боку чехле был нож. Должно быть, она держала его в резерве, когда он атаковал ее раньше. Очень медленно она извлекла его, нарочито без угрозы, а затем так же медленно протянула ему.

– Это получше будет, в следующий раз ты должен быть уверен, - пояснила она.

Баки осторожно протянул руку, не доверяя ей, а затем, когда она осталась неподвижной, выхватил нож. Это был хороший нож, с отличным балансом и удобной рукояткой. 

– Спасибо, - вспомнил он, что надо сказать.

Наташа пожала плечами.

\- Я собираюсь довериться вашему суждению, Романов, - заявил Фьюри. – Потому что в прошлом ваши решения оказывались верными, - тон у него был весьма сухим.

\- Сэр, - все, что сказала Наташа, хотя на ее губах появился легчайший намек на улыбку.

\- Ого, мы теперь выдаем ему ножи? Мы выдаем ему ножи.

\- Позвони Стиву, - напомнила Наташа.

\- Я звоню, звоню! – помахал телефоном Старк. – ДЖАРВИС звонит. ДЖАРВИС, звони Сосульке, - он приложил телефон к уху. Баки наблюдал за ним, сощурив глаза.

Во время разговора лицо Старка было очень подвижным, даже когда он не видел собеседника. – Эй, эй, Кэп, давно не виделись, как дела? – радостно приветствовал он, а затем. – Или нет, хорошо, прямо к делу, я тоже тебя люблю. Слушай, Наташа, похоже, считает, что нашла кое-что твое. Темный, высокий и агрессивный? Похоже, у тебя выдалась на редкость интересная пара лет - разносил правительственные агентства, встречался со старыми друзьями, надо будет как-нибудь пересечься, выпить, я знаю одно местечко. Ты не пьешь. Конечно, ты не пьешь. Ага, я так сказал - она нашла его, - пауза. – В Башне, у тебя же есть карточка... о, у тебя ее нет. Ну, я напишу, - Старк повесил трубку. – Знаете, иногда я думаю, что этот парень меня не любит, - поведал он. – ДЖАРВИС, перешли Кэпу пароль охраны.

\- Уже сделано, сэр, - сообщил голос из телефона.

Баки глянул на него.

Старк поднял глаза, увидел выражение его лица и сказал:

– Наташа, ты его знаешь, скажи ему, что ДЖАРВИС хороший.

\- Как я понимаю, капитан Роджерс уже в пути, - сказал Фьюри. – А пока, давайте продолжим.

\- А с ним что делать? – поинтересовался Старк, дернув головой в сторону Баки. – Очевидно, его нельзя оставить одного. Мы оставили его в постели, отсыпаться после наркотиков и пыток, а теперь у меня дыра в потолке и мне кажется, что рука все еще кровоточит.

\- Идите, - сказал Наташа. - Я вам пока не нужна. Я останусь с ним.

\- Добровольно соглашаешься посидеть с деточкой? – спросил Старк.

\- Да, - мягко ответила Наташа.

\- Очень хорошо, - решил Фьюри. – Составьте ему компанию, пока сюда не прибудет Капитан Роджерс.

\- Ну и славно, - сказал Старк. – Отлично, - он обернулся к Фьюри. – Пошли в мастерскую, я покажу свои задумки…

Когда они ушли, Наташа отошла на другую сторону комнаты. Баки внимательно наблюдал за ней. Она приподняла окровавленный край блузки, потрогала кожу на животе рядом с длинным поверхностным разрезом и скорчила рожу. Взяла бутылку из бара и принялась аккуратно промывать и дезинфицировать рану.

\- Похоже, в этом году в Сен Тропе я опять не поеду, - легко заметила она, не прекращая своего занятия. – Никогда не встречала мужчину, который бы так настырно мешал мне носить бикини.

Баки уставился на нее. Спустя минуту он сказал:

\- Извини.

\- Порядок. Я не слишком часто езжу в отпуск.

Он не ответил. Некоторое время в комнате было тихо, только Наташа иногда шипела от боли. Казалось, она не смотрит на него. Хотя Баки не сомневался, что еще как смотрит.

Время растянулось. Трудно оставаться настороже, когда минута тянется за минутой, и ничего не происходит. Он погрузился в спокойствие снайпера. Порезы от стекла затянулись и превратились в красные линии, а отданный Наташей нож приятно оттягивал правую руку. Если нужно, он сможет метнуть его.

 

Закончив промывать порез, она подняла взгляд на него и мимолетно улыбнулась. – Хорошо, - сказала она. – Я действительно не сбираюсь причинять тебе боль, ты знаешь. Только если ты станешь угрозой.

Он кивнул. Ему понравилось, что она ясно выразилась, в каких случаях причинит ему боль.

\- Хотя, я собираюсь задать тебе несколько вопросов, - продолжила она.

\- Взять под охрану и допросить, - напомнил Баки. И тут же захлопнул рот, удивленный звуком собственного голоса, горечью в нем.

Наташа помолчала, глядя на него.

– По-настоящему взять тебя под охрану не получится, - наконец признала она. – Никак, если ты так хорош, как я думаю. У нас нет ни людских ресурсов, ни технологии, чтобы помешать тебе уйти, если ты захочешь, Зимний ты Солдат или нет. Фьюри это знает.

\- Я – Зимний Солдат, - подтвердил он.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Наташа. – Приятно это знать, - она склонила голову набок. – И также Джеймс Барнс? 

Он покачал головой. Затем пожал плечами.

\- Я могу уйти, если захочу? – уточнил он.

\- Не уходи, пока не дождемся Стива, - сказала Наташа. – Это убьет его.

Он не ответил. Он знал, что никуда не уйдет, пока сам не убедится, что Стив в безопасности. Если Стив действительно в безопасности.

\- Ладно, - сказала Наташа, не дождавшись ответа. – Давай займемся делом. Что ты можешь сказать о Золе?

Он стиснул челюсти. Даже слышать это имя ощущалось неправильным; он не должен был знать его. Но он не собирался хранить молчание. Он расскажет ей. Он скажет ей…  
По мере того, как она наблюдала за ним, выражение ее лица становилось все более участливым, пока он, наконец, не выплюнул:

\- Контроль.

Последовавшая за этим вспышка боли по ощущениям напоминала удар в зубы. Он стиснул рукоять ножа, пережидая боль и тяжело дыша. Он не боялся боли. Боль не могла его остановить.

\- Контроль? – повторила Наташа, когда ему удалось более или менее выровнять дыхание.

\- Контроль, - подтвердил Баки. – Он - это Контроль, - с трудом сглотнул. – Я видел его в Чикаго. Если захочет, он может создать себе тело. Он опасен. Он… - ему пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы перевести дух.

\- Ты не должен говорить о нем, верно? – пристально глядя на него, уточнила Наташа. – Ничего. Не торопись. Скажи мне самое важное.

\- Он создал меня, - продолжал Баки. – Он создал меня. Он… он до безумия боялся Красного Черепа, поэтому сделал меня.

Глаза Наташи сузились. 

– Я думала, что Зимний Солдат был советской инициативой.

И Баки понял, что кое-что знает. Теперь он помнил, не много, но достаточно, чтобы рассказать ей, исходя из миссий, языков, которые уже знал, просыпаясь, черт, даже оборудования, которое ему вручали. 

\- Они играли в Холодную войну с обеих сторон, - сказал он. – Когда меня посылали за советскими целями, давали мне американские пули. Контроль не был… - он складывал вместе кусочки различных воспоминаний, дюжины разбросанных фрагментов, «если бы ты только знал, как часто задавал мне этот вопрос» - …Он никогда не был боссом, никогда не занимался политикой, он был ученым, всегда, - он старался довести фразу до конца. – Он всегда презирал их. Они обращались с ним, как с пешкой, а он считал себя лучше, умнее, чем любой из них. Он думал что он…

\- Лидер, - подсказала Наташа.

\- Идеалист, - выдал Баки, а затем ему пришлось остановиться, и его несколько раз вырвало.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросила Наташа, когда ему стало легче.

Ему удалось кивнуть.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне его план, если знаешь, - продолжала она. – Он идеалист. А в чем идея? Чего он хочет?

\- Контроля, - прошептал он, а затем сказал. – Мира.

\- Можешь объяснить, что это значит?

Это значит - машины, хотел сказать он. Это значит, тишина и порядок и все работает так, как должно, все делают то, что им сказано. Это значит длинные ряды резервуаров с полезными молчащими инструментами, подвешенными внутри них с открытыми глазами. Это значит - он.

Вместе с этой мыслью с ревом накатила боль, боль и воспоминания о боли, снова и снова, он не должен был думать так, он вообще не должен был думать. Он едва ощутил, как выронил нож, едва расслышал звук, с которым тот упал на пол. Теперь его рука была пуста, он засунул большой палец в рот и прикусил до крика, пытаясь обменять одну боль на другую. Но это не сработало. Он чувствовал кровь, но все еще мысленно видел холодильник. Они положат туда Наташу, и положат туда Стива, и положат туда его, и он никогда оттуда не выберется, никогда не выберется…

\- Хватит! – он слышал слова Наташи откуда-то издалека. – Хватит, Джеймс, перестань, Баки, хватит, не дави на себя, есть другие способы – слушай меня… - но он не мог. Образы из его мозга не уходили. Он понимал, что они не реальны, но какая разница. Он знал, что Наташа встала и подошла к нему, совсем близко; он пытался выбраться на поверхность, взглянул ей в глаза, когда она стояла над ним, и видел, как она протягивает руку, а затем отдергивает ее назад странным беспомощным движением. Боль отступала, но он все еще не мог говорить, не мог говорить, хотя был должен, слышал свое собственное дыхание - хриплые звуки через нос и почти ничего больше, чувствовал вкус крови из собственной плоти. Внезапно Наташа повернула голову и взглянула на дверь. 

Он не мог заставить себя сделать то же самое. Мускулы почти не слушались. Он сфокусировался, стараясь заставить челюсти разжаться, перестать кусать собственную руку. Это было трудно. Когда ему это удалось, он тихо заскулил, вокруг большого пальца остались глубокие отпечатки зубов, которые разболелись еще сильнее. Оружие, оружие. Он выронил нож. Зашарил руками вокруг, где он должен быть, сначала нащупал лезвие, а затем рукоять, и сумел снова схватить, крепко сжимая пальцы.

Твою мать, как же больно.

Вот тогда он, наконец, услышал то же, что и Наташа - шаги, торопливые шаги. Кто-то мчался по ступенькам, шагая через одну. Затем голоса в коридоре, эхом отразившиеся от высокого потолка. 

\- Сэр, этот этаж закрыт для посещений, мистер Старк и его гости… он приглашен, не волнуйтесь, он просто не любит лифты; о, эй, Кэп, резкие движения, возможно, плохая идея, просто на всякий случай…

Наташа повысила голос и окликнула: 

\- Сюда! - и голоса за дверью стихли. 

Баки дернулся. Как же близко она стоит.

Похоже, она поняла и отступила назад на пару шагов. Он проверил свою хватку на ноже.

Глаз он не поднимал.

Кто-то от двери тихо произнес:

– О, слава Богу.

Баки закрыл глаза.

\- Стив… осторожно, он… - начала Наташа.

Шаги приблизились, прямо к нему через всю комнату, полностью игнорируя обломки стола. Стив присел, подхватил Баки за руку и, подняв на ноги, прижал к себе.

Он был силен. Одет в униформу, за спиной висел щит. Его руки обвились вокруг Баки и крепко стиснули, почти на грани боли. Баки не мог видеть его лица, а Капитан, возможно, еще не заметил нож. – Баки, - звучно сказал он.

Рука Баки пару раз дернулась, и он выпустил нож. В свою очередь обхватил Стива здоровой рукой. Прижался лицом к его плечу. Стив держался за него, как будто если отпустить – он исчезнет. Он пах правильно, собой. Баки и не знал, что запомнил запах Стива.

Через минуту Стив выдохнул и сказал:

– Прости, - отпустил Баки и отступил назад. Баки уставился на него.

\- Вероятно, ему нужно проверить, не робот ли ты, - тихо пояснила Наташа.

Не отводя взгляда от Баки, Стив кивнул. Даже улыбнулся слегка. Опустился на колено, чтобы поднять нож и вручить ему. Баки осторожно взял. Стив развел руки приглашающим жестом, и Баки знал, без всяких раздумий знал, что есть пара дюжин вариантов, которыми он может убить его, начиная с удара ножом в незащищенный живот.

\- Давай, - предложил Стив.

Баки покачал головой. 

\- Все в порядке, - сказал он. – Я знаю тебя.

Лицо Стива дернулось и застыло в кривой улыбке.

– Уверен? Я не возражаю.

\- Я уверен, - сказал Баки. Он хотел убрать нож, но понял, что ему, собственно, некуда его пристроить. На нем все еще были надеты мягкие штаны и футболка с Железным Человеком, в которых он проснулся. Он нахмурился. Стив издал тихий звук, почти смех. Баки нетерпеливо поглядел на него.

Выражение лица Стива сделалось странным, а затем он прикрыл ладонью глаза и рассмеялся по-настоящему, пусть и тихо. 

– Я хочу еще раз обнять тебя, можно? – спросил он, и затем так и сделал.

В теплом кольце рук Стива Баки на мгновение замер, а затем осторожно разжал ладонь и еще раз выпустил нож, чтобы тоже обнять его. Обхватил его здоровой рукой, помня о щите. Закрыл глаза. Стив пах правильно.

\- Как же я испугался, - признался Стив.

Баки опустил голову и подумал об этом. 

– Ага. Я тоже.

\- И это все? – поинтересовался вошедший в комнату Старк, а Баки, что удивительно, даже не заметил, когда именно тот вошел. – Обнял его и ты в порядке? Стоп, так значит, всю дорогу можно было провести этот тест путем обнимания? Поверить не могу, что можно было просто обнять, а вместо этого нас всех тыкали ножом.

Баки поднял голову и в упор уставился на него поверх плеча Стива.

– Напрашиваешься, чтобы я тебя обнял, приятель?

Старк сделал шаг назад.

– Нет, нет, я обойдусь.

Наташа издала тихий довольный звук.

Он чувствовал, как слегка трясутся плечи Стива, может быть, от смеха. Может быть, от чего-то то еще. Трудно сказать. Баки он так и не выпустил. Они сейчас были так близко, что Баки мог ощущать, как поднимается и опускается его грудь при дыхании. Раньше у Стива были проблемы с дыханием. Он помнил это. Подумал, что может быть, знал это, даже не помня. Он много времени провел в квартире Стива, наблюдая за тем, как тот дышит.

Затем Стив отпустил его и сказал:

\- Что случилось с твоей рукой?

Баки глянул на нее. Перевязь, сооруженная из разорванной простыни, еще держалась. 

– Поджарилась, - ответил он.

\- Господи, Баки…

\- Ты сам почти поджарился, - заявил Старк, не обращая внимания, как нахмурился Стив, когда его прервали. – Что это было, электрический шок каждые десять секунд, пока я летел с тобой и Наташей оттуда? Мне пришлось приземлиться на крыше и отключить эту штуку при первой же возможности - всегда пожалуйста.

Баки молча смотрел на него, а затем снова опустил глаза на свою поврежденную руку, сломанную звезду, жуткие металлические заплатки. Раньше он не осознавал, что это значит. Рука принадлежала Гидре, она была встроена в него, чтобы превратить в более эффективное оружие, она была частью, от которой он никогда не мог избавиться. Другой рукой он коснулся металла заплатки. Холодный. Он не знал, что кто-нибудь кроме Контроля может…

\- Да, я знаю, не слишком красиво, я торопился – объяснял Старк, как будто это имело значение. – Кстати! – он немного покачался с пятки на носок. – Если вы уже провели свою встречу лучших друзей, и никого больше не тыкают ножом, Фьюри и я кое-что запланировали, и сейчас у меня есть предложение, Кэп. Тебе будет приятно - оно включает твою любимую вещь.

Стив не выглядел впечатленным.

\- Леди Свобода, бейсбол или яблочный пирог?

Наташа хихикнула.

\- Ничего из вышеперечисленного! – не унимался Старк. - И мне больно думать, что ты считаешь меня способным на дешевые шутки. Не то, чтобы ты ошибался, но я все равно обижен.

\- Даже не знаю, с чего бы мне так думать.

\- Извинения приняты. Если это были извинения. Мне вообще-то все равно. Так вот - как Капитан Америка относится к тому, чтобы победить нацистов?

Бровь Стива дернулась в знакомом выражении, при виде которого Баки ощутил необычную легкость внутри.

– А знаешь, - сказал он. - Действительно, это мое любимое занятие, - Баки посмотрел вниз. Его лицо пыталось изобразить улыбку; это было странно. И - бороться с нацистами. Бороться с Гидрой.

Не задумываясь, он попытался сжать левый кулак, но рука висела мертвым весом. В таком виде он почти бесполезен. 

Когда Старк и Наташа покинули комнату, Стив поймал Баки за правую руку и заглянул ему прямо в глаза. 

\- Подожди… послушай, я должен кое-что узнать, - сказал он. – И ты скажешь мне правду. Пожалуйста.

Баки старался отвести взгляд, но избегать голубых глаз Стива было трудно.

– Что? – спросил он.

\- Когда мы вернулись из Чикаго, это был ты? – спросил Стив.

Он изумился. Вот уж чего он никак не ожидал. 

– Я…

\- Я так и думал. Как и Сэм, - продолжил Стив. – У тебя шла кровь. Я окликнул тебя по имени, а ты сказал, что такого человека нет. Это был ты?

В Чикаго он был Зимним Солдатом; он помнил, как это было легко, получить миссию и выполнять ее, уничтожить армию, все смести с пути, никаких сложностей. Никакого выбора, только успех или смерть. Он подхватился и пошел без колебаний, и это было хорошо, правильно, для этого он и был сделан. А еще он помнил боль на лице Стива от его колкого: «к этому времени ты должен бы знать…» Глухое удовлетворение сказать правду, сказать ему «нет», потому что Баки Барнс мертв, его нет, он утонул в зеленом свете давным-давно, а Стив и не понял, что лучше отпустить его вот так…

\- Да, - подтвердил он. – Это был я.

\- А на следующее утро, - продолжал Стив. – Когда ты извинился и сказал, что некоторые дни хуже других, и ты будешь стараться – это был ты?

\- Нет, - ответил Баки. – Не я.

Пальцы Стива сжали его бицепс.

– Хорошо, - произнес он. – Так… так я и думал.

\- Он сказал… - начал было Баки, а затем передумал.

\- Говори, - настаивал Стив.

\- Он сказал, что нет никакой разницы, - выговорил Баки. – Сказал, что ты не различишь.

Стив не спускал с него глаз. 

– Он солгал тебе, Бак, - сказал он.

\- Как ты смог…

\- Выяснилось, что я очень неплохо могу определить, когда кто-то пытается изобразить моего лучшего друга семидесятилетней давности, - ответил Стив. – Как только я перестал обманывать себя. 

Баки отвел глаза.

– Понял.

\- Нет… слушай. Не думаю, что ты понял. Робот говорил мне то, что я хотел слышать, - продолжал Стив. – И только то, что я хотел слышать. Ты так никогда не делал. Всю жизнь ты говорил мне то, что я должен слышать. Когда я вел себя по-дурацки. Когда позволял гордости взять над собой верх. Ты это ты. Ты не шел у меня на поводу - если только, - он состроил гримасу. – Не замышлял что-нибудь. 

Баки выдохнул что-то, отдаленно напоминающее смешок. Значит, он все понял неправильно, был обречен понимать неправильно, постоянно. Мужчина, которым он был раньше, не подстраивался под Стива. Ему это было не нужно.

\- Я… что-то смешное? – спросил Стив.

\- Типа того. Не совсем, - ответил Баки. – Так ты хочешь сражаться с нацистами или нет? - он дернул головой в ту сторону, куда ушли Старк и Наташа. – Пошли. 

 

 

 

Огромные стеклянные двери вели в мастерскую Старка. Внутри было просторно и легко дышалось. На стенде стояли в ряд три костюма Железного Человека. Всю противоположную стену занимало огромное окно. Город за ним…

Теперь он знал, где находится. Кто-то упомянул Нью Йорк. Баки вырос в Нью Йорке. Он помнил это еще из своих изысканий. И только оттуда, как выяснилось. Панорама города была незнакомой.

Проведя их внутрь, Старк принялся болтать не затыкаясь.

\- Вот где творится магия, mi casa es su casa, ничего не трогайте…

Сразу же за стеклянными дверями Баки застыл.

\- Что? О! Знаешь, я совершенно позабыл, что он здесь.

\- Баки? – окликнул Стив. Он ощутил осторожное прикосновение к плечу.

Но не пошевелился.

Это был он.

Лежащий на белом столе, освещенный синим светом. Может, только волосы чуть короче. Его собственные немного отросли, пока он был у Контроля. Но это все равно был он, покоящийся обнаженным, совершенно неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами. Синие голографические экраны вокруг него заполняли диаграммы и трехмерные схемы. На соседнем столе наготове разложены инструменты на серебристом подносе. Баки с трудом сморгнул. Он глядел на себя. Изображения на экранах были синими. Зеленый. Синий. Зеленый. 

Откуда-то сбоку Старк произнес:

– Мне кажется, очень странно оказаться лицом к лицу с собственным роботом-двойником. Это странно? Выглядит странно. Я бы испугался. Это не предложение, не надо пугаться, не пугайся – он испугался, да? – ладно, подожди. Стоп-стоп-стоп…

Стив крепко сжимал здоровое плечо Баки – поддержка. Стив рядом. Он здесь, в безопасности, он в порядке. Потому что эта штука – не Баки. Это что-то другое. Они его деактивировали, раздели и принесли сюда, чтобы разложить на столе и окружить машинами и зеленым светом…

… синий…

… зеленый…

… но все в порядке, потому что это не он…

… если только этот Стив - настоящий. Если только все здесь настоящее. Может, у него снова галлюцинации.

Может, на столе - Зимний Солдат. Может, робот – это он.

Стив что-то говорил ему, тихо и торопливо, но он не мог разобрать слов. Чувствовал, как ускоряется сердцебиение. Если у него есть сердце. Может, Контроль хочет, чтобы он так думал.

\- Та-да! – пропел Старк, внезапно оказавшись очень близко. Он держал какую-то штуку размером с цепочку для ключей и помахивал ею перед носом Баки. На конце ее была лампочка. Баки автоматически дернулся назад, он был настолько выбит из колеи, что позабыл компенсировать равновесие из-за неработающей руки. Споткнулся и как на стену налетел на твердое тело Стива позади. Тот поймал его за металлическое плечо и поддержал. Баки привык ощущать рукой давление. Было странно только видеть руку Стива, где четвертый и пятый пальцы сжимали исчерченную шрамами кожу сквозь футболку.

Старк только закатил глаза. Направил приборчик на себя. На секунду загорелся желтый свет, а затем – синий, раздался писк. Навел его на Баки - свет погас, затем неуверенно замигал желтым несколько секунд, пока не решился на синий. Потом пискнул. Баки уставился на него. 

\- Итак, я пока изготовил несколько таких, они несколько трудоемкие и мне стало скучно, - распинался Старк. – Этот предназначался для тебя, Кэп, но теперь я думаю, что твоему бойфренду, - язвительный взгляд на руку Стива на плече Баки, Стив напрягся, но не отодвинулся. – Он нужен больше. Карманный роботодетектор Старка! Патент находится на рассмотрении, не требуется никакого кровопролития, прошу, - он впихнул прибор в здоровую руку Баки, бесцеремонно игнорируя его личное пространство и нож, который тот все еще держал.

Баки настолько удивился, что оторвался от созерцания своего двойника и уставился на предмет в своей руке. Тот выглядел безобидным. Он покрутил его в руке, жонглируя вместе с ножом. Направил на тело на столе: янтарный свет несколько секунд, а затем огонек сменился на красный и вместо писка раздался длинный тревожный сигнал.

Это не являлось абсолютным доказательством. Баки глубоко вздохнул и прошел через комнату. Он не колебался. Взмах ножом – и на лице фигуры на столе появился разрез, а она сама осталась неподвижной, тихой, мертвой. Синтетическая кожа разошлась в месте пореза как старая бумага. Крови не было.

Он обернулся и взглянул на Стива, который наблюдал за ним с вопросительным выражением. Когда Стив обнял его, Баки был уверен. И с тех пор он не выпускал его из вида. Можно и дальше быть уверенным.

Что бы Стив ни увидел на лице Баки, он тут же расслабился и издал легкий вздох облегчения.

\- Ух ты, а я считал себя мелодраматичным, - встрял Старк. – Ты мог бы давать уроки.

С другого конца комнаты раздалось многозначительное покашливание.

Там, сложив руки на спинке стула, сидел Фьюри. Выражение его лица, полузакрытого непрозрачными солнечными очками, было нейтральным. 

– Если вы закончили. У меня, вообще-то, не целый день, - сказал он. - Я пытаюсь управлять международной антитеррористической организацией, имея менее дюжины агентов, и рассчитывать не на кого. Прежде всего, нам предстоит разобраться с проблемой Арнима Зола. Будьте любезны продемонстрировать нам разработанное вами оружие, мистер Старк.

Баки повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Старка. Он не мог представить, какое оружие сработает против Контроля, когда Контроль - сам по себе оружие.

\- Ну, не то чтобы разработал, оно еще не закончено, только спроектировано… да, да, вот. При-и-вет, - Старк развернул объемный голографический дисплей, такой же, как те, что окружали деактивированного андроида. На нем поблескивали двигающиеся строчки ярко-синих символов, они вспыхивали, менялись и двигались множеством колонок быстрее, чем мог уловить глаз. – ДЖАРВИС, как у нее дела?

\- Почти закончено, сэр, - раздался голос из воздуха. Баки насторожился, все его мускулы напряглись. Опять компьютер Старка. Он по-прежнему ему не нравился.

\- Ее разрабатывает ДЖАРВИС, а не я. Я бы не смог закодировать ее – ну, смог бы, но это заняло бы месяцы. А вот идея моя. Познакомьтесь с Мнемозиной.

\- И это оружие? – спросил Стив, поглядывая на двигающиеся синие линии кода.

\- Ах, простите, и кто здесь эксперт по компьютерам? Это, стало быть, я. Это оружие. Если бы я все еще занимался бизнесом по оптовой продаже оружия дядюшке Сэму… ладно. Я избавлю вас от компьютерного трепа, вы все равно не поймете. Она - вирус.

\- И все?

\- И все – спрашивает он, иногда на тебе прямо написано, что ты из сороковых годов, Кэп. Видишь ли, то, с чем мы имеем дело – это программа. Интеллектуальная, злобная, обладающая индивидуальностью – это да, но, в конечном счете, Зола – это код. Мнемозина - это служебная собака, охотник, а то, что делает ДЖАРВИС, - Старк хлопнулся в кресло и вывел еще один экран, на котором зеленые линии пересекались с синими, - учит ее брать след Золы. Так сказать.

\- А ДЖАРВИС откуда его знает?

\- Хороший вопрос! Очень удачно, что вы принесли мне образцы кодов, - большим пальцем Старк махнул в сторону андроида на столе. - Так что, да, супероружие, самонаводящееся, интеллектуальное, и возможно даже не будет вырубать чужие сотовые телефоны, как только активизируется, - Наташа фыркнула. – Зола будет копировать себя повсюду, но как только он выйдет в сеть – а ему придется, иначе его личность не сможет  
оставаться последовательной. Как только Мнемозина узнает, как он выглядит, она это никогда не забудет, правда, детка? Она найдет его, проберется внутрь, а затем примется уничтожать данные кусками. Прощай, компьютерный парень! А она продолжит искать его, последует за ним повсюду, в ту минуту, как он подсоединится к любой сети, она получит доступ - и он превратится в тост. Все, что нам нужно – загрузить ее в один из основных серверов, а благодаря моему абсолютному гению… - Наташа кашлянула. – И, да, вам, доставившим сюда несколько андроидов - молодцы, очень кстати – мы знаем, где искать. Я все проследил.

Фьюри кивнул и поднялся на ноги. 

– Если анализ Железного Человека верен…

\- Если? – клокотнул Старк.

\- Если анализ Железного Человека верен, основная операционная база Золы находится в подземном бункере в Ньюарке, - сказал Фьюри. – Мы пошлем туда маленькую ударную команду – это все что у нас есть. Троих. Там почти наверняка будут андроиды в охране, и нельзя исключать возможность, что и люди-оперативники Гидры. Как только Мнемозина сработает, андроиды перестанут представлять проблему – вы уверены в этом?

\- Определенно, - ответил Старк. – Ну, на девяносто процентов. На восемьдесят пять…

\- Хорошо, - сказал Стив. – Наташа, Баки и я…

\- Ни в коем случае. Мистер Барнс не участвует в этой миссии.

Стив сверкнул глазами:

– Ни у кого нет права больше …

\- Все нормально, Стив, – сказал Баки. От него все равно никакой пользы. Вместо руки у него сейчас бесполезный кусок металла. Он сломан.

Он чувствовал небольшое секретное, постыдное облегчение. Ему не придется встречаться с Контролем. Они не пошлют его на эту миссию, не станут заставлять его. Ему разрешили быть бесполезным; они не собираются просто оттяпать эту руку и присоединить ему новую. И ему не придется сознаваться в своем страхе. Взглянем в лицо правде - трудно стоять перед Стивом и выглядеть трусом. Стив такой человек, которого хочется никогда не подводить.

\- У Золы имеется личный интерес к Зимнему Солдату, - пояснил Фьюри. – Я бы описал его, как собственническое чувство. Он явно верит, что все еще может контролировать его, и незачем проверять, так ли это. Мы пока не знаем, сможет ли Железный Человек исправить его протез…

\- Прошу прощения, - возмутился Старк.

Глаза Баки распахнулись. Если его можно исправить – если он может быть полезным – никто не говорил, что это возможно. При мысли о встрече с Контролем ему по-прежнему становилось плохо… но…

Он осознал, что Стив глядит на него, быстро перевел дух и постарался контролировать свои реакции. Это – брифинг перед миссией. Он не должен стоять здесь и отвлекать Стива своими чувствами.

\- Кроме того, если Железному Человеку удастся восстановить руку мистера Барнса, мы не знаем, не сможет ли Зола тогда просто блокировать ее, как уже делал однажды, - продолжал Фьюри. Он просмотрел на Баки и сделал паузу.

Потребовалась секунда, чтобы Баки понял, что от него ждут ответа. Холодная часть его ума работала быстро, эффективно. Оценка Фьюри правильна. Он - даже отремонтированный - все еще бесполезен Стиву в этом деле.

Он кивнул. Стив стоял, расправив плечи, все еще все готовый выступить на стороне Баки, но увидев кивок, отступил.

Фьюри отвернулся, сомкнув руки за спиной, и начал прохаживаться и говорить. 

– Мне не нравится, насколько мало у нас данных для этой операции по сравнению с прошлыми операциями Щ.И.Т.а, - признал он. - И сожалею, что не могу послать с вами существенно большую группу поддержки. Зола, должно быть, знает, что мы захватили некоторые из его созданий. Вполне возможно, он ожидает, что мы сделаем попытку захватить Ньюаркский бункер. Как бы то ни было, о Мнемозине он не знает. И в этом наше единственное преимущество. Остальное будет зависеть от скорости, хитрости и компетентности. Компетентность, к счастью, доступна для нас, - он склонил голову в сторону Наташи и Стива. – Ударная группа будет состоять из Капитана Роджерса, агента Романов и еще одного человека. Так как костюмы Железного Человека - оружие массового поражения, разработанное для дистанционного пилотирования мощным ИИ, а наш враг – как раз мощный ИИ, он останется в стороне.

Старк скроил гримасу, и Фьюри бросил на него успокаивающий взгляд.

\- Вижу, у вас уже был этот спор, - пробормотала Наташа.

Баки не слушал. Он думал. Ударная группа из трех человек. Стив и еще двое, чтобы прикрывать ему спину. Компетентность. Не Старк с его огромной технологической огневой мощью, и не он.

\- Ты должен взять Сокола, - тихо произнес он.

То, что все сразу посмотрели на него, было уже чересчур. Он сглотнул, сосредоточился на Стиве и постарался сделать вид, что никого больше здесь нет. 

\- Ты должен взять Сокола, - повторил он. – На миссию. Он хорош. И будет присматривать за тобой.

Так много слов зараз он уже давно не произносил. Хотя, это была правда. Сэм хорош. Сэм сможет прикрыть Стиву спину. Баки это видел, пока жил в квартире Стива. И раньше, на Проекте Озарение – Сокол был там. Он помнил, как работал над необходимыми оценками, ища слабости. Были некоторые. Но – командная работа в комбинации со Стивом и Наташей – человек, умеющий масштабно мыслить, воздушная поддержка и быстрая реакция; те, кто понимают, что действительно важно, и кто позаботятся о Стиве…

Те несколько решений, которые позволяла Гидра ему принимать, всегда касались выполнения миссии, того, что необходимо. Такие вещи он понимал. В этом выборе мог себе доверять.

Стив улыбнулся ему. Баки отвел взгляд.

\- Я тоже собирался предложить мистера Уилсона, - сказал Фьюри.

\- Да, - сказал Стив. – Сэм – тот, кто нам нужен. Хотя, он все еще в Вашингтоне.

\- Мы доставим его сюда по возможности быстро, - решил Фьюри. – Мнемозина будет готова через…

\- Восемь часов? – предположил Тони. – Будем считать, восемь часов.

\- Меньше, сэр, - уточнил ДЖАРВИС.

\- Каждый из вас троих получит копию вируса. Железный Человек обеспечит транспорт и в случае абсолютной необходимости составит поддержку. Ваша задача – добраться туда, загрузить вирус в серверы и выбраться. Там могут быть сюрпризы; вы получите самое лучшее снаряжение из того, что у нас есть, - Наташа вскинула бровь. – За исключением Хоукая, которого нельзя отозвать из-за ситуации в Европе, - утвердительно кивнул Фьюри.

\- А что за ситуация в Европе? - заинтересовался Старк.

\- Вынужденная необходимость, – припечатал Фьюри. – Мистер Барнс останется здесь, в Башне Старка…

\- Башне Мстителей… - поправил Старк.

\- … под наблюдением, на случай нежелательного развития событий, - Фьюри повернулся к Баки и снял очки, выставив напоказ глаза – один поврежденный и другой целый. Он встретил взгляд Баки. – Зная то, что я знаю сейчас, - тяжело признал он. – Я не должен был посылать вас в тот комплекс в Чикаго. За это приношу извинения. 

Баки моргнул. Он не ожидал… никто никогда… никто не извиняется перед…

Он облизнул губы.

– Все в порядке, - сказал он. – В порядке.

 

 

Сразу после этого все завертелось очень быстро, в участии Баки не было нужды. Он со своей сломанной рукой забился в угол, как можно дальше от своего двойника-андроида, пока остальные ходили, обсуждали, планировали, распределяли оборудование. Нож Наташи удобно лежал у него под рукой, чтобы выхватить, если понадобится. Снова и снова он подбрасывал в руке роботодетектор, периодически нацеливая его то на одного, то на другого: синий, синий, синий. Красный для двойника. Когда он направлял его на себя, свет всегда несколько долгих секунд неуверенно мелькал янтарем, пока оценивал его. Он испытывал странное, небольшое удовлетворение каждый раз, как тот зажигался синим и пищал.

Старк с огромным удовольствием углубился в снаряжение команды оружием. 

– Нет, Тони, - в какой-то момент сказала ему Наташа.

\- Всего лишь маленькая ракетная установка.

\- Нет.

\- Малюсенькая.

\- Я не ты, мне не нужно тяжелое вооружение, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше, мне главное - иметь возможность ходить, Тони.

Старк разобиделся, но спустя десять минут, похоже, позабыл об этом. Баки не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы взять небольшую ракетную установку. Стив от нее тоже отказался. Он все еще был в униформе, со щитом на спине. В ней он выглядел крупнее, чем в гражданской одежде – твердый, настоящий, надежный. Может, он просто двигался по–другому, одетый в форму.

Приблизительно тогда, когда Фьюри удалился заниматься ситуацией в Европе, прибыл Сэм. Стив выглядел ужасно довольным, и Сэм притянул его в крепкое объятие, похлопывая по спине. Баки одной рукой подкинул роботодетектор и направил на него. Синий свет. Писк. На всякий случай, он повторил – та же реакция.

– Можете не беспокоиться, сэр, - из встроенного в стену рядом с ним динамика донесся голос ДЖАРВИСа. – Все входы в Башню оборудованы сканнерами – Баки неловко сжал детектор, чуть не уронив его. – Прошу прощения, что испугал вас – добавил ДЖАРВИС.

Компьютер не должен так сильно походить на человека. Ему стало неуютно, и он не ответил. Снова проверил себя детектором. Янтарный. Синий. Писк.

Сэм подошел поприветствовать его. 

– Ты заставил нас поволноваться, - сказал он.

Баки промолчал.

\- Я приглядывал за ним вместо тебя, - добавил Сэм.

Спустя секунду, Баки кивнул. Сэм и Наташа были со Стивом, когда его не было. Они помогли Стиву разобраться с … его двойником. Тем, который не был им. Если бы их там не было…

Вообще не стоило уходить, внезапно осенило его. Пусть даже он не хороший. Нельзя было уходить.

\- Уилсон! Сокол? Слушай, ни то, ни другое легко не выговорить, а прозвища у тебя нет? Или можно звать тебя Сэм – в любом случае, иди сюда и выбирай себе по размеру.

\- Пойду заберу крылышки, - сообщил Сэм, кивнув в сторону Старка. Он улыбнулся Баки, и не пытался протянуть руку или чего-то в этом роде, как не пытался подойти ближе.

\- Спасибо, - тихо произнес Баки. – За то, что присматривал за ним.

Сэм не выказал удивления. 

– Не за что, парень. В любое время, - и ушел.

\- Как ты относишься к ракетным установкам? Небольшим таким? – услышал Баки несколько минут спустя.

Он опустил взгляд на роботодетектор. Включил. Направил на себя. Янтарный. Синий. Писк.

Почувствовав чей-то взгляд, поднял глаза. 

– Что?

\- Ничего, - сказал Стив, который остановился посередине мастерской. Он держал в руках папку. Наверное, собирался прочитать. – Ты улыбался.

Баки смотрел на него.

Стив подошел ближе, прислонил щит к стене, рядом бросил папку. Затем уселся рядом с Баки и вытянул ноги по полу. 

– Прости, что меня не было, когда ты проснулся, - тихо сказал он. – Я был бы с тобой. Ты знаешь, что был бы. 

Баки пожал плечами. 

– Они не сказали тебе, что я здесь.

Стив скривился. 

– Мне не нравится, когда Фьюри решает, что лучше для меня.

\- Это не Фьюри,- сказал Баки. – Это Вдова. Наташа.

У Стива сразу же сделался обиженный, нет, преданный вид. Он не должен так выглядеть, подумал Баки. Это было правильное решение. Баки бы принял такое же. 

– Она была права, - признал он. – Они не знали, что именно проснется.

\- И все равно, она не должна была…

\- Она мне нравится, - сказал Баки.

Стив замолк. 

– Да?

\- Ага, - сказал Баки. – Она присматривает за тобой. Она умная.

В ответ он получил улыбку Стива.

– Она такая, - подтвердил тот. – И еще добрая.

Баки подумал о руках, которые старательно не прикасались к нему, когда расстегивали фиксаторы на кресле. Как она сидела на другом конце комнаты и говорила ему, что можно не торопиться, когда расспрашивала о Контроле. Как дала ему оружие. Он коснулся рукоятки ножа, который все еще лежал рядом – на всякий случай.

\- Да, - подтвердил он. – Добрая.

Стив отвел взгляд. На секунду прикрыл глаза, его ресницы опустились на щеки. Он тихо произнес.

– Знаешь, я думаю, что впервые, с того момента, как ты объявился у меня на пороге, ты…

\- Что?

\- Сказал мне то, что на самом деле думаешь, - сказал Стив. – Сказал мне правду.

\- Ты не захочешь знать, что я думаю на самом деле, - Баки глядел на другой конец комнаты, где Старк, Наташа и Сэм энергично препирались. Уголком глаза он все еще мог видеть своего двойника-андроида. Ненавидел смотреть на него, но и оставлять без присмотра тоже не хотел. – Там настоящий бардак, Стив.

\- И все равно, я хочу знать, - настаивал Стив. – Конечно, хочу. Ты - мой друг.

Баки прямо взглянул на него. 

– Хочешь знать все способы, которыми я могу убить тебя, если придется? Потому что я никогда не перестаю думать о таких вещах.

Стив застыл, а затем вскинул голову и сжал челюсти. 

– Хорошо, - сказал он. – И сколько их?

\- По ситуации, - ответил Баки. – Если ты действительно Стив Роджерс – множество. Если ты - одна из машин Контроля, - а он уверен, уверен, он почти уверен, но часть его все еще… - он пожал плечами, одним плечом, если быть точным. – Они совершенствуются. А я… - он наклонил голову. - Разоружен. 

Стив уставился на него, затем пораженно расхохотался. 

– Баки.

Баки коротко усмехнулся. Голос был Стива. Смех был правильный, так же смеялся Стив, когда Баки дразнил его о прежних временах, которые на самом деле не мог вспомнить. И выражение лица тоже было правильным, и то, как он сидел, подтянув колени, и взгляд, когда он смотрел на Баки. Баки был уверен. Он мог быть уверен. Мог попытаться.

\- Рука болит? – спросил Стив.

Баки покачал головой. Он ее вообще не чувствовал.

\- Тони может починить ее, - сказал Стив. – Он… очень много работает иногда, но он действительно гений.

Баки кивнул, стараясь не слишком задумываться об этом. Не хотел сломаться перед Стивом. Стал думать о другом. Речь Металлического человека, ритм Старка – Тони - болтовни.

– Он действительно спас мир?

\- Ну да, - сказал Стив. – Однажды. Думаю, спас, - он наклонил голову, криво усмехаясь Баки. – Я помогал. Случилось вторжение пришельцев. Мы все поучаствовали.

\- Сколько их было?

\- Нас было шестеро.

Баки прищурился на него. 

– Сколько пришельцев?

\- Ну, - сказал Стив. – Армия.

\- Ты идиот, - констатировал Баки.

Стив вздернул бровь. 

– Мне говорили, - его улыбка поблекла, когда Баки просто продолжил смотреть на него. – А теперь о чем ты думаешь?

Баки колебался. Стив пережил армию пришельцев, даже может смеяться на эту тему, и тем не менее, он позволил Зимнему Солдату…

\- Проект Озарение, - напомнил он. – Я сильно тебя избил.

\- Баки, ты знаешь, это не имеет значения. Это был не ты.

\- Это был я, - ответил он. – Это был я. Я злился на тебя. Очень злился.

Помолчав, Стив спросил. – По какой-то особой причине?

Баки опустил глаза на роботодетектор в руке. Включил. Направил на себя. Янтарный. Синий.

\- Ты говорил со мной, - сказал он, ему пришлось остановиться на секунду. Стив ждал. Кажется, он понимал. - Ты продолжал говорить со мной, - наконец повторил Баки. – И это заставляло меня… - чувствовать то, что он не должен был: ярость, ужас, но больше всего: – Я не мог удержать миссию в голове. Без миссии я – ничто.

Стив с силой выдохнул.

– Это не правда. 

\- Это правда, - сказал Баки. – Она не обязана тебе нравиться. Я знаю, что она тебе не нравится. Я не могу быть тем парнем, которого ты помнишь. Прости, - Стив открыл было рот, Баки перебил: – Я сильно избил тебя. Все твое лицо было… - он уронил роботодетектор на колени, чтобы протянуть руку и проследить пальцами линию шрама на лбу Стива. Тот сидел неподвижно. – Ты был основательно избит, - сказал Баки. – Думаю, я видел тебя побитым и раньше. Может быть, я… 

\- Ты знал меня, - мягко произнес Стив.

Баки напомнил: 

– Иногда я знаю вещи, которых не знаю.

Стив ничего не сказал.

\- Мне нравились твои истории, - признался Баки. – Когда я изображал его, другого меня. Мне нравились твои воспоминания. Мне нравилось, когда ты говорил со мной.

Стив не отвечал. Кажется, он затаил дыхание. Ладонь Баки все еще касалась его лица. Вероятно, она находилась там уже долго. Он убрал руку.

Стив глубоко вздохнул, чтобы заговорить, и тут Тони внезапно окликнул. 

– Эй, Кэп, ты нам нужен, чтобы… о, я мешаю? Я помешал?

Он стоял прямо над ними, а ни один из них и не заметил. Стив вздернул голову вверх, обжигая его взглядом. Баки фыркнул.

– Иди, - сказал он. – Миссия важнее всего.

\- Не важнее тебя, - возразил Стив.

Баки закатил глаза. 

– Олух. Иди, говорю тебе.

 

 

 

Спустя пару часов, когда все дела в мастерской, кажется, были закончены, они устроили перерыв на обед. 

– Доставка, я позвоню и закажу еду с доставкой, кто любит индийскую кухню? Закажем индийскую, - заявил Тони. – ДЖАРВИС, заказываем индийскую. Всего понемногу. Много всего. Один Кэп лопает за четверых. Устроим отличный перекус, как взрослые цивилизованные люди. 

Когда прибыла еда, Тони отказался покинуть мастерскую.

\- Взрослые цивилизованные люди, значит? – язвила Наташа.

\- Я занят! Это для вашей же пользы. ДЖАРВИС, как там Мнемозина?

\- Идет компиляция, - ответил компьютер.

\- Я все еще занят. Все – выметайтесь из моей мастерской, заляпаете карри моих роботов, пошли прочь! Стойте, дайте мне сначала бхаджи. Я их обожаю. 

\- Пошли, Баки, - сказал Стив, и потому что это Стив попросил, Баки пошел.

 

Они сидели и ели за столом – минус Тони. Есть одной рукой было неудобно. Баки держал голову опущенной, ничего не говорил Наташе или Сэму, и почти ничего – Стиву.

– Хочу спать, - объявил он, когда еда почти закончилась. На самом деле он не хотел, даже не знал, сможет ли спать. Но они все равно собирались поместить его под охрану, а так Стиву будет легче.

\- Я отведу тебя наверх, - прежде чем Стив успел вмешаться, предложила Наташа. Баки кивнул.

Она привела его в ту часть Башни, которую он еще не видел, и задержалась около двери. Ей не нужно было ничего говорить, Баки и так видел, что дверь бронированная. На этот раз они не собирались рисковать. Минуту Наташа молчала.

\- Что? – наконец спросил Баки.

\- Принести тебе что-нибудь одеть, без изображения физиономии Старка? – спросила она.

Он коснулся края футболки. Ему было все равно. 

– Эта сойдет.

\- Ты…

Она остановилась. Баки ждал.

\- Мы собираемся уничтожить Золу, - наконец сказал она.- Там ничего не останется. Вирус Тони разнесет его личность по кусочкам.

\- Вполне приемлемо, - сказал Баки.

Она посмотрела на него, но Баки не понял значения этого взгляда – легкая странная улыбка, но вслух сказала только: 

– Верно. Слушай, Джеймс, - она склонила голову. – Джеймс подойдет?

Он не сразу ответил, неожиданно задумавшись «Да ладно, Баки – детское имя, я же перестал звать тебя Стиви, когда ты разбушевался…

\- Только в этом квартале живет пять Джеймсов, как узнать, кого я имею в виду?

\- Я – твой лучший друг!

\- Ну, не знаю, Джимми Дэвис по мне вполне неплох…

\- Я убью тебя, Стив – Стиви – вот увидишь…

\- Не называй меня так!»

 

\- Джеймс? – окликнула Наташа. – Или…

\- Прости, - сказал он. – Я был… Джемс вполне подойдет. Баки – это когда мы были детьми, - добавил он, не отдавая себе отчета, что знает это, пока не произнес вслух. – А затем, в армии, только в моем отряде было еще три Джеймса, так что…

\- Имеет смысл, - сказала Наташа, задумчиво глядя на него. – Ты только сейчас это вспомнил?

\- Да, - признался он.

Она кивнула.

– Ну, хорошо. Слушай, Джеймс, все, что я хочу сказать – дальше будет легче. Немножко.

\- Что будет?

\- Выбирать. Решать. Расплачиваться. Все, - она пожала плечами. – Становится легче.

Он сглотнул. В его голове на поверхность начали всплывать мысли, которых он не искал, не смел, но когда она упомянула про расплату – первое, о чем он подумал, был белый дом, тот самый, который вспомнился раньше. Он даже не знал, где тот находится.  
Он запер все двери, и вонь паленой плоти все усиливалась. Там были дети, он знал это. Перед миссией, когда они разбудили его, кто-то просмотрел файл и сказал, боже правый, это же… вы уверены, что он сможет, и кто-то другой ответил – разумеется, сможет; для этого он и предназначен.

\- Что тебе известно? – рявкнул он.

Наташа не испугалась, хотя предусмотрительно отошла на шаг. 

– Немного, - сказала она. – Достаточно.

Баки пристально глянул на нее. Она твердо встретила его взгляд. Спустя секунду, он ссутулился. 

– Стив сказал, что ты добрая, - пробормотал он что-то вроде извинения. 

Наташа пораженно уставилась на него.

\- Так и сказал? - она улыбнулась. Ее глаза стали ярче. – Как мило с его стороны.

\- Ты рассказала ему… - начал Баки.

Он не закончил, не стал объяснять, что имел в виду. Не мог произнести. Она видела, как похожий на Стива андроид усаживал его в кресло. Она заперла дверь и выжидала удобного момента. Она все видела.

\- Нет, - ответила Наташа. – Я бы не стала этого делать.

Баки на секунду закрыл глаза.

– Спасибо.

\- Поспи немного, - посоветовала она. – Или сообщи ДЖАРВИСу, если тебе нужно что-нибудь – книги, фильмы, телевизор, - она явно знала, что вряд ли он будет спать. – Ударная группа выдвигается через два часа. Потом ДЖАРВИС будет сообщать новости.

\- Спасибо, - повторил он.

\- Тони хочет заняться твоей рукой, - добавила Наташа. – Если позволишь.

Она была единственным человеком, который подумал, что Баки может ему это не позволить. Может быть, она что-то и понимала. Он благодарно кивнул, избегая смотреть ей в глаза.

 

 

Спать он не стал. Мерил шагами запертую комнату с бронированной дверью. Наташин нож положил на прикроватный столик, рядом с роботодетектором. Некоторое время он провел, сидя на кровати и разглядывая свою бесполезную металлическую руку, ее искривленные формы и уродливые заплатки из металла, где панели были вырваны, чтобы отключить ее. Рука оставалась напоминанием о том, что сделала с ним Гидра. В каком-то смысле, было легче видеть ее беспомощной. Но это также означало, что для Стива он бесполезен. Что Стив встретится с опасностью без него. Сама мысль неподвижно сидеть, чувствуя прикосновения чьих-то инструментов, заставляла его холодеть изнутри, но он знал, что все равно позволит Тони починить ее.

Тони Старк, внезапно подумал он. Старк. Это имя высветило кое-что в его голове: оно было знакомо.

Огромная толпа. Он над чем-то хохочет. Стив тоже там был. Старк Экспо. Это память. Не то, о чем рассказывал Стив. Это он знал сам, из своей жизни Баки Барнсом. Это имя – имя – он лег на кровать, на спину и накрыл ладонью глаза, разглядывая получившуюся красную темноту. Странное возбуждение переполняло его, он так усиленно думал, что заболела голова. Это было его, он знал это. Мужчина на сцене. Металл. Хор девушек. Броская одежда. Друг Стива. Старк. Говард.

И воспоминания Зимнего Солдата обрушились на него.

\- Тебя видели?

\- Только мишень.

\- Он узнал тебя?

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Хорошо. Хорошо. Ты понимаешь, что здесь нечего узнавать?

Белый дом с запертыми дверями и вонью горящей плоти. Мужчина, который умолял и умолял о жизни женщины, которая была уже мертва. Чистый выстрел с большого расстояния летним днем, четко и аккуратно. Их было не слишком много – воспоминаний, до которых он мог дотянуться. Хотя чувствовал тень остальных, которые знал. Мертвые похоронены глубоко. Вниз вел длинный путь.

Он остался на месте. Знал, что находится в Башне Старка, в двадцать первом веке, вспоминая. Хотел бы он перестать знать. Крепко зажмурился и не глядя поднял роботодетектор. Покрутил в пальцах. Неуклюжий маленький объект, не сбалансированный, его не так легко крутить, как нож. Не открывая глаз, направил его на себя. Не видел, какого цвета свет. Пауза. Пауза. Писк.

Он снова прикрыл лицо ладонью. 

 

Он не знал, как долго пролежал так, пока не услышал легкое шипенье, с которым отошла бронированная дверь, и шаги. Слишком тяжелые для Наташиных. Тони бы к этому времени что-нибудь уже ляпнул. Как и Сэм. Он поднял детектор, направил его на дверь, дожидаясь писка.

Дождался.

\- Баки? – окликнул Стив.

\- Я убил твоего друга Говарда, - не шевелясь, сообщил Баки. – В тысяча девятьсот семьдесят каком-то. Восемьдесят каком-то. Не знаю. Он видел меня. Они сказали, что он должен увидеть меня.

\- Это было в твоем файле, - тихо заметил Стив.

\- Боже правый, сержант, ты же должен быть мертв, - процитировал Баки. – Вот что он сказал. Боже правый, сержант. Они сказали – устрой, чтобы все выглядело как несчастный случай.

\- Прости, - сказал Стив.

\- Ты извиняешься.

\- Да, Бак, - сказал Стив. – Извиняюсь.

\- То, что я делал…

Он услышал, как Стив пересекает комнату. Кровать просела под его весом.

– Ты не собираешься посмотреть на меня? – спросил тот.

Баки убрал ладонь с глаз и повернул голову.

\- Никто, - сказал Стив. – Никогда больше такого с тобой не сделает.

\- Для всех тех, кого я убил, это имело большое значение, - заметил Баки.

Стив закусил губу и отвел взгляд. Он был слишком близко, слишком большой и реальный. Баки сел, подтянув ноги к груди, пытаясь сохранять дистанцию.

\- Сколько… как много ты на самом деле помнишь? – спросил Стив.

\- Больше чем раньше, - не задумываясь, ответил Баки. – Не так много, как тебе бы хотелось. Может, столько никогда не будет

Стив издал тихий болезненный звук:

– Если бы это избавило тебя от воспоминаний о том, через что они заставили тебя пройти, мне бы вполне хватило, если бы ты даже имени моего не помнил, - сказал он. – Если бы это избавило тебя от переживания заново, я бы…

\- Заткнись! – когда Стив глянул на него, Баки повторил – Заткнись. Это мое. Мне нужно знать. Это – мое.

Стив опустил глаза на свои руки. 

– Прости, - сказал он. – Я… похоже, у меня не очень хорошо получается. Куда лучше у меня с проблемами, которые пытаются избить меня.

Баки рассмеялся, сам себя этим удивив. Это не очень напоминало смех, и Стива застало врасплох тоже. Он поднял голову и улыбнулся Баки нервной, полной надежды улыбкой, а затем выдал свою дежурную реплику, как будто ничего не изменилось. 

– Что смешного?

Теперь Баки по-настоящему засмеялся; он положил голову на руки и сказал.

– Я знаю, Роджерс, я знаю, - и посмеялся над этим. Он так и остался сидеть, его плечи тряслись, и он думал «Я знаю», и вспоминал все глупые драки, в которых нельзя было победить, в которые ввязывался Стив, даже без поддержки, тот еще идиот, пока Стив не сказал.

– Баки? Баки? Баки, все хорошо, - и большая рука легла ему на спину, и Баки рвано выдыхал, ощущая вкус соли.

\- Ты… я не буду спрашивать, в порядке ли ты, - сказал Стив, когда Баки снова мог говорить.

\- А ты не такой тупой, каким выглядишь, - заметил Баки. Он не смотрел на Стива, потому что чувствовал, что если посмотрит, то опять сорвется. Его лицо было горячим и мокрым, нос забит. Автоматическим жестом он провел тыльной стороной запястья по мокрым глазам, забывшись, попытался использовать не ту руку, и никакой реакции не последовало, ничего, ничего. – Господи, - он смахнул слезы другой рукой. – Знаешь, почему я пришел к тебе? Почему я … все это. Ложь.

Рука Стива все еще лежала у него между лопаток. Футболка была тонкой, а рука Стива – очень теплой. 

– Может, ты мне скажешь, - предложил Стив - твердый, не дрогнувший, непоколебимый.

\- Я понял, что ты узнал меня, - ответил Баки. – Ты назвал имя и сказал что оно мое. У меня не было имени. Но никто не стал бы делать того, что сделал ты на хеликерриере, если бы не… Тогда я отправился собирать информацию, и там был я. Ты знал меня, - рука Стива двигалась по его спине легкими кругами. Он сосредоточился на этом ощущении. – Я подумал, что ты можешь… сказать мне, что делать.

\- Наташа говорила что-то вроде этого, - тихо произнес Стив. Руку он не убрал.

\- Я думал, если смогу сделать то, что ты хотел, тогда смогу быть им, - продолжал Баки. – Тем парнем, которого ты знал, - а затем: – Я хотел, Стив, хотел, больше всего на свете. Я не… я едва мог трезво рассуждать, и я хотел быть им. И все еще хочу.

\- Ты – мой лучший друг, Баки, - сказал Стив. – Этого ничто не изменит, слышишь меня? Тебе не нужно пытаться стать тем, кем ты думаешь, я хочу. Ты уже он.

\- Я все еще Зимний солдат, - напомнил Баки.

Он осмелился поднять глаза, и выражение лица Стива ясно как божий день показало, что тот не понимает. Стив был хорошим человеком. Он не понимал, что значит быть плохим.

\- Забудь, - сказал Баки. – Проехали, - Стив открыл было рот, чтобы возразить. – Разве у тебя нет миссии?

\- Ударная группа готова и ждет Капитана Роджерса, - услужливо подсказал ДЖАРВИС.\

Баки подпрыгнул.

– Ненавижу эту штуку.

\- Он не хотел обидеть тебя, ДЖАРВИС, - сказал Стив. Было забавно видеть, как он поднял голову, как бы ища возможности посмотреть в глаза собеседника. – Ты, гм, очень  
полезен.

\- Отношение мистера Барнса к искусственному интеллекту в данных обстоятельствах совершенно понятно, - любезно отозвался ДЖАРВИС. – Мне сообщить команде, что вы скоро к ним присоединитесь.

\- Да, - ответил Стив. – Уже иду.

\- Устрой им ад, - напутствовал Баки.

\- Я и собираюсь, - сказал Стив. Возникла пауза, а затем Стив притянул Баки к себе, обнимая. Баки прильнул к нему. Стив был теплым. Твердым. Пах правильно. Ранее, в мастерской Тони, Баки обводил линии нанесенных им ударов. Он вспомнил комнату с креслом, и руки другого Стива на своем лице.

И он…

Тыльной стороной правой руки Баки коснулся щеки Стива, кожа к коже.

Затем поцеловал его.

Стив застыл. Баки закрыл глаза. Рот Стива был сжатым, неподвижным, теплым. Баки неохотно отодвинулся, зная, что никогда больше не сделает этого. Всего один раз. Чтобы тот раз, когда он целовал штуку, которая выглядела как Стив, не был единственным.

Когда Баки посмотрел на Стива, глаза у того были огромными. Он сглотнул.

Очень спокойно, Стив спросил:

– Скажи мне, что сделал это не потому, что я так хочу.

Баки замер. 

– Я не знал, что ты этого хотел, - сказал он.

Щеки Стива порозовели. 

– О.

\- А ты хотел?

Стив кивнул.

\- Я когда-нибудь… раньше?

\- Нет, - ответил Стив. – Нет, никогда.

Баки колебался.

– Можно мне поцеловать тебя снова?

\- Только если захочешь, - прерывающимся голосом согласился Стив.

\- Капитан Роджерс, - раздался из воздуха голос ДЖАРВИСа. Баки дернулся и поискал глазами спрятанный динамик. – Прошу прощения…

\- Гм, потом, - сказал Стив.

\- Хорошо, - тихо, неверяще согласился Баки. – Потом.

\- Да, потом, - сказал Стив, но не встал. Вместо этого он наклонился к Баки, положил большие ладони на его плечи, а затем, запустил их ему в волосы, закрыл глаза и прижался своим лбом к его. – Потом, - сказал он, вздохнул и снова быстро поцеловал Баки. 

– Никуда не уходи.

\- Да я и не планировал, - ответил Баки. Даже если захочет, он не сможет никуда пойти, об этом можно даже не упоминать: он под наблюдением. Все хорошо. Это люди Стива. Все хорошо. Стив хочет, чтобы он оставался здесь. Все хорошо.

\- Хорошо, - Стив по-прежнему не двигался.

\- Он ведь сам по себе не уничтожится, ты же знаешь, - напомнил Баки, наконец. – Я бы не стал заставлять Черную Вдову ждать.

Стив засмеялся. 

– Ты прав. Хорошо, я иду.

\- Да, тебе пора убираться отсюда.

\- Я ухожу!

И Стив ушел.

Баки поднялся и некоторое время мерил шагами комнату. Затем вспомнил про роботодетектор и пошел его искать. Сначала не мог найти и похолодел. Как оказалось, тот закатился под кровать. Он припомнил последовательность своих действий. Стив сел на кровать, говорил с ним, заставил смеяться. Баки уткнулся лицом в руки. Тогда детектора уже не было в его руке. Должно быть, выронил его на кровать. Затем тот скатился на пол, когда он целовал Стива – а может это случилось во второй раз - когда Стив поцеловал его.

Он поднял детектор.

Проверил себя – это уже превратилось в привычку. Все еще человек.

Положил детектор на столик. Коснулся затылка правой рукой. Тут лежала ладонь Стива, пальцы придерживали его голову, вплетались в волосы.

Раздумывать об этом все равно, что напрашиваться на неприятности. Это было слишком… что-то. Если бы он мог вытащить воспоминания из собственной головы и спрятать подальше, он бы так и сделал.

Он сам не знал, чего ожидал, когда поцеловал Стива. Хотя, не этого. Не этого.

Стив уже на пути в Ньюарк. Собирается сражаться. Встретиться с Контролем, чтобы Баки не пришлось делать этого.

Он лег на кровать и уставился в потолок. Не спал.

До того, как объявился Тони, он не шевельнулся.

 

 

Баки повернул голову на звук открывающейся бронированной двери. Встретился глазами с Тони. Представил, как говорит: я убил твоих родителей. Ничего не сказал. Что после этого можно сказать? «Прости»? Если это было в его досье, скорее всего, Тони уже знает. Так какой в этом прок?

\- Стоп, я отсюда чую тоску-тревогу, - заявил Тони. – И знаешь что – я ничего не хочу знать. Пошли в мастерскую, посмотрим твою руку.

\- Я под наблюдением, - напомнил Баки.

\- Я и сам прекрасно могу за тобой понаблюдать, - парировал Тони. – Собственными глазами. В мастерской. Пока ремонтирую твою руку. Если конечно ты не предпочитаешь торчать здесь и горевать. Эй, ты даже можешь захватить с собой оригинальный роботодетектор Старка. И нож, если уж без него никуда. Вот какой я милый.

 

 

За огромным окном мастерской вовсю сиял яркий послеполуденный свет. Нью Йорк, казалось, слегка мерцал под ним.

Очевидно, Тони позабыл, как опасен Зимний Солдат. Он даже положил руку ему на плечо, проводя через комнату. Никто его так не трогал за исключением Стива, никто не смел – Наташа и Сэм оба придерживались осторожной, деликатной дистанции. Он предположил, что Тони нельзя обвинить ни в осторожности, ни в деликатности. – Правильно, правильно, вот и пришли, - приговаривал Тони. – Если теперь моя очередь работать нянькой, я желаю получить от этого удовольствие. Давай-ка посмотрим. 

Баки стряхнул его руку. Тони, похоже, было все равно, он подвел его к рабочему столу и скомандовал: 

\- Снимай рубашку, на плечо мне тоже надо посмотреть. Разреши воспользоваться возможностью и поздравить тебя с безупречным вкусом в выборе дизайна футболки.

Это была футболка с Железным Человеком. Баки опустил глаза на нее. 

– Цвет мне нравится, - признался он. – Без изображения этой гадкой морды было бы лучше.

\- О – очень смешно, обхохочешься, я обиделся. Снимай! И прежде чем мы зайдем слишком далеко, как ты относишься к ракетным установкам?

\- Положительно отношусь, - отозвался Баки.

\- Как мне нравится это слышать.

Тони разложил вокруг отвертки и другие инструменты, будто аптечку. Снял самодельную перевязь и пристроил руку на столе. Баки пришлось согнуться в кресле, чтобы угол наклона вышел правильным. Рука лежала там, куда положил ее Тони - тяжелая пустая глыба металла.

\- Да, дай мне знать, если будет больно, - предупредил Тони, приподнял панель и приступил к работе.

Баки вынужден был отвести взгляд. Мучительно неправильно вот так видеть внутренние схемы, открыто разложенные для увлеченного тыканья. Он ненавидел это. Ненавидел сам факт, что это часть его, что она ощущалась как часть его, ненавидел выставлять ее таким образом и ненавидел… 

\- Просто интересуюсь, - спросил Тони. – Как много ты обычно ей чувствовал?

Думать было трудно, желудок скручивало тошнотой. 

– Я чувствую, когда кто-то хватает меня, - наконец произнес Баки. – Знаю, с какой силой бить. И знаю, когда она не в порядке.

\- И это все? – уточнил Тони. – Гм. Я подумаю над этим. Гм, - он провел ладонью вдоль металла – Баки поморщился, пусть даже ничего не чувствовал… а затем Тони открыл другую панель на его предплечье и постучал отверткой. Звук получился глухой. – Видишь, вот этот кусочек мне пришлось оторвать, чтобы добраться до устройства, которое тебя поджаривало. Там что-то вроде дистанционного контроля. Пришлось лепить эту гадкую заплатку прямо на лету, но зато – никаких больше сюрпризов в виде электрошока. А знаешь, - добавил он. – Как протез эта штука на пару лет опередила разработчиков, и может быть, лет на десять – рынок. Я нахожу оскорбительным, что такой плохой парень – гений, - он задумчиво несколько раз стукнул по панели отверткой, тук-тук-тук. – Конечно, я могу сделать лучше. Дайте мне пару недель обучиться биомеханике – вот это настоящий вызов. Надо будет позвонить Брюсу, ему понравится - здесь целая сооруженная на скорую руку замена нервной системы, думаю, половину мускулов у тебя слева пришлось заменить, чтобы они удерживали увеличенный вес, плюс проблема с регулировкой температуры – слушай, как только я разберусь, мы проведем тебе апгрейд, все ахнут. Да и картинку тоже неплохо бы подработать. Ты что, женат на этой подозрительной советской штучке? Потому как она немножко устарела, не говоря уж о том, как это непатриотично. Я вот думаю насчет звезд и полосок…

\- Отличный вкус, сэр, - прокомментировал ДЖАРВИС.

Баки пробила дрожь – эта штука ему не нравилась, не могла нравиться, слишком уж смахивала на Контроль, синтезированный голос из ниоткуда, но Тони, похоже, не заметил. 

– Если он встанет рядом с Капитаном, гарантирую – никто не заметит, - продолжал Тони. – Такой у него будет утончённый и сдержанный вид.

Он снова принялся стучать отверткой по предплечью Баки. Тук тук тук тук тук.  
Баки скрипнул зубами и здоровой рукой отбил отвертку. 

– Перестань!

Он едва расслышал слова Тони «что? а, прости». Последовавший за этим бессмысленный поток слов он вообще не замечал. Слишком сосредоточился, чтобы не дать до себя добраться. Ему хотелось повернуться к Тони, ухватить за горло и сдавить.

Внезапно появилась мысль, что частично это желание проистекало из программирования Гидры - в случае, если Зимний Солдат будет захвачен, он должен защищать их технологию, не позволить изучить ее. Изучить его. Осознав это, он вынудил себя держаться абсолютно неподвижно, разрываясь между двумя желаниями – Баки Барнса, который боялся стать объектом изучения и хотел вырваться, и Зимнего Солдата, который любой ценой должен был защищать секреты своих хозяев от посторонних. От усилий противиться этим двум потребностям его затошнило еще больше, но он не сдавался. В таком виде он бесполезен. Стив где-то там, без него. Баки нужно…

\- перезагрузить, прошептал в голове голос солдата…

\- починить.

Тони с головой ушел в работу над рукой Баки и перестал болтать. Он все еще разговаривал, но больше с собой, с комнатой или ДЖАРВИСом, Баки предпочел игнорировать его. Это было даже хорошо. Вокруг Зимнего Солдата разговаривали, но никогда не болтали. Беседы, которые люди вели вокруг него, были серьезными, иногда возбужденными, в зависимости от того, насколько уверен был данный оперативник в программировании Зимнего Солдата. Конечно, с ним тоже говорили. Отдавали ему приказы. Он помнил, что слышал людей, ведущих настоящие разговоры, иногда во время миссии он даже присоединялся к ним, смешивался с толпой, сходя за человека, если миссия требовала того — но все это было пустым, отдаленным, нереальным. Сначала так бывало иногда и в квартире Стива.

Может быть, так больше не будет.

Время шло. Одним глазом он присматривал за своим двойником-роботом, все еще лежащим на столе в дальнем конце мастерской. Это отвлекало от страха перед своей раскуроченной рукой и удвоенным сопротивлением его сознания происходящему. Робот не шевелился, оставался на месте. Дезактивирован.

Он продолжал наблюдать.

 

 

Приблизительно каждые полчаса ДЖАРВИС снабжал их информацией о ходе миссии. Ударная группа прибыла в Ньюарк. Обдумывают, как добраться до базы. Пришли к соглашению. У них все в порядке. Они хороши все по отдельности, и вместе образуют отличную команду. Стив, Наташа и Сэм. Они победят Контроль. Присмотрят друг за другом. С ними все будет в порядке.

Он не заметил, что Тони замолк, пока тот внезапно не выругался себе под нос.  
Баки повернул голову и приподнял бровь. На разобранную руку он не смотрел. Так легче.

Тони поднял взгляд, заметил выражение его лица:

– Слушай, намного легче выключить эту штуку, чем включить ее обратно, не активируя дистанционный контроллер Гидры, - с удрученным видом пояснил он. – Пойми меня правильно: выключить ее тоже было непросто, - он развернул в воздухе рядом с собой один из голографических экранов. На нем возникла объемная диаграмма руки и начала медленно вращаться. – Зола не смог бы до этого додуматься сам. Какой бы он там гений ни был – не в пятидесятые. Ни за что. Но тогда – откуда он начал? - он нахмурился при виде сложной схемы. Баки закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть. Слабость. Вряд ли Тони заметит.

\- Тони? Что ты делаешь?

Баки резко распахнул глаза.

Перед стеклянной дверью стояла женщина – в пиджаке, на высоких каблуках, и смотрела на него. Он потянулся к роботодетектору – тот среагировал на нее, как на человека. Тони дернулся и выронил отвертку. 

– Я… гм… стоп, у нас назначено свидание? Я забыл про свидание?

\- Нет, - ответила женщина. – Все в порядке. Я просто шла из офиса и решила заглянуть. Не ожидала, что здесь будет кто-то еще. Привет, простите, - сказала она, адресуя Баки улыбку.

Баки молча смотрел на нее.

\- Точно! Точно. Так, что я делаю. Я разрабатываю новое поколение протезов, провожу жизненно-восстановительные работы, вот, - он состроил гримасу. - Девяносто процентов пути уже позади, возможно, восемьдесят пять…

Женщина приподняла бровь. 

\- Ты представишь меня?

\- … По меньшей мере, восемьдесят… что? А да, это я могу. Это моя… Пеппер, - представил Тони. Теперь он улыбался ей дурацкой улыбкой. – Она может воспламенить тебя.

\- Я подруга Тони, Пеппер Поттс, - поправила Пеппер. – И я никого не воспламеняю, Тони, хватит уже пугать людей…

\- Точно, подруга. Я так и сказал. Разве я не это сказал?

\- Более-менее, - улыбнулась Пеппер. – А твою последнюю жертву зовут…?

\- Сержант Барнс, мэм, - отрекомендовался Баки.

Слова сами слетели с его языка - почти. Он не знал, откуда они взялись. Он не задумывался, что сказать. Часть его уже занялась холодной оценкой - судя по действиям Старка, его не беспокоило, что Зимний Солдат и любимая им женщина находятся в одной комнате, следовательно, она тоже может представлять угрозу. «Она может воспламенить тебя». Другая его часть застенчиво радовалась, что его представили ей как человека. И где-то в глубине его мозга что-то чувствовало себя глубоко смущенным, сидя без рубашки перед такой стильной дамой. Оно хотело, чтобы он, по крайней мере, вежливо встал (Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, разве я так тебя воспитывала? - настаивало оно).

Он не пошевелился. Просто смотрел на нее. Так казалось безопаснее всего.

\- Сержант Барнс, - осторожно повторила Пеппер, ее брови слегка сдвинулись. – Звучит почему-то знакомо, я очень извиняюсь – мы не встречались раньше?

Тони экстравагантно закатил глаза. 

– Нет, ты его не поэтому знаешь. Это Баки Барнс, лучший друг Кэпа из сороковых, - глаза Пеппер слегка расширились. - Он страдает от небольшого семидесятилетнего промывания мозгов, немного дерганный, а еще ошибочно считает себя шутником, но он в порядке. Я подумываю вновь переименовать Башню. Как тебе – Дом Тони Старка Для Заблудших Суперсолдат? Стоп, - прервался Тони. – А ты вообще суперсолдат, технически? Надо бы взять немного крови для Брюса. Ему будет интересно.

Пеппер быстро обрела спокойствие. 

– Тони, - твердо сказала она, прерывая полет его мысли, ибо Тони уже принялся озираться вокруг, громко вопрошая, где его иглы. – Очень приятно познакомиться, сержант, - сказала она Баки. – Надеюсь, Тони не действовал вам на нервы.

Баки покачал головой.

\- Мне уйти? - спросила Пеппер. – Я вижу, это важно.

\- Нет, нет, нет! Не уходи. Не уходи. В смысле, это буквально самый увлекательный кусок технологии не моего изобретения, какой я только видел за несколько лет, и я собираюсь заставить его работать, даже если это убьет меня – но! Ты пришла повидаться со мной. Я могу остановиться.

Баки ничего не сказал. При одной мысли прервать ремонт сейчас и потом начать заново… второй раз заставить себя сидеть неподвижно… но он не скажет ни слова…

Пеппер смотрела на него, слегка нахмурив лоб. Затем она улыбнулась ему и вежливо отвела взгляд.

\- Как насчет, - предложила она. – Ты продолжишь работать, Тони, а я закажу для нас троих поесть?

\- Мы недавно ели индийскую еду, - вспомнил Тони. Он огляделся, увидел пустую коробку из под бхаджи и помахал ею. – Индийская.

\- Это было несколько часов назад, мистер Старк, - подсказал ДЖАРВИС.

Пеппер заказала какую-то лапшу, и они поели в мастерской. Но сначала Баки натянул на себя обратно футболку с Железным Человеком. Есть одной рукой было все еще  
затруднительно, и он совсем не знал этих двоих, почти не знал. Он молчал. Пеппер – мисс Поттс – ощущалась странно. То, чем он являлся, не принадлежало к миру такой женщины, тем более ему не место с ней в одной комнате.

Потом Тони вернулся к работе над его рукой, но теперь поток его непрерывной болтовни адресовался по большей части подруге. Свет за окном с полуденного золотого сменился на вечерний серый и продолжал темнеть. Точка за точкой вспыхивали огни, Нью-Йоркская линия горизонта, которую он совсем не знал, возрождалась к жизни по мере приближения ночи.

Похоже, Тони не сильно продвинулся в починке руки. Теперь он все чаще ругался себе под нос. Ругань легко перетекала в его обычный поток болтовни.

Спустя некоторое время Баки закрыл глаза.

 

… - мою маму и отца. 

\- Мне жаль, Тони.

\- Да, что ж. Вряд ли может быть хуже, верно? В любом случае…

Тишина. Голоса стали слишком тихими для его слуха. Время шло.

 

 

\- … просто мальчишка, Пеппер. Бог знает, сколько ему лет в субъективном времени, но он по меньшей мере, лет на пятнадцать моложе меня – в смысле, ну что я делал в его возрасте? – пауза. – Не говори, не говори… шлюхи и выпивка, я знаю, спасибо, у тебя это звучит ужасно убого.

\- Я этого не говорила, - нежно. – Это и было убого, Тони. Я была там.

\- Никто кроме тебя не стал бы связываться со мной после всего этого. Ну, ты и Роуди, - пауза. – Господи, Пеппер, если бы это был Роуди…

 

 

Когда Баки следующий раз открыл глаза, они целовались. Он отвел взгляд.  
У этих двоих все хорошо.

Когда вернется Стив, подумал Баки. Когда Стив вернется и Контроль сгинет навсегда. Он… он обнимет его снова, ощущая, как поднимается и опускается его грудь. Он поцелует его снова, может быть. Спросит Стива про Пегги и на этот раз будет слушать по-настоящему.

Спросит у Стива про свою семью.

Его глаза лишь скользнули по именам в Смитсоновском музее, потому что они едва относились к текущей миссии. Но когда-то был тот, кто научил его вставать, когда в комнату входит леди. Он спросит. Трое младших родственников, детали он запомнил на случай, если потребуется; трое младших родственников, которые – что-то толкнулось в его груди – могут быть еще живы, помнить его. История, боже, привязка к миру, где живут обычные люди. Даже если они уже умерли, может быть есть дети, внуки. Он не кинется разыскивать их, чтобы не подводить под удар – он будет просто знать.

Он с трудом сглотнул. Эта штука ему все еще не нравилась, но доклада по ходу миссии уже давно не было. Ему хотелось знать, когда вернется Стив. 

– ДЖАРВИС, - тихо обратился он.

\- Сэр? – тут же отозвался ИИ.

\- Ударная группа…

И внезапно все освещение в мастерской стало зеленым.

Еще до того, как мигнул свет, Баки был на ногах, пульс зачастил, что-то завыло в ушах. Левая рука по-прежнему беспомощно висела. Здоровой рукой он сжимал нож Наташи.

\- Что это? – спросила Пеппер.

\- ДЖАРВИС! – позвал Тони.

\- Одну секунду, сэр – откликнулся ДЖАРВИС, спокойно как всегда. – Боюсь, у нас вторжение.

\- Это он, - сказал Баки. – Это он…

\- ДЖАРВИС, не дай ему добраться до костюмов!

Баки медленно повернул голову туда, где в ряд на стойке стояли три костюма Железного Человека, глядя на них как будто с большого-большого расстояния. Послышался низкий гул - центральный из них ожил. Оружие массового поражения, разработанное для дистанционного управления мощным компьютером. 

 

Без своей брони Старк – всего лишь обычный мужчина, которому хорошо за сорок. Пеппер Поттс – гражданское лицо. А у Баки всего одна слабая человеческая рука, а из оружия – нож.

«Власть машин не остановить».

Пустые глазницы золотой маски уже наливались зеленым светом…

Тони рявкнул: 

– Марк 84! - и произнес код.

Включившийся костюм взорвался. Пригнувшись, чтобы уклониться от летящих обломков, Пеппер вскрикнула. Освещение мастерской все еще было зеленым. 

– ДЖАРВИС, чем ты занят? – заорал Тони. – Убери его отсюда!

\- Я работаю так быстро, как только могу, сэр, - с легким напряжением отозвался ДЖАРВИС. – Могу посоветовать вам, мисс Поттс и мистеру Барнсу переместиться в безопасное место…

Как только он это произнес, вокруг всей мастерской опустились металлические шторы, перекрывая окна и двери. 

– Или нет, - мрачно заметил Баки. Замелькали зеленые огни. 

Оставалось еще два костюма Железного человека. Андроид - тоже потенциальная угроза. Путей отхода нет. 

– Остальных ты сможешь взорвать? – не оборачиваясь, спросил он.

\- Нет, пока они не включатся – а теперь он знает, как я это сделал и сможет обойти…

\- Вы оба, назад! – приказал Баки. Он сместился на несколько шагов влево, чтобы оказаться между Пеппер и обоими угрожающими факторами. Он даже не задумывался. Она - гражданская. Стив поступил бы так же.

\- Ты шутишь, ты … не удивительно, что Кэп тебя любит… твою мать, мать, мать, - бормотал Тони. – Пеппер, мне так жаль…

\- Я уже привыкла, Тони – ответила Пеппер тихим, слегка дрожащим голосом. – Но исправь это. 

\- Я думаю, думаю…

Из под кожи андроида – его двойника, пробились зеленые лучи. Зеленый и синий вспыхивали по очереди в глазах стоящего слева Железного Человека. Они могут убить его. Он знал свои возможности - они могут убить его. Он собирался дать им себя убить, чтобы выиграть Тони время подумать, спасти мисс Поттс, дать ДЖАРВИСу возможность отсечь Контроль.

В любом случае, он собирался вынудить их убить его, потому что если Контроль победит, он не хочет быть захваченным живым.

Он беспомощно подумал о Стиве, но это было бесполезно. Он пообещал, что будет здесь, когда Стив вернется. Он не собирался лгать на этот раз.

Бесполезно.

Затем Тони провозгласил: 

\- Я – полный и законченный идиот, - и схватил Баки за плечо.

Баки чуть не ткнул его ножом.

\- Не делай этого, - сказал Тони. – Стой спокойно… поверить не могу, что сразу не понял, это же просто… ДЖАРВИС, не давай Золе ничего сделать, выиграй нам немного времени.

\- Я могу дать вам двадцать три секунды, сэр, - обещал ДЖАРВИС.

\- Сойдет, - Тони, бешено усмехаясь, отверткой вскрыл панель на предплечье левой руки Баки. – Это же просто, он не сам до этого додумался, никак не сам. Тессеракт был у Гидры, это технология Асгарда, а значит, оно должно быть здесь… - он перевернул отвертку и пару раз что-то ударил рукояткой.

– Ха!

Раздался щелчок и низкий вой, Баки ощутил быстрый укол пронзительной боли слева, и его левая рука вернулась к жизни. Он сжал металлические пальцы: клик, клик, клик, - возможно, не такое шелестяще-гладкое движение, как раньше, но действует. Он пожал левым плечом, ощущая там низкий гул источника энергии, и расплылся в мрачной улыбке. Шансы все еще были неравны, но ему все равно. Теперь он мог сражаться. Может, Баки Барнс и не любил металлическую руку – но лучше уж она, чем вообще не иметь возможности драться.

\- … двадцать две, двадцать три, - отсчитывал ДЖАРВИС. Баки встал в стойку, переводя взгляд между костюмом Железного Человека, который все еще пытался включиться, и андроидом, который дергался всем телом, под его кожей мигали зеленые огни. Костюм представлял большую опасность, если Тони не сможет его остановить…

Стоило ему это подумать, костюм полностью затих, глаза его погасли.

\- На данный момент мне удалось успешно обезвредить вторжение из протоколов всех костюмов, сэр, - отрапортовал ДЖАРВИС.

\- Хорошо, - похвалил Тони. – Чудо-Киборг, держи эту штуку подальше от меня и Пеп. Я выведу нас отсюда…

\- Понял, - не оборачиваясь, отозвался Баки.

Его двойник-андроид соскочил со стола и размял плечи. Зеленые огни все еще сияли там, где должны были быть вены, в глазах, под ногтями, и в проделанном Баки разрезе на лице.

Баки бросился вперед.

В прошлый раз он проиграл: эта тварь усыпила его за минуту, и он проснулся в камере. Что ж, на сей раз, шприца нет. Они сшиблись и покатились по полу – робот старался проделать то же, что и прошлый раз, сомкнуть руки на его шее и придушить. С жутким грохотом они врезались в оставшиеся костюмы Железного Человека, красный с золотом шлем поскакал по полу. Робот вскочил на ноги с длинным бескровным порезом поперек груди и мерзкой усмешкой на изуродованном лице. В его глазах мерцали зеленые огни.

\- Неплохо, - его собственным голосом признал робот.

Баки зарычал и снова кинулся вперед.

Робот обладал нечеловеческой силой – намного сильнее его. Его тело базировалось на той же технологии, которая делала руку Баки столь смертоносной. Главный источник энергии должен находиться за бронированными стенами – череп и грудная клетка, металл вместо костей. Суставы, должно быть, самые уязвимые места. Баки зашел сзади и прыгнул, прижимая руки робота к бокам своими ногами, но тот вырвал руку из захвата и извернулся под ним, сделал несколько шагов назад и шарахнул его головой об стену. Перед глазами Баки заплясали звездочки. Он резко тряхнул головой, избавляясь от них, одновременно пригнулся, ожидая удара – которого не последовало, робот только усмехнулся ему.

\- Закончил? – спросил он.

\- Никогда, - ответил Баки.

\- Не вынуждай меня причинять тебе боль.

\- Пошел ты.

Робот уклонился от его следующего удара. 

– Зимний Солдат – ценное имущество, - процитировал робот. – По возможности избегать повреждений. 

\- Пошел ты.

Робот ударил его в челюсть. По стандартам ударов кувалды, которую могла нанести его рука, это был любовный шлепок. Голова Баки дернулась в сторону, во рту появился вкус крови. Рука робота ухватила его за футболку и отшвырнула к столу с инструментами. Футболка порвалась. Металлические инструменты разлетелись по полу. Баки очухался быстро, но недостаточно быстро.

\- Пеппер! – крикнул Тони. 

Робот двигался со скоростью молнии. Баки вскочил на ноги, и обнаружил, что тот за секунду пересек комнату. Одной рукой – похожей на человеческую руку Баки – он держал Пеппер за шею. Он не душил ее, лишь намекал, что может. Пеппер стояла тихо, широко распахнув глаза. 

\- Отойди от нее! – заревел Тони.

Баки напрягся. Постоянно обитающая внутри него холодная сущность рассчитывала углы, контратаки, приемлемые риски. Робот взглянул на него и снова усмехнулся. 

– Плохая идея, - предупредил он. Пеппер слегка охнула, рука робота напряглась вокруг ее горла. – Я здесь не для того, чтобы убить тебя, - сказал андроид. – Чтобы передать послание, – под его кожей мельтешили зеленые огни.

Когда он заговорил снова, голос все еще принадлежал Баки, но акцент был другой.

– Мистер Старк, - произнес он. – Как один умный человек другому, хочу сделать предложение…

Они так и не узнали, что собирался предложить Контроль.

Огненная струя оставила яркие полосы остаточного изображения на сетчатке Баки. Андроид не издал ни звука, просто сложился и упал, синтетическая кожа булькала, металл под ней плавился и тек. 

\- Пеппер, - на лице Тони было написано нечто среднее между благоговением и ликованием.

\- Ты же не хочешь слушать предложение, да? – поинтересовалась Пеппер. – Я подумала, что ты не хочешь… ох.

Один из роботов Тони кинулся к ним с огнетушителем. 

– Спасибо, - слегка беспомощно сказала Пеппер, когда тот торжественно начал поливать без разбора ее и искореженного андроида. - Это очень предусмотрительно. Тони, угомони его.

\- Прекрати это, ты, - приказал Тони. – ДЖАРВИС?

\- Все под контролем, сэр, - доложил ДЖАРВИС. Металлические двери раздвигались, снова открывая стекло и хром, а вместе с ними и пути отхода. – В данный момент Золы нет нигде в системах Башни.

\- Начнем с того, что он вообще не должен был появиться здесь. Как, черт побери, он проделал это?

\- Это Контроль, - сказал Баки. Они оба посмотрели на него. – Это Контроль, - повторил он. – Андроид. Или моя рука. Любой из них. Оба. Он контролирует их, - его трясет, отстраненно заметил он. Он не мог позволить себе дрожать. – Ударная группа – ДЖАРВИС, миссия…

\- Мнемозина пока не развернута. А что до новых сообщений, - начал ДЖАРВИС, а затем: - Ах, с сожалением должен сообщить, господа и мисс Поттс, что я получал ложную информацию. Она не соответствует текущему положению дел в Ньюарке. С вероятностью восемьдесят семь процентов могу утверждать, что фактически не получал известий от Капитана Америка, Черной Вдовы или Сокола уже почти час.

\- Какова ситуация на самом деле? – спросил Баки.

Окна в мастерской немедленно затемнились, поверх развернулся огромный экран, показывающий канал новостей, как те, что иногда смотрел Стив, когда Баки жил у него.  
Снизу страницы бежал текст, женщина-диктор что-то говорила, но Баки не слушал и не читал. Он мог только смотреть на две маленьких фигурки, одна из них была одета в черное, а другая в синее, которые носились между ног четырех огромных роботов.

Это был жилой квартал; гигантские машины наступали на заборы между зданиями, валили линии электропередач, плющили автомобили. Они должны были быть медленными, учитывая их размеры, но вместо этого они вертелись и наносили удары по своим целям с ужасающей скоростью. Прилетел Сокол и нырнул между чудовищными механическими головами.

Ракурс изменился, приблизился, Баки увидел, как Сэм нырнул головой вперед, казалось, это могло закончиться только отвратительным хрустом — и затем развернулся и поднялся вверх, пытаясь набрать высоту, и таща Стива с собой за ремни, которые обычно удерживали его щит на спине. Несколько секунд спустя поток пуль из пулемета изрешетил место, где только что находился Стив. Один из роботов, видимо, заметил камеру, и массивная металлическая рука потянулась к ней. Угол обзора изменился снова; теперь они смотрели издалека, наблюдая, как схваченный вертолет службы новостей сжимают огромные мерцающие пальцы, пока не посыпались обломки.

А Баки дремал в безопасности Башни, мечтал и пытался не помешать свиданию Старка.

Картинка изменилась. Теперь двое из четырех роботов валялись на земле огромными грудами металла, а третий двигался рывками, что-то случилось с его суставом. Наташа выстрелила в него якорем и уже качалась на его боку. По сравнению с ногой она была лишь крошечной темной фигуркой, но казалась полностью в себе уверенной. 

– Женщина, сражающаяся бок о бок с Капитаном Америка, опознана как Наташа Романов, так называемая Черная Вдова, - на периферии восприятия слышал Баки голос комментатора, - бывшая гражданка России остается спорной фигурой после просочившихся в сеть данных о ее темном прошлом, помимо последних лет. Личность третьего «супергероя», участвующего в битве, остается неизвестной, как и происхождение роботов, чье внезапное появление этим вечером ужаснуло граждан Ньюарка. Эвакуация продолжается, вызваны аварийные службы. Несмотря на то, что крылатый герой, похоже, сбит на землю… - взмах бритвенно-острого лезвия в руке робота прошелся через крыло Сэма. – Ситуация складывалась не в пользу роботов, пока…

Картинка снова поменялась, диктор говорил, но Баки уже не слушал. Все четыре робота были повержены, но земля на экране пульсировала, дома задрожали и начали проваливаться. 

-… Похожий инцидент в Чикаго… - вещал диктор, и Баки вспомнил, как земля сворачивалась внутрь после его встречи с Контролем в сердце комплекса в Чикаго.  
Он тогда стоял на самом краю кратера. Он не понял. Он не понял.

 

 

Экран показывал сцены разрушений, огромные дыры, заполненные обломками и кусками металла на месте домов, глубокие тени тут и там, по которым можно было предположить что в глубине что-то располагалось.

\- … Секретный бункер. Этот участок затрагивает несколько кварталов, но мы считаем, что большинство жителей успели убежать до удара взрывной волны. Нет никаких следов трех 'героев'. Стоимость повреждений домов и инфраструктуры уже оценена в миллиардах…

Баки смотрел. Демонстрировали клип, который кто-то заснял на телефон: бело-синий вихрь - это Стив бросился к кому-то, кого вот-вот должно было накрыть падающим домом. Конечно, он старался защитить людей. Это же Стив.

\- ДЖАРВИС, соедини меня с Фьюри, - приказал Тони. – Кто-нибудь из них связался с тобой?

\- Нет, сэр, - ответил ДЖАРВИС. – Мистер Фьюри в данный момент недоступен, он находится в воздухе.

\- Продолжай звонить. Звони всем им, у них есть телефоны… - Он дернул было рукой к костюмам Железного Человека, но не довел жест до конца; один костюм был взорван, но другие два были в порядке, более или менее, хотя Баки сшиб их на землю, когда сражался с двойником. 

Баки не отрывался от экрана. Там были разговаривающие головы, предположения и аргументы, но на заднем плане все еще транслировались кадры битвы. Он должен был знать. Все было слишком легко. Они были слишком уверены. Он позволил себе наслаждаться безопасностью. Он должен был знать. Должен был заставить их подождать. Нельзя было отпускать Стива без него.

На краю восприятия он слышал вопрос Пеппер. 

– Ты собираешься туда?

\- Да. Нет! Нет, не собираюсь, я… ДЖАРВИС, дозвонился до кого-нибудь?

\- Нет, сэр.

Тони запустил руки в волосы. 

\- Меньше самоубийственных жестов. Не приносить оружие к порогу плохого парня, пока не будем уверены, что он не сможет его перехватить. Хорошее решение, я сегодня кладезь хороших решений. Пеппер, что сейчас будет хорошим решением?

\- Старк Индастриз может помочь спасателям. Я все устрою.

\- Да. Да! Хорошо, займись этим и – ДЖАРВИС, продолжай им звонить… - взгляд Тони упал на Баки. Что бы он не увидел на его лице, он сказал: - Ага. ДЖАРВИС, выключи экран.

Экран потемнел, и вновь превратился в огромное окно с видом на ночное небо Нью Йорка.

Баки повернулся и посмотрел на Тони. Он ждал.

\- Хорошо, тут я почти уверен, что принял хорошее решение, - сказал Тони. – Ты никуда не пойдешь. Даже не думай. Я вижу, как ты об этом думаешь.

Баки молчал.

\- Поверь мне, я понимаю, мчаться куда-то сломя голову – я сам так все время делаю, но ты возвращаешься в свою комнату и сидишь там тихо и… Кэп убьет меня, если Зола наложит на тебя лапу. Он действительно убьет меня, я уверен, а быть убитым американской иконой – я не так представлял себе свою смерть, - Баки все так же молчал. – Да, их немного засыпало, ну так что? Мы их выкопаем, а в следующий раз я уж точно всучу им ракетную установку. Кстати, твой молчаливый взор наводит жуть, отличная работа, тебя этому учили в школе убийц? 

Баки скрипнул зубами. В его голове события стали выстраиваться в уродливую картинку. Он подумал… может быть, он знал…

\- О, правильно, это очень пугает – действительно пугает, не пойми меня превратно, - отреагировал Старк на изменение выражения его лица, а затем: – Я лечу в Ньюарк, прямо сейчас, вообще-то я весьма неплох в этом героическом бизнесе - не люблю об этом слишком распространяться, но однажды я спас мир… стоп, ты в порядке? Он в порядке?

Он знал. Знал.

Я знаю, чего он хочет, а он хочет армию солдат. Я знаю, для чего ему нужны люди – потому что он сделал это со мной. Я знаю, он сделает это со Стивом, с Наташей, с Сэмом, и они у него в руках, я знаю, что они у него в руках, слишком уж он был доволен собой. Он передал тебе послание, ты не знаешь, как сильно он любит болтать, не знаешь, как сильно он любит хвастаться, а я знаю. Мне надо было слушать… 

Их там не будет. Ты собираешься не в то место, твою мать, слушай меня.

Имуществу не разрешается разглашать детали планов его владельцев. Имуществу не разрешается вообще что-нибудь разглашать.

Я знаю, дай мне сказать, я знаю.

Старк что-то говорил ему, и Пеппер тоже, а затем голос ДЖАРВИСа перекрыл их голоса, а Баки был слишком занят, крича внутри на холодный голос, так похожий на его собственный, отдающий приказы в его голове, он едва заметил ответную карающую волну боли, пронзившую его.

Имуществу не разрешается…

\- Пошел ты, пошел ты, пошел ты, - бормотал он, а затем прикусил язык с такой силой, что ощутил кровь прежде, чем смог сказать еще что-то. Он ухватился за стол, чтобы удержаться на ногах, а потом соскользнул на пол, хватая ртом воздух, в голове было полно ужасов. Они будут сопротивляться. Когда-то давно Баки тоже думал, что будет сопротивляться. Они будут бороться, и это не будет иметь значения. А кто вызволит их из темноты? Он не Стив. Никто не проснется по его зову.

Больно, боль повсюду; он свернулся клубком, содрогаясь. Именно с этого они и начали ломать его, он помнил, никаких сложных трюков, не в самом начале, всего лишь добрая старомодная боль. От десяти до пятнадцати лет - чтобы довести до совершенства процесс стирания памяти, от десяти до пятнадцати лет ушло на становление Зимнего Солдата, и каждый раз - отвратительное милосердие льда. Мастерская сжалась и отошла на задний план, вместе с ней исчезли люди, говорившие с ним и вокруг него, и он остался один, он, его неповиновение и боль. И голос, который твердил Зимнему Солдату, что все можно остановить, все прекратится – как только он сдастся.

Зачем подвергать себя таким страданиям? Ты ничего не достигнешь. Это агония, я знаю, знаю. Я полностью избавлю тебя от боли. Ты будешь служить новой цели. Ты будешь свободен.

\- Вам надо… - выдавил он. – Вам надо…

\- Твою мать, - произнес… куратор… Старк… Тони… - Думаю, он действительно может прокусить себе язык, дай мне…

Ему всунули что-то в рот, в этом не было ничего нового. Они не хотели, чтобы у него оставались долговременные повреждения. Эта штука была мягкой, а он все еще чувствовал, что задыхается. Он втягивал воздух через ноздри, не достаточно, никогда не достаточно; вот, значит, каково это - чувствовать себя Стивом, он иногда задавался вопросом, все годы, когда тот не мог дышать… стоило только вспомнить Стива, как в нем начал закручиваться ужас, потому что часть его все еще знала, он знал, и он должен сказать, и не мог.

\- Так, ладно… это явно приступ паники, думаю, у меня тоже случился бы приступ паники, если бы я оказался на твоем месте, и … что я делаю, здесь в Башне есть больница и врачи. ДЖАРВИС, зови сюда медиков.

\- И охрану, - добавила Пеппер.

 

 

 

Рядом с его кроватью на столе лежал роботодетектор. Он это оценил. Болело все, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. В любом случае, это по большей части психосоматика. Функционировать не помешает. Итак, следующий пункт.

В комнате никого не было.

Но он знал, что кое-кто все же был.

\- ДЖАРВИС, - позвал он.

\- Сэр? - откликнулся компьютер.

\- Скажи, - тяжело дыша, он свесил ноги с края кровати и потянулся за детектором. – Скажи, сколько я был в отключке?

\- Два с половиной часа, сэр.

\- Где…

\- Мистер Старк уже в Ньюарке.

Баки выругался.

\- Сэр, - сказал ДЖАРВИС, как только Баки поднялся, крепко сжимая в руке детектор. – Сэр, рекомендую воздержаться… - от чего именно, Баки не стал слушать. Нетвердо держась на ногах, он смотрел на дверь. Тяжелую бронированную дверь. 

\- Открой.

\- Боюсь, что в данный момент не имею полномочий сделать это, сэр. 

Очередная волна паники уже на подходе. Он будет вынужден сидеть здесь и ждать, зная, но не имея возможности сказать…

\- К черту, - прошептал он.

Он принялся рассматривать дверь и все что рядом. Может быть, получится проломиться сквозь нее с помощью металлической руки. Это займет некоторое время, и возможно, рука получит повреждения. Появилась мысль: а додумался ли кто-нибудь бронировать стену?

Как выяснилось, не додумался.

Баки слегка подташнивало, вдобавок к непрерывной карающей боли от триггеров добавились кровоподтеки вдоль левого бока, но он вырвался. Наташа ведь говорила, что у них нет возможности удерживать Зимнего Солдата. Он безрадостно усмехнулся. Единственный способ удержать его – заморозить.

Он двинулся к лестнице. Он знал, куда идти.

 

 

Входная дверь в мастерскую была заперта, рядом парила голографическая клавиатура, но металлические шторы не были опущены, и если Тони действительно хотел защищенную мастерскую, не стоило устанавливать в ней все эти большие стеклянные панели. Как только он вломился внутрь, взвыл сигнал тревоги. Беспорядок, оставшийся после драки Баки с его двойником-роботом, еще не убрали. Он перешагнул через оплавленные останки и пересек комнату, направляясь к столу, где раньше лежал робот. Баки не обращал внимания ни на что, за исключением аккуратного дисплея, который он едва заметил, когда был здесь раньше. А вот Зимний Солдат не преминул заметить. Баки Барнс мог сколько угодно глазеть на своего двойника, но Зимний Солдат всегда замечал оружие.

Похоже, пока он находился в плену у Контроля, они нашли, по крайней мере, один из его тайников с изготовленным Гидрой снаряжением. Возможно, больше, чем один. Он быстро вооружился – кожа, кевлар, ножи для ближнего боя и метательные ножи, штурмовая винтовка и снайперская винтовка - их он повесил на спину, гранаты, амуниция и двойные пистолеты на ремне. Нормальный рабочий режим, легкий и привычный. Он чувствовал, как всплывают воспоминания о том, как делал это прежде, призраки дюжины других хранилищ и секретных бункеров смыкали стены вокруг него.

 

\- Мы позволим ему одеваться самому?  
\- Почему нет? Это приводит его в нужное настроение.  
\- У него нет настроений.  
\- Знаю, это шутка.

 

Оружие всегда ощущалось хорошо, оружие всегда ощущалось привычно. За декады военные технологии менялись. Иногда его будили только для того, чтобы дать телу ознакомиться с новым вооружением, выработать мышечную память для следующего раза. После тренировки, в качестве теста его посылали убивать, никогда никого значимого. Иногда его просто выпускали в чужом городе с приказом выбрать незнакомца, убить, а затем найти дорогу назад на базу, для перенастройки. Это преподносилось как подарок. Это и был подарок; он помнил, как чувствовал смутную благодарность за воздух и солнечный свет, за вызов. Он не помнил лиц тех, кого выбирал, или почему их выбирал, и была ли причина.

Сигнал тревоги все еще звучал в мастерской. Он отвлекся лишь на секунду или две. Ему вообще нельзя отвлекаться. Он не мог позволить себе вспоминать, не мог позволить себе думать. Остатки Баки Барнса, слабого, отчаявшегося, больного от ненависти к себе, до ужаса напуганного - от них никому не было пользы. На полу лежал его нож – Наташин нож. Он поднял его и засунул за пояс. Он знал, что надо делать.

Сокол. Черная Вдова и Капитан Америка.

Сэм, Наташа, Стив.

Миссия.

Спасение.

Он посмотрел за окно мастерской на сияющую в ночи панораму Нью Йорка, и единственное, что пришло на ум – слишком высоко. Лифт из мастерской Старка имел только две кнопки. – «Пентхауз» и «Гараж». Он отжал двери, ухватился за лифтовой кабель и скользнул вниз, в темноту.


	3. Незнакомое Имя

Баки не имел ни малейшего представления, куда направляется, но знал, как туда добраться.

Он узнавал дорогу, по которой ехал - места, мимо которых проезжал, отзывались мрачно- знакомым ощущением. Это путешествие он уже совершал раньше, несколько раз, иногда – с телами в багажнике автомобиля. Зимний Солдат, прибывающий для доклада о выполнении задания и перенастройки.

Интересно, что его ждет. Очередной бункер, очередной офисный блок с потайными комнатами, очередное банковское хранилище? Не имело значения, что именно. Он увидит сам.

Миссия. Спасение.

Если инстинкты ведут его правильно.

Оказалось, что нужное место располагается в провинции штата Нью-Йорк, у черта на куличках. Когда-то тут была больница. Он не знал, откуда это знает. Психиатрическая больница, подумал он. На вид казалось, что уже несколько десятилетий она стоит заброшенной. Ее окружали высокие стены, внутри которых разросся сад, покосившаяся таблица гласила - Плезантвью. Ворота были заперты и прихвачены цепью. Решетка заржавела, но ни на замке, ни на петлях ржавчины не было.

Баки вышел из броского Мазератти, взятого из гаража Старка. Откинул голову назад и взглянул на стены. По их краю торчали шипы.

Господи, пожалуйста, пусть это будет нужное место.

 

 

Он не отдавал себе отчета, почему – хотя некоторые догадки были – его взгляд приковала к себе ничем не примечательная полоска кирпича. Он знал, что если здесь нажать на определенное место, стена перед ним откроется. Кодовое имя Зимний Солдат: подтверждено. Приступайте.

Баки вскарабкался вверх по стене, металлические пальцы с силой вдавливались в кирпич. Очень скоро Контроль узнает, что он здесь - так или иначе. Он будет скрываться из виду так долго, как только возможно. Соберись, повторял он себе. Сосредоточься на миссии. 

Зимний Солдат отогнул шипы на верхушке стены, чтобы пролезть, и мягко спрыгнул вниз в высокую траву на другой стороне.

Этим садом уже давно никто не занимался. Разросшийся кустарник тесно оплел кривые стволы неподстриженных деревьев, сорняки боролись с остатками розовых кустов и выбивались за пределы заросших клумб. Местами трава была по колено. Все росло и вилось, неистово и пышно, глубокая зелень конца весны. Хорошее прикрытие, беспристрастно оценил он. Не заметил ни одной камеры, наблюдающей за подъездом, что не означало, что их там нет.

Он двинулся к дому, скользя через тенистые джунгли старого сада. Сучья тянулись к нему как пальцы. На некоторых кустах цвели крупные розовые и фиолетовые цветы, яркие пятна цвета во мраке. Дом был построен из красного кирпича, грязный на вид, но крепкий, с множеством окон, по большей части заколоченных. Он глубоко вздохнул и обошел дом сзади.

Высаженные в садике при кухне растения, раздавленные его черными ботинками, издавали сильный запах. От одного прикосновения незапертая дверь тихо распахнулась. Кухня была пуста, в воздухе висела пыль. Оттуда можно было попасть в прихожую, темную и пахнущую плесенью, но с высокими потолками и деревянными перекрытиями - когда-то было модно. Все еще не было видно никаких камер, хотя они должны быть. Камеры нужны Контролю, как человеку нужны глаза. Он держал нож наготове. Ничто не указывало, что кто-то побывал здесь за последние несколько десятков лет. 

По углам висели клочья паутины

Если это не то место…

Очертания комнаты были знакомы вплоть до изогнутого поворота лестницы на второй этаж. Сердце начало колотиться.

Он бывал здесь раньше. Тогда здесь все было белым, включая стены, и здесь были медсестры. Он знал про длинные коридоры наверху и двери с замками. Там обитали пациенты. Ненужные, как считала Гидра; непригодные; неразумные. Готовый материал для тестов Контроля. Они не торопились с аппаратурой для Зимнего Солдата. Они основательно проверили ее прежде, чем рискнули переправить своего почти-суперсолдата через Атлантику из советской лаборатории. Он был ценным имуществом.

Очевидно, это место покинуто уже давно. Но все его инстинкты были начеку. Это была территория Контроля, сердце переделок. Именно сюда вернулся Зимний Солдат после миссии с сожженным домом, вместе с другими, еще вначале. Приступить к отчету и перенастройке. Отчет всегда занимал долгое время. И что ты сделал потом? И что ты чувствовал? Ничего, ничего. Врач в белом халате задавал вопросы. А маленький человек, похожий на кролика, со значком Щ.И.Т.а на лабораторном халате жадно наблюдал через проволочную сетку. Однажды он сорвался и убил врача, сам не зная, почему. Контроль мягко, огорченно выговаривал ему. Он позволил им провести свою перенастройку. В следующий раз там был другой врач.

Вот как вы превращали людей в эти штуки. Все происходило здесь. Он почувствовал…

… тошнит от страха…

… ничего, сказал он себе. Ничего.

Вверх или вниз? Наверху находились объекты для опытов. Внизу – лаборатории. Внизу были камеры, металл и Контроль.

Вниз.

 

 

Ступени в подвал освещались единственной лампочкой, потрескавшейся и мигавшей. 

Это было первым намеком, что здесь хоть что-то осталось. Если бы он позволил себе чувствовать, то это было бы облегчение, может быть. Или ужас.

Он должен найти Стива.

После Башни Старка идти по подвалу Плезантвью было странно. Это здание было футуристической мечтой 1950-х, хайтек и блеск, чистота и холод, окрашенные в белое коробки машин с хромированными деталями. Сейчас это смотрелось… неправильно. Даже по-детски. В итоге, будущее оказалось совсем не таким. Тони Старк бы посмеялся над этим. Но все было знакомо, вплоть до узора потрескавшееся плитки линолеума на полу, вместе с этим ощущением пришел смутный ужас. Уголком глаза он по-прежнему видел белые промельки, которых не оказывалось, когда он поворачивал голову. Белые халаты. Врачи. Здесь не осталось врачей, но в его воспоминаниях их была толпа. Не лица, он не смотрел на их лица. Белые халаты и начищенные ботинки. Все ярко освещенное, блестящее. 

Сжимая штурмовую винтовку, он тихо шел мимо гимнастического зала и медблока. Сейчас должна быть атака. Он ожидал атаки. Здесь горел свет. Никого не было видно, ударная группа Гидры не поджидала его, как и патрули адроидов. Он так и не заметил ни одной камеры наблюдения, и потому чувствовал себя неспокойно. Возможно, Контроль еще не знает, что он здесь. Возможно, но маловероятно.

А еще есть вероятность, что, несмотря на все его расчеты и воспоминания, это совершенно другое место. Если Стива здесь нет…

Дойдя до конца коридора с двойными дверями, он не позволил себе замедлиться. Прошел через них.

И там остановился.

В подвале пахло землей. Один угол потолка просел, и под ним насыпало кучу грязи и камня. Сверху нависала разросшаяся зелень, закрывая просвет. Сквозь нее пробился крошечный лучик солнечного света, освещавший небольшой выцветший участок пола.

Там, где должно было стоять кресло – а также машины, генераторы, папки с файлами, резервуар размером с человека и операционный стол – не было ничего. Только чистый участок пола, слегка отличающийся по цвету от остального, где стояло оборудование. Все исчезло, в воздухе пахло зеленью. Он стоял совершенно неподвижно, глядя на пустое пространство. Это оказалось не то место. 

 

Надо сразу же уезжать. Если это не та лаборатория, тогда он должен попытаться найти правильную, времени терять нельзя. Это миссия. Но он стоял и смотрел. Медленно опустил винтовку, разглядывая пятно, где стояло кресло. Оно было первым. Когда они привели его, провода еще были на виду; над креслом наклонился ученый, с руганью исправляя мелкую неполадку. Контроль требовал заключительных вычислений от одного из подчиненных и даже не взглянул на Баки. Он все еще помнил свое имя, звание и серийный номер, но давно прекратил повторять их. Он вообще прекратил говорить. Охранники стояли с обеих сторон, хотя к тому времени он уже не пытался убежать. После единственной его попытки, они даже близко не позволяли ему ничего, чтобы можно использовать для побега – тем или иным способом. И как только он выздоровел после той попытки, его заставили страдать снова, и снова, и снова, позволяли ранам затянуться и вновь истязали, пока, наконец, не вынудили его извиниться, и затем положили на лед.

 

После этого его периодически будили для тестов, бессмысленных допросов и новой боли. Пока он спал на льду, его перевозили из лаборатории в лабораторию, он помнил головокружение и дезориентацию каждый раз, когда просыпался. Наконец, его отправили обратно домой в коробке, как труп, а он об этом понятия не имел. Он был так близок к тому месту, откуда все началось, но для него Плезантвью был одним среди многих. Невозможно было понять, будет ли оно последним. Даже когда его привели к креслу.

В первый раз он не знал, что произойдет. После он уже знал, это воспоминание ему позволили сохранить. Но в первый раз. Он не знал. И они… привели девушку, она мягко говорила с ним, попросила сесть, она понимала, что это трудно, она так сказала, но теперь они знают, как ему можно помочь, и скоро ему позволят выйти наружу. Садись. Вот, правильно. Если хочешь, закрой глаза. Все будет хорошо.

Вот чего Стив не понимал. Ведь Баки знал, что она лжет. Он просто сдался. А Стив не мог понять, потому что Стив никогда бы не сдался.

 

Сначала он не заметил, что свет стал зеленым. Он вообще едва видел что-нибудь.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Зимний Солдат, - позади него произнес Контроль.

Он развернулся на каблуках и еще в движении выстрелил. Позади него стоял андроид, но не реалистичный. Никто бы не принял его за человека. Он был выше его, футов восемь, где-то так, и целиком из металла, никакой синтетической кожи. Голова представляла собой единственную линзу камеры, а вместо груди - широкий зеленый экран. Пули Баки срикошетили от нее, оставив царапины на экране. Робот покачнулся на ногах, но не потерял равновесия. 

Составленное из зеленых полос лицо Контроля смотрело на него с экрана.

– Как я понимаю, ты вспомнил кое-что об этом месте, - сказал он. – Доволен?

\- Где они? – спросил Баки.

\- Кто?

\- Не лги мне, - сказал Баки. – Я знаю, что ты такое. Где они?

\- Твой дорогой капитан и его друзья? Вероятно, похоронены под руинами в Нью Джерси.

\- Нет, это не так, - сказал Баки.

Контроль безрадостно ухмыльнулся. 

– Нет, не так. Как хорошо ты меня понимаешь. Мое дражайшее и лучшее творение.

\- Немного сентиментально звучит, - заметил Баки. – Это нормально для машины? Разве это не слабость?

Лицо Контроля нахмурилось. 

\- Это тенденция к невежливости, с другой стороны, я не ошибся.

\- Скажи, где они.

\- С чего бы? – спросил Контроль. – Три инструмента для войны, один из них суперсолдат. Да еще и щит из вибраниума, мне частенько хотелось изучить его. Истинная улыбка фортуны – предоставить такой превосходный экспериментальный материал мне в руки. Я знал, что это только вопрос времени, когда обнаружат моих гигантов. Меня оскорбило, насколько слабыми сочли их твои новые хозяева, послав против них всего нескольких людей.

\- Они ведь разрушили их, верно? - Баки думал быстро. Контроль счел, что Стив и остальные искали в Ньюарке гигантских роботов. А они о роботах даже не знали. Контроль не подозревал о реальной цели их миссии. И не упомянул о Мнемозине.

\- Эксперимент, всего лишь пустяк, я сам решил пожертвовать ими, - произнес Контроль. – Чтобы приобрести тебе замену.

Замену ему. Баки почувствовал – ничего. Не сейчас. Сейчас он не может позволить себе чувствовать. 

– Ты отпустишь их, – сказал он.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне сделку? - скрежет механизированного смеха. - Что же ты предложишь мне, Зимний Солдат?

Баки сглотнул. У него была только одна вещь, которую хотел Контроль.

\- Себя, - сказал он. – Ты можешь получить меня.

\- Тебя? – переспросил Контроль – Только тебя? Думаешь этого достаточно за троих? Я не настолько сентиментален.

\- Я прошу.

\- Ты всегда был ценным имуществом, - признал Контроль. – Очень хорошо служил Гидре. Со временем я намерен вновь обрести тебя; и конечно чем раньше, тем лучше. Я не имею привычки заключать сделки со своими инструментами, Зимний Солдат. Если ты прекратишь бороться со мной и вернешься на надлежащее место — позволишь себя исправить и перепрограммировать, прекратишь попытки обратить вспять свои изменения – тогда ты сможешь обменять себя на одного из этих людей, к которым так трогательно привязан, - на слове «привязан» он издевательски усмехнулся. Слабость.- Только на одного из них.

Баки открыл было рот, даже не думая, хотя может и стоило подумать, может быть Стив бы колебался, кого выбрать…

\- И не Капитана Америка, - добавил Контроль.- Работа Эрскина на редкость интересна и будет полезна мне при создании нового мира. Так дорого ты не стоишь.

Баки молчал.

\- Итак? – спросил Контроль.

\- Ты не сделаешь со Стивом то, что сделал со мной, - сказал Баки. – Он тебе этого не позволит.

\- Ты правда в это веришь, - сказал Контроль. – В самом деле?

\- Это правда.

\- Ошибаешься, - сказал Контроль. – Несмотря на все усилия Эрскина, Капитан Америка остается всего лишь человеком. А у людей случаются неудачи, Зимний Солдат. У людей всегда случаются неудачи. Вот почему мы - высшие существа, ты и я.

\- Нет никаких мы, - отрезал Баки.

Контроль лишь вновь посмеялся над ним.

– Соглашайся на условия сделки или нет, Зимний Солдат, - сказал он. – Если хочешь, можешь уничтожить это мое орудие и бежать. Я знаю, что в конце ты подчинишься мне, но помни мое великодушие: сегодня выбор за тобой.

Он мог убежать. Мог вернуться в Башню Старка и попытаться найти место следующего удара, или просто исчезнуть, эта мысль была бы искушающей, если бы он хоть на секунду поверил, что таким образом уйдет от Контроля. Но чем дольше он ждет, тем дольше Стив находится в руках Контроля… а Стив не сдастся, не может сдаться, он отказывался в это верить, не верил ни единому сказанному Контролем слову – вот только эти слова не давали ему уйти. Они неприятно застряли на заднем плане сознания, сомнение, к которому он не хотел прислушаться.

И он по-прежнему не знал, где находится Стив.

Он опустил ружье. 

– Хорошо, - сказал он.

Лицо Контроля на потрескавшемся экране выразило удовлетворение. 

– Как я и думал. Скажи это, Зимний Солдат.

\- Я принимаю, - подтвердил Баки. – Принимаю условия этой сделки. Меня в обмен на одного из них.

\- И кто это будет?

Садистский сукин сын наслаждался процессом. Он позволил сомнениям отразиться на лице.

– Романов, - решил он. – Черная Вдова.

\- Женщина, ну конечно. Как галантно. Я буду сожалеть о ее потере, но сдержу слово.

\- Я должен ее увидеть, - уточнил Баки. – Докажи, что отпускаешь ее, а не одного из двойников. Потом можешь… перенастроить меня. Я позволю. Как только увижу ее.

\- Понятная предосторожность. Очень хорошо, - сказал Контроль. Робот с экраном на груди развернулся. – Идем.

\- Где…

\- Прямо здесь, разумеется, - сказал Контроль. – Внизу, в главной лаборатории, - ему не надо было видеть лицо, чтобы знать с каким выражением тот добавил, нежно, как удар хлыстом. – Или ты не помнишь? 

 

 

Широкое открытое пространство и синие полоски света. Внизу уже не было потрескавшегося линолеума. Американская штаб-квартира давно перебазировалась в Вашингтон, и отделение Научных исследований разделилось надвое: половина в лагере-базе Лихай и половина в Плезантвью. Отрежешь одну голову, останется вторая.

Баки следовал за роботом Контроля по коридору, чувствуя на себе чужие взгляды. Здесь работали люди, и они знали, кто он такой. У некоторых при себе было оружие, они стояли и холодно смотрели, другие только бросали взгляд безо всякого удивления, а затем возвращались к изучению своих мониторов или выглядывали из комнат с табличками на дверях: ОПАСНОСТЬ 1. ОПАСНОСТЬ 2. ХОЛОДИЛЬНИК. БИОМЕХАНИКА. Все салютовали андроиду Контроля, когда он проходил мимо. Баки потянулся к поясу, где находился роботодетектор, затем уронил руку. Он не хотел, чтобы Контроль знал о его наличии. Вряд ли все встречные были андроидами. По крайней мере, некоторые из них должны были быть. Сказать наверняка было сложно.

Робот Контроля провел его вверх по изогнутой лестнице на платформу, огибавшую все огромное помещение. 

\- Отправляйся дальше, - сказал он перед дверью с табличкой «НАБЛЮДЕНИЕ А». 

Робот не последовал за ним внутрь. Ему это было не нужно. Контроль был уже там, зеленое лицо наблюдало с широкого экрана. Дверь захлопнулась позади Баки. Трое ученых в белых халатах и четверо охранников стояли на наблюдательном посту; женщина-ученый подняла взгляд и заметно вздрогнула, увидев позади себя Зимнего Солдата. 

– Не обращайте на него внимания, - приказал Контроль через динамики. - Он здесь только для наблюдения. Ты увидишь, что я держу обещания, Зимний Солдат. 

Пистолеты Наташи лежали на столе вместе с остальным ее оружием. По другую сторону одностороннего зеркала в комнате находилась Черная Вдова, безоружная. Она вела бой со своим двойником. Их движения казались размытыми, с такой смертельной скоростью и грацией двигались две фигуры, как в зеркале отражая движения друг друга, ища слабые места, не выказывая жалости.

\- Единица 2460, - прогрохотал голос Контроля. – Стоять!

Одна из Наташ замерла. Другая – настоящая – немедленно отскочила, с подозрением на нее поглядывая, не выходя из стойки. 

– Агент Романов, - окликнул голос Контроля. – Мы решили обойтись без ваших услуг. Гидра больше от вас ничего не потребует.

\- Неужели, - услышал Баки бесцветный ответ Наташи.

Он присмотрелся к семерым находящимся в комнате людям. Двое ученых выглядели встревоженными. Одна из них - та, которая испугалась при виде него. Он решил, что эти двое - люди. И один из охранников. Шансы могли бы быть и получше. Он не собирался дожидаться, чтобы увидеть, как именно Контроль собирается одурачить его. Ни секунды не сомневался, что это случится.

Его металлический кулак ударил назад, в экран – осколки стекла посыпались на пол – он полоснул ножом по горлу ближайшего человека, охранника. Кровь разлетелась широкой аркой. Двух остальных людей он легко снял двумя выстрелами, чтобы упростить задачу. Андроиды все как один развернулись к нему. Баки был наготове. Он в точности знал, что надо делать. Бросился под град пуль и металлическим кулаком проложил себе путь сквозь дверь в комнату наблюдения, выбив замок.

Дверь распахнулась. Навалились андроиды, но в нем пела кровь, это ощущалось хорошо, правильно, это было то, для чего он предназначен. Все что надо делать – уничтожать. Он схватил ближайшего к нему и использовал как щит; остальные нашпиговали его пулями прежде, чем перестроились, и сейчас вместо четырех осталось трое, а у Баки добавился пистолет. Двое накинулись на него одновременно, тому неосторожному, что оказался в пределах досягаемости его руки, он свернул голову, а второму всадил четыре пули в голову и три в грудь - достаточно, чтобы вырубить основные источники энергии. Робот затих. Безголовый вновь кинулся на него, но Баки, бешено ухмыляясь про себя, проломил кулаком его грудь и выдрал оттуда горсть проводов, после чего тот тоже заглох. Оставался третий ученый.

Шесть выстрелов прогрохотали сзади. Последний андроид рухнул – не боевая модель. Баки обернулся.

Наташа вскинула бровь. Она добралась до своих пистолетов.

Баки ничего не сказал, просто снял с пояса роботодетектор и бросил ей. Наташа поймала его, подняв брови и крепко сжимая в руке. Загорелся синий свет и послышался писк. Она качнула головой в сторону комнаты наблюдения. Кусочки ее двойника были разбросаны по всему полу. Маленькие кусочки. Она использовала гранату. – Похоже, у тебя все под контролем. Я решила, что от нее избавлюсь в первую очередь.

Баки кивнул. 

– Ты в порядке? – вспомнил он, что нужно спросить.

Наташа фыркнула.

– Нормально, - она собрала со стола остальное свое снаряжение, пристегивая оружие на место. – О, гляди-ка, они сохранили мое ожерелье. Я боялась, что его выбросят, - она держала серебряную цепочку со стрелой. Баки нахмурился. Рядом со стрелой висел кулон со знакомой эмблемой, изгибы которой повсеместно красовались в Башне. Старк Индастриз. – Оно имеет большое личное значение, - пояснила Наташа. Она улыбнулась ему легкой натянутой улыбкой и как бы случайно перебросила ему обратно роботодетектор. 

Баки знал, что это не было случайным. Он держал его, пока она не увидела вспышку янтарного света, затем синего, писк. После чего пристроил приборчик обратно себе на пояс.

\- И что теперь? – поинтересовалась она.

Он вспомнил табличку ХОЛОДИЛЬНИК, вспомнил Чикаго. 

– Там может быть армия роботов, - заметил он.

\- Тогда почему эта армия роботов еще не заявилась сюда?

Он пожал плечами. 

– Есть только один способ это узнать.

Наташа кивнула. 

Стоило им выйти за дверь, что-то врезалось в Баки и сшибло на пол. Он зарычал, уже сжимая в руке нож, и тут Сэм скомандовал: 

– Наташа, пригнись!

Над тем местом, где они только что стояли, просвистели пули.

Сэм посмотрел на лежащего под ним Баки и пояснил: 

– На другом конце комнаты засели снайперы. Парень, я рад тебя видеть.

Баки уставился на него и произнес первое, что пришло на ум: 

\- Спорю, ты не думал, что скажешь мне это когда-либо.

\- В последнее время жизнь полна сюрпризов, - ответил Сэм и скатился с него. – Послушайте, здесь…

\- Армия роботов? – спросила Наташа. 

\- И как ты догадалась? 

\- Это постоянная тема в последнее время!

\- Нам ни за что не справиться с ними всеми, - сказал Сэм. – Я думал, что те громадины были плохими, но их, по крайней мере, было всего несколько штук. Где Стив?

\- Он не с тобой? – сердце Баки упало.

\- Они вынудили меня драться с другим мной, - Сэм дернул головой в сторону открытой поблизости двери. НАБЛЮДЕНИЕ В. – Без понятия, это только мой, или эти роботы не настолько хороши, как те, что мы видели, но у меня появился шанс вырваться и я им воспользовался. Вы его не видели?

\- Мы найдем его, - заявил Баки. Это было…

… единственное, что…

… миссия.

\- Должен же он где-то быть, - говорил Сэм. – Мы… - над его головой свистнула пуля, он зашипел и сильнее вжался в пол. - … Сначала надо разобраться со снайперами!

Баки кивнул. Снайперская винтовка была при нем. Он снял ее со спины. Ничто из арсенала Контроля ему не ровня. 

– Я избавлюсь от них. Приготовьтесь двигаться. Мы найдем его.

\- Позвольте мне, - голос Контроля из динамиков прогремел под сводами. – Сберечь вам время.

Поток пуль иссяк. 

В последовавшей за этим тишине тяжелые шаги большого андроида прозвучали особенно громко. Тот поднимался к ним по лестнице с оскорбительной уверенностью. Лицо на вмонтированном в грудь экране улыбалось. Эта гребаная штука вечно улыбалась.

\- Ты должен был придерживаться нашей сделки, Зимний Солдат, - обратился он к Баки. -Теперь ты форсируешь события. Ты ведь искренне привязан к своему Капитану, верно?

Экран мелькнул; лицо исчезло, вместо него пошла беззвучная запись. Баки увидел себя, как он, привязанный к креслу, прижимается ртом к губам той штуки, которая выглядела как Стив. Он позабыл – не позволял себе думать – что Контроль узнает об этом. Конечно, Контроль узнал. 

– Извращение, но искреннее, - прокомментировал запись андроид. Баки отвел глаза, униженный.

Он увидел, как побледнела Наташа.

\- Возможно, я должен был оставить суперсолдата своим пленником. Но я не мог рисковать, что он сбежит. Вы же не предполагали, что я позволю творению Эрскина выскользнуть из моих рук, - продолжал Контроль. - Я, кому выпала честь, - почти выплюнул он, если бы машина могла плеваться - знать Красного Черепа.

Наташа стала совсем белой, Баки размышлял, его мозг работал ужасно, болезненно медленно, и ему потребовалось слишком много долгих, долгих секунд, чтобы понять, почему.

\- Не нужно этого делать, - сказала она.

\- Мне требовались кровь и образцы тканей, - пояснил Контроль. – А не солдат, который никогда не знал, как следовать приказам. Такой солдат никому не нужен.

\- Не нужно этого делать …

\- Это уже сделано.

Изображение на экране изменилось. Теперь там был Стив, привязанный к стене металлическими фиксаторами вокруг щиколоток, бедер, талии, плеч и запястий; что явно его дико раздражало, он что-то говорил. То, как он упрямо выпятил подбородок, показалось болезненно знакомым. Баки почти слышал его голос, неутомимый, вызывающий. Судя по виду, его основательно избили, но кровоподтеки уже светлели. Он был жив. Он был в порядке.

Глупый медленный мозг Баки все еще цеплялся за это, он не был готов, когда вошедший андроид, близнец стоявшего сейчас перед ним, хладнокровно выстрелил Стиву четыре раза в живот и дважды – в голову.

Все произошло быстро. Изображение шло без звука. Стив сразу же обвис в фиксаторах, уронив голову на грудь. 

Потом начали расплываться кровавые пятна.

Единственный из них, кто издал хоть какой-то звук, был Сэм: низкий, хриплый, животный стон, как будто его пнули в живот.

Баки встал.

В ушах ревело. Рев быстро перерос в знакомый вой, как будто при падении. На другом конце комнаты все еще оставались снайперы. Он знал это, та его часть, которая никогда не прекращала регистрировать угрозу и риск, была начеку, но ему было все равно. Может быть, один из них всадит ему пулю в голову. Ну и хорошо. Он смутно осознавал, что Контроль что-то говорит, и слышал, как Наташа торопливо сказала ему:

– Не слушай его… Джеймс, сосредоточься на моем голосе, не слушай… - но для него ничего уже не имело значения.

Он не мог перестать их видеть. Пятна крови. Красные на синем, темнеющие на униформе Стива. Это мог быть…

… мог быть обман...

\- Но у них не идет кровь, - сказал он.

Наташа больше не пыталась достучаться до него.

Теперь все смотрели на него. Контроль тоже, улыбающееся зеленое лицо на экране. Все смотрели на него, как будто чего-то ждали. Как будто знали, что случится дальше.

Он сам не знал, что случится дальше.

Что он сделает? Может быть, ничего. Будет стоять здесь и ждать, пока с ним что-нибудь произойдет. Если Стива больше нет, то какой смысл дергаться? Если Стива больше нет, то от него ничего не осталось, не осталось доказательств, не осталось никого, ради кого стоит складывать вместе спасенные им из тьмы обломки. Можно попробовать другой путь, отстраненно размышлял он, Зимний Солдат может принимать приказы от Фьюри так же хорошо, как от другого. Но как только он об этом подумал, сразу же понял, что ничего не получится. Зимнего Солдата больше нет, он выбрал последнюю миссию и погиб при этом, еще несколько месяцев назад - может быть, в тот самый момент, когда нырнул с падающего хеликерриера в реку за мужчиной, которого должен был убить. А прежний Баки Барнс умер еще задолго до этого - если не при падении с поезда и не за долгие годы агонии вперемежку со льдом, то в тот день, когда тихо позволил усадить себя и открыл рот для капы, только ради того, чтобы кто-нибудь мягко говорил с ним и обещал, что все будет хорошо.

То, что осталось от него сейчас, не было ни тем, ни другим, это была пустошь на том месте, где они оба были разорваны на клочки. Тот, кто остался, выбрал Стива, и это все. Без него пути вперед не было. Без него не за что стало держаться.

\- … Твоя вина, Зимний Солдат, - напевал Контроль. Кто-то прикоснулся к нему. Это был Сэм. Смелый мужик, подумал Баки, стоит во весь рост. По лицу Сэма текли слезы, но он говорил осторожно и торопливо, твердо удерживая его за бицепс. Баки не слышал ни слова. Он стряхнул успокаивающую руку. Взглянул на Контроль, а тот смотрел на него. 

\- Тебе не обязательно чувствовать это, - убеждал Контроль. – Это лишь сентиментальная привязанность, она затуманивает мысли. Теперь ты страдаешь, но можешь позабыть в любое время. Это всегда было моим даром тебе.

Сэм и Наташа что-то говорили, но Баки не обращал на них внимания.

Забыть. Не чувствовать.

\- Да, - ответил он.

Он ожидал, что Наташа атакует, стоит ему только это сказать. Она не сентиментальна, она не станет тратить время зря. От ее первого удара он уклонился, но пропустил подсечку. Оба рухнули на пол. Сэм все еще уговаривал. Баки ударил Наташу в лицо; ее голова дернулась в сторону, из уголка рта показалась кровь.

Тогда уже и Сэм прыгнул на него. Это тоже было вполне ожидаемо.

Баки дрался в своей обычной манере – зло, точно, неудержимо. Как бы со стороны видел, как они вдвоем пытаются свалить его, и у них не выходит, в то время как Контроль благодушно созерцает происходящее с маленького экрана. Ничего не ощущалось реальным вплоть до того момента, как он схватил Наташу за горло. Металлические пальцы сомкнулись на ожерелье со стрелой. Дернули. Цепочка порвалась, и ожерелье упало в его руку. Личное значение, говорила она.

Настолько важное, что на долю секунду она замерла. Он воспользовался этим, чтобы сбросить ее с себя и отшвырнуть к стене. Вскочил на ноги. Снова налетел Сэм, Баки перехватил его, на одну или две секунды они сцепились, а затем он сильно коленом ударил Сэма в живот. Пока тот приходил в себя, Баки ухватился металлической рукой за поручень, идущий по краю платформы, и спрыгнул вниз, на широкий открытый этаж. Тяжело приземлился на пол, чувствуя, как удар пришелся на коленные суставы. Когда он выпрямился, рядом уже стоял другой андроид с лицом Контроля на груди. 

\- Неужели ты бросишь незавершенный бой, Зимний Солдат? – поинтересовалось лицо.

Баки безучастно взглянул на него.

– Зачем тебе армия роботов?

Пауза.

Зеленое лицо слегка наклонилось вперед, кивая.

– Очень хорошо. Ты можешь пройти для перенастройки. В ту сторону, - металлическая рука указала на дверь без таблички. – Оттуда ты сам найдешь дорогу. Облегчение ждет тебя.

В смысле - кресло. Кресло. 

Охранники-андроиды выстроились вдоль коридора. Их было слишком много для него одного. На этот раз Контроль не желал рисковать. Мог бы не волноваться. Баки не собирался сражаться с ними. Не теперь.

Он думал о расплывающихся пятнах крови. Не мог заставить себя перестать думать о них. Эта картинка вновь и вновь крутилась в его голове. Упрямо вскинутый подбородок Стива. Как его тело неуклюже дергалось под ударами пуль. Пятна крови.

Больше всего он хотел перестать думать. Перестать чувствовать. Мозг не будет ему повиноваться.

Кресло заберет все прочь. 

 

 

Туннель вел вниз. Лаборатория располагалась очень глубоко. Наконец он добрался до двери с табличкой КОНТРОЛЬ: ХОЗЯИН. Андроиды заступили ему путь и встали неподвижно. Он понимал, почему. Начал снимать оружие. Пистолеты, ножи, гранаты, амуницию – все сложил в кучу на пол. Андроиды молча блокировали дверь. Он взглянул на них. Они походили на людей. Глаза ближайшего сверкнули зеленым.

\- Приготовься, - сказал он.

Он кивнул. Снял куртку, тактический жилет, черную рубашку под ним. Под всем этим все еще была драная футболка с Железным Человеком. Ее он тоже снял и добавил к куче на полу. Присел, чтобы снять ботинки. Воздух подземелья холодил обнаженную кожу. Он всегда садился в кресло полуобнаженным.

Сейчас он ни о чем не думал. (Пятна крови…)

Нет. Он ни о чем не думает. Он сам - ничто. Или будет – очень скоро.

Когда он закончил, андроиды расступились. Дверь распахнулась перед ним. Он начал дрожать; чувствовал, как дрожь пробегает по телу. И не только от холода.

Комната была устроена так, что кресло сразу же бросалось в глаза. Оно стояло на пьедестале, как трон. Все детали были отполированы и слегка поблескивали в тусклом зеленом свете от экранов позади него. Вдоль стен располагались серверы; в холодном воздухе слышался легкий гул.

Баки повернул голову. На столе лежал щит Стива. Ждал изучения. Контроль же сказал, что хотел изучить его. В полутьме яркие цвета выглядели потускневшими. На экранах позади него не было лица Контроля. Они показывали Стива.

Баки попытался заставить себя отвести взгляд, но не мог. Тело все еще висело в фиксаторах, наклонившись вперед, с поникшей головой. Пятна крови потемнели, и из красных стали почти черными. Изображение было крупнее, чем реальность. Его было невозможно игнорировать; Контроль и не хотел, чтобы его игнорировали. Оно было здесь с единственной целью – напоминание ему. О Стиве, который был добрым. Который считал, что его стоит спасать. Ради которого ему хотелось стать достойным спасения.

О Стиве, который был мертв.

\- Мои соболезнования, - произнес Контроль. – Скоро это не будет иметь значения. Можешь приступать, Зимний Солдат.

Баки смутно осознавал, что в комнате были люди. Пара нервничающих техников, чтобы пристегнуть его к креслу. И охранники – множество охранников. Они тоже выглядели взвинченными, так что возможно были людьми. Это не имело значения. Ничто не имело значения. Он закрыл глаза, отвернулся от экрана и снова открыл их. Теперь ему не нужно смотреть. Он может забыть навсегда. Зимний Солдат не знал боли, страха, или печали. Зимний Солдат никогда не терпел неудач, и ему незачем помнить о неудаче.

Он пошел к креслу.

У пьедестала он остановился.

\- Можешь приступать, - разрешил Контроль. В его голосе сквозило… нетерпение. Жадность.

Баки остался на месте. Обернулся и посмотрел на экран, заставил себя посмотреть. Он хотел оказаться там, где бы это ни было, где-то глубоко под землей. Хотел приподнять голову Стива. Заглянуть ему в лицо. Освободить из фиксаторов и уложить на пол, вернуть ему достоинство.

Он смотрел. А затем отвел взгляд. Один из андроидов Контроля, с камерой вместо головы, возвышался возле стола, на котором лежал щит. С экрана на его груди нетерпеливо смотрело лицо, так же как с огромной отвратительной зеленой маски на стенах. Это заставило его вспомнить о том, что он уже где-то видел.

Оз, великий и могучий.

Вот оно.

Баки отвернулся от кресла. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Зола.

И это был Зола, это был гребаный Арним Зола, никакой не Контроль, он был нацистским ученым, работавшим на Красного Черепа, он был целью последней миссии Баки Барнса, и он же - хнычущий маленький кусок дерьма. Баки мрачно цеплялся за это знание, пока Зола выплевывал слова, которые должны были активировать триггеры в его голове. Он цеплялся за это знание, хотя содрогался, хотя память об агонии вздымалась в нем как волна, он не боялся небольшой боли. Он теперь больше ничего не боялся. С ним ничего больше не могло случиться, что имело бы хоть какое-то значение.

Он сорвался на бег – и вот перед ним стол. Щит Стива – оружие - лежал без присмотра; требовалась сильная рука, чтобы бросать и ловить его, верный глаз, чтобы рассчитать угол, но все это у него было. Металлические пальцы сомкнулись вокруг края щита, он ударил им вверх – метя в шею андроида, кромка прошла сквозь металл и срубила голову с камерой. Робот бесполезно замолотил руками; он был большим, но реакция у него была хуже, чем у Баки. Не угроза. Повинуясь воплям Золы, охранники начали осторожно приближаться. Баки их игнорировал. Он не собирался останавливаться, чтобы вести бессмысленные драки.

Он знал, кто враг.

Он двинулся прямиком к гудящему ряду механизмов, выстроившихся вдоль стен. Щит лежал в металлической руке, как будто ему там самое место. Его другая рука сняла с пояса сломанное ожерелье Наташи с кулоном Старк Индастриз, только это был совсем не кулон. Он вставил его в ближайший массивный сервер, и маленький металлический диск вошел туда.

Раздался очень тихий звон. Диск засветился синим светом.

Двери, ведущие в наклонный туннель и лабораторию, где он оставил Сэма и Наташу, уже раскрывались, и сквозь них ломились андроиды из коридора. Люди-охранники держались позади них, очевидно, не имея ни малейшего желания встревать в битву с Зимним Солдатом. Баки вскинул щит, глядя на надвигающихся роботов. Скорее всего, он умрет. Хорошо. Хорошо. Он может умереть со щитом Стива в руках. Может быть даже как тот, кто достоин его носить. Неплохой способ уйти. Он стоял и ждал охранников и андроидов, и ничто больше его не волновало.

Позади него вновь прозвенела Мнемозина.

\- Как ты посмел! – взвизгнул Зола.- Как ты…

И замолк.

Один за другим, отвратительные зеленые экраны гасли.

Один за другим, они вновь загорались чистым синим цветом.

Поначалу медленно, затем набирая скорость, синие световые полосы вспыхивали под кожей надвигающихся роботов. Они начали спотыкаться и падать, приближаясь к нему. Баки смотрел на них с легкой нервозностью, внутри него пульсировал неизрасходованный адреналин. Еще секунду назад это была армия из кошмара, сейчас она превратилась в дешевый фарс. Они налетали друг на друга. Ходили кругами. Падали лицом вниз на пол и больше не поднимались.

Когда последний из них рухнул глупой дергающейся кучей, из динамиков прозвучал другой, не Золы, голос «Внутренний протокол уничтожения завершен» - произнес приятный альт. – Начата процедура преследования по всем сетевым соединениям. Охота началась.

Баки поискал глазами охранников и техников. Те кинулись к выходу в дальнем конце комнаты. Они знали, на что способен Зимний Солдат, еще как знали. Комната опустела. Синий свет Мнемозины все еще сиял с экранов, освещая кресло и пустое пространство. Изображение висящего в фиксаторах Стива исчезло.

Разбросанные по полу тела были неподвижны и пусты, они с самого начала не были людьми. Пинками расшвыряв их, он двинулся в ту же сторону, куда сбежали охранники. Со щитом в руке он углубился в подземелье. В темноту туннелей. 

 

***

 

Этих коридоров он совсем не знал. Либо никогда не видел раньше, либо его память не могла разыскать их в осколках прошлого. Он шел наугад. Синие полоски света то загорались, то гасли. Один или два раза он наткнулся на уже виденные секции, и понял, что ходит кругами.

Ему попадались агенты Гидры. При виде него большинство удирали прочь. Он мог погнаться за ними и убить, или метнуть щит, но это не казалось стоящим усилий. Встреченная группа из женщины и двух мужчин не побежала. У женщины с холодными глазами на высоком воротнике был значок с многорукой Гидрой. Она смотрела на него, как глядят на неисправную машину или непокорное животное. 

– Ты нарушил приказ,- заявила она. – Немедленно остановись! 

Особо не задумываясь, Баки сломал ей шею и отбросил тело в сторону. Посмотрел на двух мужчин. Те съёжились. Так испугались, что даже не смогли удрать. Один из них, бледный и потеющий, глянул на щит Стива в металлической руке Баки, несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот и выдал: 

\- Слушай, мы… мы сожалеем, очень сожалеем, это не мы, мы не знали про тебя…

Минуту Баки рассматривал его. Затем убил.

Второй не выдержал и кинулся бежать. Баки пошел по коридору в том направлении, куда тот помчался. Если беглец еще раз попадется на глаза, он убьет его. А если нет – ему все равно. Что пользы в мести? Какое успокоение в убийствах? Если бы залитые красной кровью людей Гидры стены вернули бы ему Стива, он бы уже сделал это. Горе Баки Барнса было под стать его холодной ярости, а Зимний Солдат был вещью, чьим предназначением была резня; но ни тот, ни другой сейчас ничего не значили.

Он шел дальше. Свет мигал. Заметив его в коридоре, люди в черной униформе Гидры мчались прочь, спасая свои жизни. Считая, что ими же порожденный кошмар пришел за ними. Как будто они что-то значили.

Теперь он разрешил себе думать о Стиве. Крошечные проблески воспоминаний о прошлых днях - мальчишка с подбитым глазом, молодой мужчина с упрямым взором – такой маленький, но все же. Еще были мерзкие вещи, которые стали дороже, чем эти быстрые золотые вспышки воспоминаний, но они были его, истинно его. Стив на хелликериере в Проекте Озарение, взывающий к нему, говорящий с ним, как будто ни на секунду не мог поверить, что Баки не станет слушать. Стив, выбрасывающий щит, чтобы не сделать ему больно. Стив - Стив, который никогда не шел на попятный - решивший перестать драться, только бы не причинить ему боль. Разбитое в кровь лицо Стива, обмякшее и бессознательное, на берегу реки.

И потом: руки Стива, обнявшие его, когда к нему пришел Зимний Солдат. Смех Стива и его дружба; его яркие глаза, его теплые пальцы, несмело касающиеся руки Баки. Бездонная щедрость Стива к пустой раковине, которой он стал, его истории и его гуманность, как будто само собой разумеется, что и то и другое принадлежит Баки по праву. Как будто в этом не было сомнения.

Он вытер мокрое лицо. Зимний Солдат ничего не чувствовал и ни разу не терпел поражения. Что ж, прошли месяцы с тех пор как он действительно был Зимним Солдатом, и он потерпел сокрушительное поражение, и чувствовал, если хотел. Стив, господи, самое лучшее, что вообще когда-либо случалось с ним, лучшее решение, когда-либо принятое Баки Барнсом. Он поцеловал Стива и ожидал – себе он теперь мог в этом признаться – он ожидал «нет», сказанного мягко, потому что это Стив, но есть же границы того, что может дать человек. Что кто-нибудь может вообще захотеть дать кому-то вроде него. Или, может быть, он вспоминал, как иногда касался его Стив, и надеялся… украсть то, что принадлежало мужчине, которым он однажды был («я когда-нибудь? – нет, никогда»).

А вместо этого Стив сказал: только если захочешь. Потому что считал, что желания Баки имеют значение. Он сказал: тебе не надо становиться тем, кем как тебе кажется хочу я. Он сказал: ты уже этот человек.

Так же твердо, как собственное имя, Баки знал, что Стив не лгал.

А Зола думал, что ему будет лучше, если не будет боли.

Он дорожил этой болью больше, чем холодом любого дня. Он с радостью готов помнить обо всех ужасах, если останется знание, что Стив видел в нем. Это был его выбор, а не чей-то еще. Он покрепче перехватил щит. Он покинул Башню, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своим самым большим страхом и найти Стива; первую половину он выполнил, и даже зная, что слишком поздно, все равно намеревался найти Стива.

Он шел дальше.

Он проходил мимо сломанных андроидов, сидящих около стен или лежащих на полу. Он переступал через них и не обращал на них внимания. Снова и снова ему на глаза попадались агенты Гидры, всегда испуганно удирающие от него дальше в туннели. Наконец до него дошло, что он блокирует им выход: никто не осмеливался двигаться к выходу, если это означало пройти мимо него. Они сочли, что Зимний Солдат охотится на них. Но Стив должен быть где-то здесь. Должен быть далеко от поверхности; Зола был трусом, боявшимся Стива так же, как боялся Красного Черепа, и он схоронил его глубоко.

Он миновал комнаты с табличками ХРАНИЛИЩЕ и СБОРКА. В одной из них увидел ряды человеческих ног, аккуратно лежащих на полках, рассортированных по размеру, полу, и цвету кожи, каждый оканчивался металлическим суставом. В другой комнате хранились руки, еще в одной – торсы, в следующей на полках от пола до потолка громоздились металлические черепа, безглазые, еще без синтетической кожи. Они напомнили ему тело, которое использовал Зола в Чикаго. В комнате с табличкой ИНФИЛЬТРАЦИЯ в тусклом синем свете стоял первый появившийся андроид - человек с крыльями и лицом Сэма. Баки подошел ближе. Вспомнил, как разозлился Стив, когда они тогда сражались с двойником Сэма. Он снял крылатого андроида со стойки и методично разнес на куски, стараясь не смотреть в лицо.

Еще раз оглядел комнату ИНФИЛЬТРАЦИЯ. В стоящих вдоль стен стеклянных цистернах находились Наташа, Пеппер Поттс и две штуки его самого. Баки не смог сообразить, как запустить самоуничтожение. Решил не отвлекаться. Он придет сюда попозже, может быть, и вручную разнесет их. А может, и нет.

Он двинулся дальше, оставив позади себя знакомые лица пялиться сквозь стекло во тьму.

Вскоре после этого он нашел нужное место.

 

Комната оказалась больше, чем казалась на экране Золы, который строго фокусировался на том, что нужно было показать Баки. Натянутая на металлическую решетку проволочная сетка делила помещение напополам, как будто одна половина была клеткой. Внутри лежал сломанный андроид с камерой вместо головы, одно из тел Золы, все еще сжимавший пистолет.

Взгляд Баки скользнул мимо него к неподвижной фигуре, все еще висящей в фиксаторах на стене. Темные пятна крови.

На секунду ему пришлось закрыть глаза.

Затем он разодрал проволоку, отогнул металлические прутья и двинулся прямо туда, где висел Стив. Коснулся его лица правой рукой, приподнял, чтобы видеть. На окровавленную дыру от пули он старался не смотреть – не хотел хранить это в памяти. Металлической рукой вырвал из стены фиксаторы и подхватил тело. Опустил его на пол, уложив голову Стива себе на колени, рядом положил щит. Свою живую ладонь опустил на мягкие волосы Стива.

Он сражался до конца. Он не проиграл. Тут Зола ошибся.

Эта мысль не принесла утешения. В мире не осталось больше утешения. Только зияющая пустота. И Баки знал – он знал, что ему придется жить с этой пустотой. Потому что здесь нет армии, сражаясь против которой можно погибнуть, Мнемозина позаботилась об этом. Кучки напуганных агентов Гидры недостаточно, чтобы убить его. Так что ему придется жить. И он собирался стать кем-то – не Баки Барнсом и не Зимним Солдатом. Собирался стать мужчиной, который будет достоин жить. Он поднял щит Капитана Америка; а тот, кто его держит, не может потом сдаться. Не имеет права.

Ему придется найти путь.

Он гладил волосы Стива. Позже придут слезы, думал он. Он будет оплакивать этот момент, возвращаясь к нему снова и снова, разбивая себе сердце. Но сейчас он не плакал. Он ощущал необычайное спокойствие, и еще долгое время не собирался двигаться. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь придет его искать, вот тогда он и пошевелится. А до того, он останется здесь, прощаясь. 

 

Наконец, он услышал шаги и поднял глаза.

Наиболее вероятным казалось появление оперативника Гидры. Или, может быть, Сэма.  
Это был ни тот, ни другой.

Увидев, кто направляется к нему, на секунду он ощутил ослепительно-алую вспышку ярости. Это против правил. Это мерзко. Неужели они думают, что могут добраться до Баки сейчас, подсунув ему нечто, напоминающее Стива, неужели надеются, что его еще можно чем-то задеть…

А затем его чертовы мозги включились и напомнили ему, что Золы уже нет, что весь комплекс забит мертвыми останками андроидов-двойников. Надежда болезненно притаилась в животе, надежда сжимала его горло и имела вкус желчи – кровь и образцы тканей, сказал Зола, а он любил игры с разумом; и конечно не упустил бы шанса контролировать настоящего суперсолдата, разумеется нет – Баки нашарил детектор, последний, который остался у него при себе. Он проделал то же, что и с Наташей, бросил…

… и его поймали. 

Зажегся огонек – янтарный, янтарный, янтарный…

Синий. И чудесный писк.

\- Стив, - Баки вскочил на ноги. Щит остался при нем, потому что он позабыл выпустить его. Андроид-обманка ничего не значащей кучей лежал у его ног.

Стив странно глянул на него. Униформы на нем не было - ну конечно, Зола же отдал ее двойнику. Он был одет в черную форму Гидры. Может быть, только ее и смог найти.

Он спросил:

– Кто такой Стив, черт побери?

Баки уставился на него.

 

 

Нет, подумал он, наотрез отказываясь верить. Этого не может быть. Не Стив.

\- Не смешно, Стив, - сказал он.

Тот прищурился и не ответил. Что-то в голове Баки вопило, что это невозможно. Не Стив. Стив – это не он, этого не могло случиться.

Другая его часть внимательно наблюдала. Стив держал нож. Кто, черт возьми, дал ему нож? Какой-то идиот в Гидре вообще без мозгов, Стив – не Баки, и ножи - не его любимое оружие. Его тело нечасто имело с ними дело. И держал он его не совсем правильно. Но все равно мог причинить Баки вред, если… нет, думал Баки, нет, этого не случится, но Зимний Солдат уже принялся рассчитывать. Стив быстр и силен, его почти невозможно вывести из строя. А пока он жив - будет сражаться дальше. Никто этого не знал лучше Баки.

Но он еще не атаковал.

Баки вспомнил агентов Гидры, бегущих впереди него по комплексу. Они не только удирали от него. Бежали к чему-то. К оружию, которое, как они думали, сможет его остановить.

\- Что они тебе сказали, Стив? – спросил он, стараясь говорить ровно и мягко.

\- У меня миссия, - спустя секунду ответил Стив. Бросил взгляд вниз, на своего двойника и затем обратно на лицо Баки, и тот решил… понадеялся, что видит в его глазах замешательство и любопытство. Они пробыли в плену Золы не слишком долго. Тут не проводилось медленной, устойчивой, систематической обработки, которой подвергли Зимнего Солдата. Не хватило времени. Они сделали работу впопыхах. И, кроме того, Стив ему ответил, а он лучше любого другого знал, что имуществу не разрешается болтать.

\- Да? – спросил он. – И что это за миссия?

Стив ничего не сказал.

\- Зачистить базу? – гадал Баки. - Проложить для них пути отхода? - Он рискнул подойти ближе. – Ну давай же, Стив.

\- Ты продолжаешь меня так называть, - заметил Стив.

\- Это твое имя, - он облизнул губы. – Стивен Грант Роджерс. Твое имя. Они дали тебе другое?

\- Нет, - сказал Стив, а затем. – Я не… я не помню. Я не думаю, что у меня есть…  
Он остановился.

\- У всех есть имя, Стив, - настаивал Баки.

Стив впился в него взглядом. Баки знал этот взгляд.

\- Перестань.

\- Нет, - сказал Баки.

\- Перестань, - Стив поднял нож - угроза.

\- И не собираюсь, - заявил Баки. – Когда я был на твоем месте, ты же не остановился.

\- Ты, - сказал Стив. – Ты – моя миссия.

\- Это я понял, - сообщил Баки. – Но я твой друг, Стив. Ты не должен делать это. Я не думаю, что ты этого хочешь, - он приблизился еще на шаг и медленно потянулся за ножом. – Ну же.

Стив отшатнулся. 

– Если ты мой друг, почему я тебя не знаю? – спросил он. – Ты лжешь.

Баки поднял руки. 

– Это я, Баки. Ты меня знаешь. Ты знаешь меня, а я знаю тебя, Стив. Мы с детства дружим.

\- Я не знаю тебя, - повторил Стив, и это было все равно как получить удар ножом, но потом Баки напомнил себе, что это не правда, черт побери.

\- Знаешь, - настаивал он. – Поверь мне, знаешь.

Бледный и напряженный Стив упрямо заявил: 

\- Мне сказали не слушать тебя.

Баки все еще искал подходящие слова, когда тот атаковал.

Чисто инстинктивно он вскинул металлическую руку вверх, чтобы остановить нож. Он снова позабыл, что держит щит, лезвие отскочило от раскрашенной поверхности вибраниума, и он мог утверждать, что Стив повредил запястье, нанеся удар под неправильным углом. Тот зарычал и снова кинулся на него с ножом. Будь он в здравом уме, уже бросил бы нож, он ему был не нужен, его кулаки были ничуть не менее смертоносны, но Баки помнил, что когда Зимнему Солдату давали оружие, он использовал его просто потому, что оно оказывалось под рукой. Он опять блокировал, быстро размышляя. Он все еще босиком и без рубашки - он же готовился сесть в кресло. Для защиты есть только рука и щит, и он был почти уверен, что если попробует выполнить щитом один из фантастических бросков Стива, тот попросту поймает его и вот тогда ему точно конец.

В Гидре знали, на что способен Зимний Солдат. Они рассчитывали, что Капитан Америка будет лучше. Баки отступал под быстрыми атаками Стива, уклоняясь и блокируя, и снова уклоняясь, шаг за шагом отходя назад, пока не оказался почти прижат к стене. Он не знал, что еще можно сделать. Как драться с тем, кому не хочешь навредить?

Такие вещи ему никогда не требовалось знать.

В следующий раз, когда Стив вплотную приблизился, он не старался уклониться и получил убийственный левый хук от Стива в челюсть, не позволил внезапной вспышке боли и головокружения помешать ему, и всей массой тела навалился на щит. Тот как таран легко удвоил его напор, теперь уже Стив отступил на шаг или два, и Баки получил возможность сделать подсечку, опрокинуть его и навалиться сверху. Они катались, сцепившись, щит слетел с руки Баки и заскользил по полу. 

– Что это за оружие, черт побери? – спросил Стив сверху.

\- Всегда хотел тебя об этом спросить, - выдавил Баки. Он ухватил Стива за запястье и старался выкрутить нож из его руки. Баки отлично владел ножом, если приходилось. – Сдается мне, его сделали для тебя.

Увидел полный сомнения взгляд Стива, и как тот на секунду отвел глаза. Ему казалось, он знает этот взгляд, хотя никогда не видел его у Стива. Только у себя. Он воспользовался моментом, чтобы вывернуть его запястье и ударить рукой об пол.

\- Бросай нож, - выдохнул он. – Ну же, бросай.

И сразу понял, что не стоило этого говорить.

Глаза Стива метнулись к нему, на лице появилось упрямое выражение. То, что он не помнил, не делало его меньше Стивом Роджерсом, и как результат – Баки успел вывернуться из под него за секунду до того, как нож прочертил дугу, которая бы располосовала ему горло. Вместо этого, на ключице остался порез, металл звякнул о металл. 

– Стив, прошу тебя, - твердил Баки. – Выслушай меня… ты возненавидишь себя за это, ты должен остановиться.

\- Побереги дыхание, - сказал Стив. Баки вновь потянулся за ножом, металлической рукой перехватывая лезвие, потому что так, по крайней мере, Стив не мог его пырнуть. Тот зарычал и другой рукой схватил Баки за горло, а Баки…

…увидел способ победить в этой драке, учитывая ценность победы

В уме он уже оценил все варианты. Можно заломить руку Стива назад, выворачивая плечо, и боль вынудит Стива выпустить его горло, прекратить душить, пока Баки не вывернется. Дальнейшее развитие событий возникло в мозгу как картинка, Стив валится назад, застигнутый врасплох, Баки сможет выхватить нож, а затем…

Но это совсем не важно, потому что он не мог сделать это два месяца назад, когда не знал собственного имени, не сможет и сейчас.

Он прекратил сопротивляться и обмяк под Стивом, настолько удивив этим поступком, что тот на секунду заколебался. Хватка на горле Баки ослабла. Этого Баки не ожидал, но шанса упускать не собирался. Он рванулся вперед, перевернул их обоих, всем телом навалился на Стива, металлической рукой все еще блокируя лезвие ножа, а затем, не зная, что еще сделать, поцеловал его. 

Тело Стива под ним вытянулось длинной напряженной линией, рот был жестким и упрямым, а Баки понятия не имел, что делает. 

– Ты знаешь меня, - выдохнул он Стиву в губы. – Я знаю тебя, а ты знаешь меня.

Все произошло как тогда, когда он позволил отвести себя в кресло и поцеловал Стива, и тот не отреагировал. Только тогда был не Стив, а сейчас – он. Это он.

Баки отпустил лезвие, закрыл глаза и снова поцеловал его. Теперь Стив может ткнуть его ножом, если хочет. Баки взмолился богу, чтобы этого не случилось, это же Стив, и ему не выиграть эту схватку, не раня его, а он не собирался причинять боль Стиву.

Он почувствовал, как напряглось тело Стива, а затем рука без ножа коснулась его волос. Губы Стива слегка разомкнулись навстречу, смягчились.

Баки выдохнул - нет, это не было рыданием - и отстранился. Он смотрел вниз на лицо Стива. Между его бровями залегла знакомая неуверенная морщинка. Он моргнул несколько раз и сильно прикусил губу. Он смотрел на Баки снизу вверх, как будто не понимал, что видит. Как будто хотел этого.

Наконец, очень, очень тихо и потерянно, он спросил: 

– Баки?

Баки показалось, что сердце в груди сделало сальто. Он поднялся и протянул Стиву руку, ладонью вверх, пустую, без угрозы. 

– Да, это я. Стив, это я. Ты знаешь меня. Я не причиню вреда.

Стив медленно сел, таращась на него. Последовала долгая пауза, а затем его глаза распахнулись, и в них появилось полное ужаса выражение.

– Я был… - прошептал он, глядя на нож, который все еще держал, и выронил его, как будто обжегшись. Его лицо исказил страх. – О, боже, - сказал он. – Баки. О, боже.

\- Эй, нет, ничего такого, - начал Баки. – Ты в порядке. Все в порядке.

\- Я мог…

\- Это ничего. Стив. Я в порядке. И ты тоже.

Стив поднялся на колени и подтащил его к себе, сжимая в сокрушительном объятии. Его руки крепко обвились вокруг Баки, а лицо уткнулось Баки в шею сбоку. Баки в свою очередь сначала осторожно обнял его, потом сжал сильнее. Он чувствовал сотрясающую Стива дрожь. 

– Ты в порядке, - повторил он. – Стив. Стив. Я держу тебя, - он повернул голову и прижался лицом к его волосам. Чувствовал тепло слишком горячего тела Стива, вдыхал его запах. Он настоящий – Держу тебя, - повторял он. – Я здесь. Ты в порядке, в порядке, - он крепко зажмурился. – Господи Боже, я думал, ты мертв. 

Стив издал влажный горловой звук, почти напоминающий смех, и не пошевелился. 

– Как правило, это моя реплика, - приглушенно произнес он. – Баки…

\- Считай, мы поменялись, - предложил Баки. Он осторожно гладил Стива по спине. – Нет, шшш, не начинай плакать, Стив. Стиви. Ты в порядке.

Пальцы Стива крепко вцепились в обнимающие его руки. Металлической рукой Баки мог чувствовать давление его пальцев, а другой рукой – тепло. 

– Я не плачу. И не называй меня Стиви, - сказал он.

\- Конечно, не плачешь, - подтвердил Баки, улыбаясь Стиву в волосы. Стив…

… избит до полусмерти парой парней, с которыми повздорил, когда им было где-то лет по одиннадцать. Там была кровь, и Баки напугался до чертиков, по лицу Стива катились слезы, мешаясь с грязью и кровью, но он поднялся на ноги и едва позволял Баки помогать ему, хотя еле шел. Тогда он тоже так сказал, упрямец чертов. Я не плачу. А Баки мог думать только о том, как доволочь его до безопасного места и подлатать, пока их матери не обнаружили, что они вновь извозились в грязи по уши, поэтому он подтвердил, «Конечно, Стив, ты не плачешь», и потянул его дальше за локоть…

Он помнил это ясно как день.

… улыбаешься?

\- Тот раз, когда ты ввязался в драку с… двумя рыжими парнями в школе, помнишь? – спросил Баки, хотя не слышал половины вопроса. – Тогда ты тоже не плакал.

\- Заткнись, - смутился Стив. Он немного отодвинулся от Баки, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. – Ты вспомнил это?

\- Я вспомнил твое лицо с двумя фонарями под глазами, - сказал Баки. – Незабываемое зрелище.

Стив опустил голову, тихо посмеиваясь. – Баки.

\- Иди сюда, - Баки, не дожидаясь ответа, просто подтащил его поближе. – Боже, Стив, - он чувствовал, как колотится в груди сердце. Он не был готов к такому. Он не был готов ни к чему из этого.

\- Можно спросить, что стряслось с твоей одеждой? – спустя минуту поинтересовался Стив, все еще крепко держась за него.

\- Снял.

\- Это я вижу, - сказал Стив, но его хватка усилилась. Его ладони ощущались горячими на голой спине Баки. Одна из них скользнула на шею Баки и обхватила ее, и Баки прикрыл глаза, чтобы лучше чувствовать. – Хорошо, не буду спрашивать.

\- Это был коварный план, - объяснил Баки. Его живая рука добралась до пояса Стива, где очень удобно устроилась, - Пришлось. Ты кое-что пропустил, пока валялся в отключке.  
Стив спросил. – Зола…

\- Я его достал, - удовлетворенно произнес Баки.

\- Ты…

Все здание находилось под контролем компьютерных глаз Золы. Баки повысил голос. 

– Эй, Мнемозина. Как дела?

\- Преследование продолжается, - отозвался приятный альт из динамика на стене. Стив вздрогнул и огляделся вокруг. - Цель убегает. Согласно расчету уничтожено семьдесят процентов.

\- Я его достал, - подтвердил Баки.

Стив заулыбался. 

– Сэм и Наташа?

\- Я, эээ, оставил их разбираться с армией роботов, - признался Баки. – Но с ними все должно быть в порядке. Они молодцы.

Стив уставился на него, а затем расхохотался. 

– Ну да, верно. Но лучше нам отправиться им на помощь. 

\- Ага, - согласился Баки, хотя с удовольствием остался бы на месте, держась за Стива – который был в безопасности, был жив – навсегда. Но он как никто другой знал, что Стив не станет отсиживаться в безопасном месте. Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь прикрывал ему спину. Предпочтительней, если это будут несколько человек, но Баки всегда будет одним из них.

Стив поднял свой щит. После секундного колебания, протянул его Баки. Тот покачал головой. 

– Там еще осталось несколько оперативников Гидры, - пояснил он. – В любом случае, это твое.

Оставшиеся вояки Гидры старались не попадаться на их пути. Стив и Баки пробежали через запутанный лабиринт туннелей к комнате с табличкой КОНТРОЛЬ: ХОЗЯИН, с возвышающимся как трон креслом. Там они наткнулись на Сэма и Наташу - те ворвались через дверь, ведущую от основного здания под Плезантвью. Длинноногий Сэм мчался впереди. У обоих был взмыленный и усталый вид, и холодная сущность в голове Баки отметила, что Наташа бережет левую ногу.

Увидев Стива и Баки, оба замерли. Затем Сэм бросился вперед. Стив встретил его на полпути, Баки держался позади и видел, как Сэм с силой обнял его и застучал по спине. 

– Заставил ты нас поволноваться, - говорил Сэм. – Я должен был знать, должен был знать.

\- Похоже, вы были заняты, - сказал Стив. – Слышал, там была армия. Оставили что-нибудь для меня?

\- Неа, это была маленькая армия. Не стоила твоего внимания, - сказал Сэм. Он отпустил Стива и провел тыльной стороной руки по глазам, но улыбнулся. – А затем они стали падать, остались только люди из Гидры. Никаких проблем. Я так понимаю, вам двоим удалось запустить вирус?

Стив покачал головой. 

– Меня там не было, - сказал он. – Это все Баки.

Сэм повернулся к Баки, глубоко вздохнул, и сказал: 

– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что ты самый убедительный чертов обманщик и сукин сын, которого я когда-либо встречал.

Баки сказал. – Ну, у тебя низкие стандарты. Ты же обычно проводишь время с этим здоровяком, - он качнул головой в сторону Стива. – А он не сумеет обмануть даже бумажный пакет.

\- Верно, - согласился Сэм, а затем облапил Баки, так же как Стива, колотя его по спине. – Когда ты вышел отсюда, клянусь, я подумал – то, что ты хотел, чтобы мы думали, как я понял. Жаль, что тебе пришлось делать все самому. Сам знаешь, мы бы тебя прикрыли.

\- Вы бы мне всю игру испортили, - ответил Баки и обнял его в ответ. Он не слишком привык, чтобы люди трогали его. Подумал, что возможно привыкнет к этому снова. Сэм отпустил его и ухмыльнулся. – Зола думал, что знает, с кем имеет дело, знает меня.

Сэм сделал шаг назад. Оглядел Баки с головы до ног, его ухмылка превратилась в задумчивый взгляд. 

– Думается мне, вряд ли этот парень вообще что-то знал о тебе, - сказал он.

\- Может и нет, - дернул ртом Баки. Он отвел взгляд. Смотреть в глаза Сэма, видеть там понимание – это было слишком.

Хотя, совсем неплохо.

Его взгляд упал на Наташу. Во время их небольшого братания она держалась поодаль. Он видел, как она потянулась к поясу. Подняла руку, и ее роботодетектор сверкнул маленьким синим огоньком. Она смотрела на Стива. Баки перехватил ее взгляд. Она пожала плечами и отошла.

С ее лицом происходило что-то странное, но когда она подошла к ним троим, то уже контролировала его. Обойдя Сэма и Баки, она легонько ткнула Стива в грудь. Не для того чтобы причинить боль, а чтобы донести послание. Баки знал, что будет, а вот Стив - не знал. Очевидно, не знал. У него сделался удивленный вид, а затем забавно обиженный.

\- Не делай так, - сказала Наташа.

\- Что? – не понял Стив.

\- Не пугай меня, - пояснила Наташа. – Не делай так.

\- Я... гм, - сказал Стив. – Хорошо? - он всматривался в ее лицо сверху вниз. – Прости. Прости меня.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она и шагнула назад.

Сэм махал обеими руками и выразительно смотрел на Стива. У того был смущенный вид. Сэм вновь повторил свой жест, на сей раз активнее. Наташа вскинула бровь. Баки подавил смешок. Стив недоумевал: 

– Что?

Сэм сдался и объяснил. 

– Обними ее, Стив.

\- Я в порядке, - Наташа заправила прядь волос за ухо. – Я знала, что это был трюк.

Стив изрёк.

– Я думал, что ты только притворяешься, что все знаешь, - и притянул ее в объятье прежде, чем она принялась острить дальше. Баки думал, что только ему видно ее лицо, то, как она закрыла глаза, и слегка дрогнул ее рот. Отойдя от Стива, она одарила Баки быстрым твердым взглядом, как бы говоря: «Ну и что?», будто стеснялась, что кто-то застиг ее за проявлением чувств.

Не задумываясь, он ляпнул: 

– Эй, я над ним плакал.

\- Что? Нет, ты не плакал. Ты избил меня, - возмутился Стив.

\- А ты старался проткнуть меня, - добавил Баки. – Я плакал изнутри.

Губы Наташи дернулись.

\- Он пытался проткнуть тебя? Стив? – переспросил Сэм.

\- Да, - признался Стив. Улыбка исчезла с его лица. Он оглядел себя, черную униформу Гидры и сказал. – Как я понимаю, они пытались проделать со мной то же, что с Баки.

\- Я бы удивилась, если бы это не планировалось для всех нас, - сказала Наташа.

Внезапно у Сэма сделался чрезвычайно мрачный вид. 

– Это… кое-что объясняет, - сказал он, не поясняя. Оба, и Стив, и Наташа, похоже, поняли, что он имел в виду. И Баки неожиданно вспомнил, что Зола уже похищал Сэма раньше. Еще до того, как Баки понял, что Зола все еще действует.

Он сглотнул. Он должен кое-что сказать. Он собирался сказать…

\- Таков был план, - произнес он. – Не только для вас, - он ждал боли, готовился к ней. Но все равно продолжал: - Для всех, - сказал он. – Для всего мира. Этого он хотел.

И остановился, пораженный. Голова оставалась ясной. Боли не было.

\- Неплохо было бы иметь эту информацию немножко раньше, - спустя секунду прокомментировала Наташа.

Баки бросил на нее злой взгляд. 

– Я пытался.

Стив подошел к нему поближе, подставив руку не то чтобы рядом с локтем Баки, но близко. Настолько близко, чтобы Баки мог держаться за него, если бы захотел.

\- Я знаю, что ты пытался, - мягко сказала Наташа. – Я видела.

Баки успокоился.

– Да. Что ж, - Стив коснулся его. Теплая рука на локте. Приятно, что он стоит рядом, поддерживает. – Не знаю, почему сейчас смог сказать. Раньше не мог.

\- Если бы я была экспертом по глубинно обусловленным психологическим спусковым механизмам в применении к убийцам с промытыми мозгами, то у меня была бы работа с приличным офисом. Возможно стол, картотека и цветок в горшке. И определенно меньше сражений, - заметила Наташа и пожала плечами. - Даже два цветка.

\- Может, помогло знание, что он мертв, - тихо предположил Стив.

\- На семьдесят процентов, - уточнил Баки, но придвинулся к Стиву еще ближе. Тот сжал его локоть и приподняв уголок рта.

\- На семьдесят процентов – согласился тот. – И счет увеличивается.

Наташа переводила взгляд с одного на другого, и неожиданно рассмеялась, в уголках ее глаза появились морщинки.  
– Что ж, хорошо, - сказала она, хотя не совсем понятно, о чем это она. – Наверное. А теперь пошли отсюда.

\- Поддерживаю, - пылко откликнулся Сэм.

\- Чем скорее, тем лучше, - сказал Стив. – Нам надо доложить. А потом…

\- Потом? – спросил Баки.

\- А потом я хочу домой, - заявил Стив. – И не беспокоиться ни о чем неделю или две.

\- Капитан Америка хочет немножко побездельничать? – спросил Сэм. - Такое не каждый день услышишь.

Стив закатил глаза.

– Ну что сказать, неделя выдалась долгой.

\- Даже долгая пара месяцев, - тихо добавил Баки.

Пауза. 

– Долгие сто лет, - произнес Стив.

Баки наклонил голову.

– Самые долгие.

\- Не поймите меня неправильно, это лучшее, что я когда-либо слышал, - Сэм, вскинув брови, переводил взгляд между ними. – Бывали случаи, когда я думал, что единственный способ заставить тебя отдохнуть – только усесться на тебя сверху.

\- Эй…

Баки хмыкнул. 

– Приятно знать, что некоторые вещи не меняются, - заметил он. – Раньше на него сесть было легче.

\- Теперь, вероятно, потребуемся мы все трое, - согласился Сэм.

\- Не хочу хвастать, - вставил Стив. – Но вас троих я подниму.

\- Я тяжелее, чем выгляжу, - проинформировал Баки, сгибая металлическую руку. Стив не выглядел впечатленным, но в его глазах притаилась улыбка. Баки не мог точно припомнить, когда видел ее прежде. Ворчливый Стив, делающий вид, что не считает Баки забавным, никого не одурачит. Хотя считал, что ему удалось. Был почти в этом уверен. И если он так никогда и не вспомнит тот прошлый раз, то сможет запомнить этот.

\- Так, - сказала Наташа. – Как только Зимний Солдат надумает одеться…

О, точно. Баки фыркнул. 

– Хорошо.

В коридоре лежала черная стопка – вся одежда и оружие, которые он оставил по команде Золы, ботинки стояли рядом. Он ткнул ее голой ступней, а затем наклонился, подцепил футболку и надел на себя. Всунул ноги в ботинки. Секунду подумал и добавил один нож – тот, который дала Наташа в Башне. Этого хватит.

– Готово, - сказал он.

\- А что с остальным? – спросила Наташа.

Баки взглянул на темную кучу. Это были полезные вещи – когда были ему нужны. Такие вещи и дальше ему потребуются, потому что Стив никогда не остановится, а Баки никогда не позволит ему воевать одному. Но прямо сейчас…

\- Там больше не осталось никакой армии? – уточнил он.

Наташа покачала головой.

\- Тогда, думаю, можно это оставить.

Он раздобудет другое оружие. Может, уговорит Тони встроить ему ракетную установку.

 

 

 

***

 

В заброшенном саду, окружавшем Плезантвиль, Баки отстал от остальных на несколько шагов. Спустя секунду, Стив присоединился к нему. Идущие впереди Наташа и Сэм громко и бодро принялись обсуждать музыку.

\- Как мило с их стороны дать нам знать, что они не слушают, - заметил Стив.

Баки тихо хохотнул. 

– Ага. Ты в порядке?

\- Я… я в порядке. Мне очень жаль, - сказал Стив.

\- Чего?

\- За…

Баки посмотрел на него. 

– Не твоя вина.

\- Но я мог…

\- Слушай, - сказал Баки. – Все… все те люди, которых я убил. Все, что заставляла меня делать Гидра. И когда я причинил тебе боль. Это была моя вина?

\- Нет!

Баки по-прежнему смотрел на него. Стив отвел глаза.

\- Не твоя вина, - постановил Баки. – Лицемер.

\- Ты десятилетиями сражался с ними, - сказал Стив. – Ты преодолел то, что они сделали с тобой за все семьдесят лет. Я должен был…

\- Ничего ты не должен, - заявил Баки. – Стив, ты проснулся спустя пять минут. Ты утверждаешь, что это вообще не должно было подействовать? Потому что они семьдесят лет совершенствовали технику промывания мозгов. И добились больших успехов, - он подтолкнул его плечом. – Ты только человек.

\- Ты никогда не позволял мне пудрить тебе мозги, - тихо сказал Стив и криво улыбнулся.

\- Я рад за себя, - сказал Баки. – Хватит пытаться тащить на плечах вес всего мира, Стив. Иногда что-то случается.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Стив. – Хорошо, - он взял Баки за руку. – Ты тоже только человек, знаешь ли.

Рука Стива была теплой.

– Знаю, - ответил Баки. – Знаю.

\- С тобой все в порядке?

Баки всматривался в переплетающиеся зеленые заросли.

– Я знаю это место, - сказал он. – Некоторое время меня держали здесь.

Уголком глаза он увидел, как Стив сжал кулак.

– Как только люди Фьюри все изучат, здесь не останется ничего.

\- Ммм, - промычал Баки. Это была приятная мысль. Он надеялся, что подземелье и лабиринт внизу выжгут дотла. Надеялся, что они разрушат дом и спалят все, что может гореть. Он крепче ухватился за руку Стива. - Скажи им, чтобы сад не трогали.

\- Хочешь, чтобы его привели в порядок? – осторожно поинтересовался Стив спустя минуту.

\- Неа,- ответил Баки. Поддал ногой упавшие листья, и они разлетелись. – Просто оставьте его в покое.

Стив сжал его руку. 

– Хорошо.

 

 

 

Главные ворота стояли нараспашку, и по другую сторону ждал Тони, сложив руки на груди. 

– Итак, кто-то – не будем называть имен – вломился в мой гараж и украл у меня машину, - поведал он.

Все посмотрели на Баки.

\- У тебя там дюжина машин, - отмахнулся Баки. – Я подумал, что ты не будешь переживать.

\- Немного опоздал на вечеринку, а, Тони? – спросила Наташа.

\- Я не знал, где вы, пока Мнемозина не предупредила ДЖАРВИСа! – оправдывался Тони.  
– Не понимаю, откуда он узнал, где вы…

\- Удачная догадка, - предположил Баки, потому что это было лучше, чем объясняться. – Угомонись. Миссия выполнена. Все прекрасно.

\- Я хотел помочь, - сказал Тони. Помолчал. - Ха, звучит плаксиво. Я - взрослый человек, я не жалуюсь. Не обращайте внимания.

\- Ты создал вирус, - напомнил Баки. – Ты помог.

\- Да, хорошо… просто я привык быть Кью для моего собственного Джеймса Бонда, - Наташа фыркнула. – Заткнись, я мог бы быть и Бондом, лоска хватит. И черный галстук мне идет. Нечего хихикать.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем они говорят? - пробормотал Баки, обращаясь к Стиву, в то время как Наташа громко хохотала, заглушая их разговор.

\- Думаю, это кино, – предположил Стив. – Я все еще не пересмотрел всего, - он так и не выпустил руку Баки.

 

 

Как выяснилось, Тони прибыл на очень маленьком и очень быстром самолете с огромным логотипом Старк Индастриз на боку. 

– Это новый. Невидимка, - гордо объявил он.

\- Вылитый невидимка, - заметил Стив.

\- Да, это… о, он думает, что это смешно. Думает, что смешно. Она думает, что это смешно, - добавил он, закатывая глаза в сторону ухмыляющейся Наташи.

\- Это вроде как смешно, - подтвердил Сэм. – Ты должен это признать. 

Баки прятал усмешку.

– И почему это невидимка? – спросил он.

\- Только ты мне нравишься. Становится невидимым, вот и невидимка. Как прежний хеликерриер, - добавил он для Стива и Наташи. – Но я его миниатюризировал. Патентованная голографическая технология Старка.

\- Мило, - одобрил Баки.

\- Благодарю, - Тони покачался на пятках. – А еще он очень, очень быстрый. Так что я могу подбросить вас обратно в Башню, и – куда вы направляетесь?

Баки подошел к самолетику поближе.

– ДЖАРВИС? – наудачу окликнул он.

\- Чем могу помочь, сэр? – отозвался спокойный голос.

Он сглотнул. 

– Как дела у Мнемозины?

После небольшой паузы ДЖАРВИС сообщил: 

\- Уничтожение все еще в процессе. Оценка: девяносто два процента.

Девяносто два процента. Золу кусочек за кусочком стирают из мира, как будто он никогда не существовал.

Ну, тот сам решил сделать из себя машину.

\- Ты можешь дать Стиву знать, когда она закончит? – спросил Баки. – Послать ему сообщение, или еще что-нибудь.

\- Разумеется, сэр.

\- Спасибо.

Баки вернулся к остальным. 

– Нас подвозить не нужно, - объявил он Тони. – Мы возвращаемся обратно в Округ Колумбию. Стив хочет немного отдохнуть. Мы поедем на машине, - он взглянул на Сэма. – Ты с нами?

\- Здорово звучит, - сказал Сэм.

\- Вы поедете на… отлично. Отлично. Вы украли ее честно и справедливо, - Тони скроил гримасу и экспансивно взмахнул рукой. – Прошу!

 

 

 

Наташа вернулась в Нью Йорк вместе с Тони.

– Возможно, вы некоторое время ничего обо мне не услышите, - предупредила она.

\- Европа? – спросил Стив.

\- Еще не знаю, - улыбнулась она. – Я позвоню, если понадобится.

\- Позаботься о себе.

\- Всегда.

На прощанье она обняла Сэма и Стива, и прошептала что-то Стиву на ухо, от чего тот засмеялся и покраснел одновременно. Затем она подошла к Баки и остановилась перед ним, серьезно разглядывая. Он ждал.

\- Помни, что я сказала, - наконец произнесла она. – Становится легче.

\- Хотя и не совсем легко, - ответил Баки.

\- Нет, - согласилась она. – Не легко, - она протянула руку, Баки быстро пожал ее. – Приглядывай за ним, - сказала она. – И – удачи, Джеймс.

\- Тебе тоже, - сказал Баки, имея в виду не миссию. – И… спасибо.

 

 

 

Сэм настаивал, чтобы ему дали порулить Мазератти. Баки не возражал. Стив устроился на пассажирском сидении, а Баки как можно комфортабельнее расположился на заднем. Он снова снял ботинки. Стив разобрался, на какую кнопку жать, чтобы откинуть верх машины. Сэм включил радио, музыка Баки была незнакома. Была середина дня, но он задремал.

Где-то через час в машине раздался негромкий звонок. 

– Что это было? – спросил Сэм.

\- Очевидно, машина Тони получила е-мейл, - разобравшись, сообщил Стив.

\- Да ну?

\- Это от ДЖАРВИСа, - сказал Стив. – Там говорится… сто процентов. Эй, Баки, - Баки не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы расслышать улыбку в его голосе. – Сто процентов.  
Баки лениво вскинул вверх металлический кулак. Сэм заорал и надавил на газ, машина почти взлетела над дорогой.

 

 

Сэм высадил их около квартиры Стива. 

– Машину я оставлю себе, - заявил он. – Я могу спать в ней, - Стив засмеялся.

Прошло много времени с той ночи, как Баки покинул квартиру Стива через окно. Он не рассчитывал вернуться. А потом его захватил Зола, и он не думал, что у него будет шанс. Сразу за дверью он избавился от опротивевших ботинок, а затем ему пришлось остановиться и просто… осмотреться. Вот диван, на котором он спал вначале. Где он сидел и смотрел на стену, пока его мысли метались от ничего к жалкому ничему, тянулся и тянулся к воспоминаниям, которых у него не было, отчаянно изображая старину Баки Барнса, как будто если все сделать правильно, притворство станет правдой.

Рука Стива тяжело опустилась на его плечо. 

– Ты в порядке?

\- Я… - Баки, поймал руку Стива своей, - … не слишком хочу об этом разговаривать.

Стив пожал плечами. 

– Если я скажу, что ты должен, - сказал он. – То буду лицемером. Любого спроси, - его пальцы сильнее сжали пальцы Баки.

Тот постарался улыбнуться. 

– Скажи, почему Округ Колумбия? Я так и не спросил.

\- Ну, тут была моя работа, - ответил Стив. – Пока я не разнес ее на куски. И Сэм здесь. Дом Пегги… не очень далеко. А Нью Йорк был, - его рот немного напрягся, когда он договорил: – полон призраков.

\- Призраков, - повторил Баки.

Стив закрыл глаза.

\- Тебе не надо…

\- Нет, я… - Стив сглотнул. – Все выглядело так же, но неправильно. Уголком глаза я видел знакомые вещи, очертания домов, улицы, но стоило повернуть голову… Или я видел кого-то, идущего в другую сторону, и думал, что знаю его, но конечно же не знал. Бывали дни, когда я обходил знакомые места и просто… ну. Бывали дни, когда мне мерещилось, что я вижу тебя на каждом углу, - он облизал губы. – Мне было не слишком хорошо. В Нью Йорке. А потом Фьюри помог перебраться в Округ Колумбию и дал занятие.

\- Быть Капитаном Америка.

\- Самое хорошее в работе Капитаном Америка, - признался Стив. – Что остается не слишком много времени, чтобы жалеть себя. 

Господи. 

– Иди сюда, - Баки обнял Стива обеими руками и крепко сжал.

Стив издал легкий смешок и прижался к нему. 

– Боже, Баки, как же я скучал по тебе, - признался он. – Так сильно скучал.

Баки хотел сказать что-то вроде «я тоже скучал», но этого ведь не было, он не знал, что должен скучать. Зимний Солдат был оболочкой человека, пустой раковиной, ничего не знавшей и ничего не чувствовавшей; это был он, все верно, но половина его души была под замком. И если бы не Стив, знавший его – если бы Баки Барнс в прошлом не был достаточно умен, чтобы сберечь все, что стоило беречь, оставив все это в руках Стива…

Что ж, хотя бы это он сделал. Выбрав Стива, ты не ошибешься.

Стив все еще держался за него, но Баки продолжал молчать, и Стив немного отстранился. Баки не удерживал его.

– А помнишь, до всего этого, когда мы сказали «потом»?

\- Гм, - сказал Стив.

Баки хмыкнул. 

– Потом уже наступило?

Лицо Стива было картинкой – удивление, затем удовольствие, перетекшее в нечто милое и озорное, и Баки был готов любоваться этим долго-долго. 

– Вполне возможно, - ответил он, вскидывая брови.

\- Вот и хорошо, - сказал Баки и поцеловал его.

Стив сразу же ответил на поцелуй, горячо и энергично. Он удерживал лицо Баки в ладонях, как нечто драгоценное, притягивая ближе, подушечками больших пальцев поглаживая скулы. От этой нежности Баки мурлыкнул. Обе руки он устроил на талии Стива, куда они прекрасно вписались. Металлической рукой он мог чувствовать силу и напряжение мускулов под пальцами, а живой рукой – еще и тепло. Стив поцеловал его крепче, затем прервался, чтобы заметить:

– Тебе надо побриться. 

\- Вот прямо сейчас и начну, - ответил Баки, пригибая его голову обратно.

Поцелуй стал жарче, влажнее. Когда язык Баки скользнул ему в рот, Стив издал низкий изумленный звук горлом, который прямиком отдался в член Баки. Ему хотелось толкнуть Стива вниз и сразу же вскарабкаться на него сверху, но он не знал, правильно ли это. Ограничился глубокими поцелуями, наслаждаясь издаваемыми Стивом звуками, и тем, как тот с трудом держался на ногах. Когда Баки прикусил ему губу, Стив издал невнятный звук и почти упал на него. Баки под его весом пошатнулся, засмеялся, и прервав поцелуй, укорил:

– Ты слишком тяжелый.

\- Прости, - Стив потер висок и улыбнулся. – Можно мне…

\- Только если хочешь, - ответил Баки, а Стив уже протягивал к нему руки.

Он принялся подталкивать Баки назад, не прекращая целовать, они миновали диван, на котором Баки никогда не будет больше спать – если это будет зависеть от него, легкими поцелуями касаясь его рта и отстраняясь прежде, чем Баки успевал вернуть поцелуй. В конце концов, Баки недовольно взвыл, металлической рукой развернул Стива и зажал его между стеной и дверью спальни. Запустил ладонь в волосы Стива, удерживая того на месте и работая языком. Стив обмяк, с энтузиазмом возвращая поцелуи, и если бы не стена с одной стороны, и Баки с другой, то он вполне бы мог упасть.

\- Я не… - выдохнул Стив в следующий раз, когда они прервались чтобы передохнуть. – Не совсем понимаю, что я делаю, Баки…

Тот пожал плечами. 

– Я тоже, - честно признался он. У него было ощущение, что он уже делал это прежде, но подробностей не помнил; кажется, его тело знало эти движения, но мозг взрывался удивлением и удовольствием каждый раз, как Стив касался его. Все это ощущалось странным, и новым, и хорошим. – Похоже, пока мы делаем все правильно, - решил он, понадеявшись, что Стив по голосу догадается, как ему приятно.

Он еще раз поцеловал Стива в уголок рта, чувствуя губами его улыбку. Да, Стив догадался.

\- Только не стоит ожидать чудес, - пробормотал он, отвечая на поцелуй Баки.

\- Если это не потянет на исполнение мирового класса с последующим шампанским, Роджерс, я буду ужасно разочарован, - ему в рот произнес Баки. – Давай, Стив. Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь.

Было до дрожи приятно говорить все это, и еще лучше чувствовать, как вибрирует от смеха грудь Стива, слышать, как тот тихо соглашается. 

– Знаю.

\- Просто позволь мне, - сказал Баки. – Я хочу этого.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Стив. – Хорошо.

Путем некоторого перемещения и маневрирования, они, наконец, протиснулись в дверь спальни Стива, а затем Баки толкнул Стива вниз, на постель, а тот утащил его за собой. За этим последовали медленные жаркие поцелуи. Нога Стива скользнула между бедер Баки, и у него был весьма довольный собой вид, когда Баки на секунду пришлось перестать целоваться, чтобы шевельнуть бедрами, задыхаясь от ощущения трения о член.

Баки в отместку уложил его на спину и заполз сверху, намеренно вжимаясь бедрами в эрекцию Стива, отчего оба заскулили. Глаза Стива были полузакрыты. Выглядел он раскрасневшимся и великолепным. Губы Баки двигались вдоль четкой линии его подбородка, когда руки Стива скользнули ему под рубашку и принялись длинными круговыми движениями гладить его спину, он вздрогнул. Опустил голову к плечу Стива, прижимаясь улыбкой к его горлу сбоку, и поинтересовался.

– Ты уверен, что мы никогда прежде этим не занимались? 

Еще один смешок рокотом отдался в груди Стива. Он легонько провел ногтями по коже Баки, превращая длинные медленные поглаживания в изысканные царапины. Баки застонал и потерся о бедро Стива. 

– Думаю, я бы знал, - ответил Стив.

\- Ну, не уверен. Тебе же недавно мозги поджарили, - напомнил Баки. – Может, ты позабыл.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты шутишь на эту тему, - с виноватым удовольствием поведал Стив.

Баки хихикнул.

– Если я не могу, то кто тогда может?

\- Полагаю, - признал Стив. – Ты прав, - он повернул голову и поцеловал волосы Баки. Его руки нашли узел в верхней части спины Баки, возникший от веса металлической руки, тянущей мускулы и кости, и принялись разминать и массировать его - приятное давление почти на грани боли. Баки громко застонал. Забраться на Стива поначалу явно было местью за что-то, но теперь оказалось, что это действительно хорошая идея.

\- А то, что ты провел во льду семьдесят лет, тоже вряд ли пошло тебе на пользу, - пробормотал он, едва слушая, что несет. – Мне правда удавалось держать руки при себе? – они так тесно прижимались друг к другу, что он чувствовал, как двигается грудь Стива при каждом вздохе. – Должно быть, я был безумен.

Он повернул голову и лизнул сухожилие вдоль горла Стива. Затем куснул и всосал кожу. Издаваемые Стивом тихие звуки перешли в безнадежно громкие. Его кожа имела вкус соли и пота, его запах был повсюду. Баки повернул голову и потерся заросшим подбородком о шею Стива. Бедра того резко дернулись, и он издал неразборчивый возглас. Баки бедром чувствовал член Стива. Тот безуспешно пытался не толкаться навстречу. Приятное ощущение. 

– А я нет, - рассеянно сказал Стив, ухватил горсть волос Баки и подтащил его к себе, чтобы поцеловать глубоко и влажно.

Баки закрыл глаза и просто секунду или две позволял целовать себя, наслаждаясь вниманием Стива и его заботой. Его зубы осторожно сжали мягкую нижнюю губу Стива. Тот резко выдохнул через нос и приоткрыл рот. Прикосновения к спине Баки были очень легкими, а затем руки спустились к его талии и крепко стиснули, бедра прижались к его бедрам. Баки чувствовал, как сладко нарастает напряжение там, где соприкасаются их тела. Когда Стив отстранился, чтобы отдышаться и перевести дух, он забыл о чем они вообще говорили 

– Я… я… Баки… похоже, я не всегда был таким симпатичным…

\- Считаешь себя симпатичным, а? - пробормотал Баки. Его правая рука пробралась под рубашку Стива, чувствуя, как вздрагивают мышцы под его пальцами. Боже, он не ошибся. Но он думал… воспоминания Баки о маленьком Стиве были все еще фрагментарными и хрупкими, драгоценные кусочки прошлого, которое уже никогда не вернуть во всем объеме. Самое отчетливое было галлюцинацией - маленький Стив, склоняющийся над ним как щит, когда он был у Золы, чего никогда не происходило в реальности. Но, тем не менее. 

– В тебе всегда было нечто.

Он не знал, думал ли так прежде. Так он думал сейчас.

\- Молчи, - Стив слишком запыхался, чтобы произнести это раздраженно, хотя он очень старался. Его лицо горело, к щекам розовый переходил в глубокий красный цвет. – Очевидно, ты… В любом случае, это было незаконно.

\- Можно подумать, меня это волнует, - Баки снова качнул бедрами – намеренно, чувствуя, как толкается в ответ на давление его твердого члена Стив. Оба застонали. Подцепив пальцами край футболки Стива, Баки стянул ее с него.

Чтобы избавиться от рубашки, им пришлось сесть, и Стив предоставил Баки возможность поднять себе руки. Его румянец добрался уже до груди. Чтобы полюбоваться на это, Баки уселся на пятки – вид того стоил. Стив без рубашки и заливающийся краской, прикусивший губу, с торчащими во все стороны волосами. Взгляд Баки опустился к бугру на его штанах, затем вернулся к лицу. Стив выглядел слегка смущенным и в то же время возбужденным, но все равно поднял брови и откинулся назад на локтях, немного раздвинув ноги, чтобы ткань натянулась, подчеркивая стояк.

Баки ухмыльнулся. 

– Думаю, ты все же немножко симпатичный, - заявил он.

\- Спасибо, - с подчеркнуто равнодушным видом поблагодарил Стив. – Я стараюсь.  
Баки еще минуту рассматривал его, стараясь запечатлеть в мозгу эту картину. То, что можно будет вспоминать в темные времена. То, к чему возвращаться. Он отвлекся и не заметил внезапного огонька в глазах Стива, пока не оказалось слишком поздно – тот прыгнул на него.

Доля секунды – рывок - тело Баки почувствовало вес Стива сверху, от неожиданности он чуть не начал отбиваться, бороться, делать то единственное, что он умел делать как надо.

Одно мгновение – и это чувство ушло; Стив просто сидел поверх него и ухмылялся, глядя на него сверху вниз, как будто что-то задумал. Потом алчно стащил с Баки рубашку. При виде лежащего под ним с обнаженным торсом Баки, его лицо сделалось мягким и открытым. Костяшками живой руки Баки коснулся лица Стива, а тот закрыл глаза, слегка повернул голову и поцеловал их. Баки разжал кулак и, обхватив Стива за затылок, притянул к себе и нежно поцеловал. Стив ощущался как сплошная сила и гладкая кожа, и – боже, чего бы он ни отдал, чтобы иметь обе живые руки, только чтобы чувствовать ладонями тепло Стива, и не прекращать гладить его волосы. Но так тоже хорошо. Они целовались и терлись друг о друга, и рука Баки скользнула вдоль широкой спины Стива к копчику, а когда Стив стал извиваться, он ухмыльнулся и сжал его задницу именно так, как хотелось.

Да, это было очень, очень хорошо.

\- Я хочу… - сказал Стив. – Можно мне… - а затем он бросил попытки объясниться и просто гладил живот Баки, отчего тот напрягся и часто задышал. Его пальцы проследовали вдоль полоски волос и подцепили пояс брюк Баки.

\- Все, что пожелаешь, - согласился Баки. Стив уже умело расстегивал пуговицы, намекая Баки приподнять бедра, чтобы стащить с него брюки и белье. Глаза его стали совсем темными, он облизал губы и уставился на тело Баки. На секунду Баки почувствовал абсурдную застенчивость (и когда он вообще чувствовал ее? Когда нагота волновала его хоть в малейшей степени? Не с тех пор, как…).

Рука Стива неуверенно сжала член Баки, и тот с громким стоном запрокинул голову назад. Вскинул бедра навстречу хватке Стива.

– Давай, - просил он. – Стив, еще, дай мне еще. Ну, давай же…

\- Полегче, - сказал Стив, но тон у него был довольный. Его рука сжала член Баки, и он начал дрочить уверенными и размеренными движениями, а Баки – боже, он даже не думал об этом уже долгое время, не помнил, не знал, что можно доставить телу такое удовольствие. Фантастика. Он потянулся к Стиву, хотел быть ближе, и Стив наполовину улегся на него, продолжая дрочить. Огромными голубыми глазами всматривался в его лицо и дышал почти так же тяжело, как Баки, каждый раз, когда тот толкался ему в ладонь - ему нравилось делать это для него.

Член Баки был почти болезненно твердым. С головки сочилась смазка, и Стив на секунду перестал двигать рукой, чтобы провести там ладонью, размазывая влагу. Затем вернулся к прерванному занятию – жестче и быстрее, теплая ладонь и длинные пальцы сжимались горячо и туго вокруг члена. Стоны Баки перешли в проклятья и просьбы, услышав которые Стив слегка удивленно улыбнулся, а затем опустил голову и крепко поцеловал его. Когда несколько секунд спустя Баки кончил, язык Стива все еще был глубоко у него во рту, тело Стива лежало поверх него, а рука решительно выдаивала его член, затем расслабилась, стала нежной, пока ставший слишком чувствительным Баки, наконец, не дернулся и чуть-чуть отодвинулся. 

\- Помнится, ты сказал, что мне не стоит ожидать многого, - выдохнул он, когда вспомнил, как разговаривать.

\- Что ж, теперь я знаю, как этим заниматься, - ответил Стив, мило ухмыляясь, и влажной рукой погладил внутреннюю часть бедра Баки. 

Баки поежился. Он чувствовал себя легко и очень, очень хорошо, и оставленный Стивом образ в его голове был приятным. Трогающий себя Стив, боже. Он перекатился на бок и по мере сил постарался стянуть со Стива штаны. С координацией у него было все еще слабовато, ну и плевать. – Почему ты еще в них? – спросил он, и добавил: – Покажи мне.

Стив с готовностью быстро избавился от остальной одежды и откровенно обхватил себя рукой. Его член был твердый и большой, с влажной головкой, красный по контрасту со светлыми пальцами, когда он сжал его. Быстро дроча себе, он не сводил глаз с Баки. 

– Эй, - окликнул Баки, опустив ладонь ему на запястье. – Помедленней.

\- Помедленней? – уточнил Стив, а затем подавился воздухом, когда Баки положил руку поверх его, и их пальцы переплелись на члене Стива.

\- Ага, - другой рукой Баки обхватил Стива за плечи, прижимая к себе, а тот склонился в изгиб левого плеча Баки, будто не замечая разницы между металлом и плотью. – Помедленней.

Дыхание Стива быстро ускорилось до рваных, голодных вздохов, пока Баки медленно двигал их руками. Его веки трепетали над закрытыми глазами, затем распахнулись, как будто он хотел смотреть, не мог удержаться. Баки видел, как вздымается и опадает его грудь, когда он глотал звуки, стараясь их заглушить. Он молчал, чтобы лучше их слышать. Когда он сжалился над Стивом и позволил ускорить темп, тот громко застонал. Розовая кожа его груди стала темнее. Он вспотел, дергая бедрами в напряженное тепло двойной хватки их рук.

\- Баки, - прошептал он перед тем, как кончить, и Баки крепко обнимал его, пока тот содрогался и хватал ртом воздух, пряча лицо на его плече.

 

 

Посреди ночи Баки проснулся, сам не зная, что его разбудило.

Он не помнил, как они забрались под одеяло, но как-то все же забрались. Стив раскинулся на животе, дыша тихо и глубоко. Баки был липкий и потный, на его животе и бедрах засохла сперма. Он рассеянно почесал ее. Наверное, стоило принять душ. Он все еще чувствовал себя хорошо, расслабленно, легко.

Провел рукой по локтю Стива – теплый. Осмелев, подполз ближе и вжался лицом в мягкую кожу лопатки Стива. Тот пах потом, сексом и собой. Баки закрыл глаза.

\- Все в порядке? – пробормотал Стив.

\- В порядке, - отозвался Баки и поцеловал его в изгиб шеи

\- Я не робот, - пробормотал Стив. Он повернулся и широко раскинулся, потягиваясь, потом закинул руку на шею Баки и подтащил его себе под бок. – Я сплю.

Баки мягко засмеялся, но застыл, внезапно вспомнив, что уже слышал это раньше, иногда. «Отвали, Баки, я сплю». Он не знал, когда. Перед войной они делили комнату – эту часть их истории он запомнил – так что, может быть, тогда. Хотя, вот что странно: теперь - не знать - не приносило ни боли, ни отвращения. Это не имеет значения. Не должно иметь значения. Теперь это теперь.

\- Баки? – обеспокоенно позвал Стив, просыпаясь.

Баки тряхнул головой, Стив шевельнулся, что-то буркнул и рукой коснулся его волос.

\- Порядок, - ответил Баки. - Просто задумался. Я тоже не робот.

\- Знаю, - подтвердил Стив, только наполовину проснувшийся, но все равно шутливо-обиженный.

Баки улыбнулся. 

– Спи дальше, - сказал он и снова закрыл глаза. Рука Стива вокруг него была теплой. Стив весь был теплый. – Все в порядке. Я знаю тебя.


End file.
